Entre dos Destinos
by itzukiai
Summary: Update cap 7 - 01x02x03- Muy loco ne? ... - Cansado de la indiferencia de Heero, Duo se inclina hacia Trowa... pero ahora Heero quiere recuperarlo... ¿Con quien decidira Duo quedarse?
1. Default Chapter

"Entre dos destinos"  
  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
  
Trowa - Duo - Heero  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
I - Mentira Piadosa  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Despertó. Tenia una ligera molestia en la cabeza. No sabia bien donde estaba, solo que la cabeza le punzaba una y otra vez. Sus ojos violetas pestañearon sin control, intentando despertarse y tomar control de su cabeza adolorida. Un ligero sabor pastoso llego a su boca acrecentando su malestar. Se estiro suavemente en la cama desperezándose como un gatito, su cuerpo semi desnudo se contorneo sobre la cama y el cabello suelto cubrió su espalda...  
  
¿Desnudo? ¡¡¡¡Momento!!!! ¿¡Porque estaba así!?  
  
Apoyo el brazo en la almohada para levantarse, pivoteando su cuerpo con los codos, entonces de dio cuenta que no estaba solo... Alguien dormía a su lado. Boca abajo, una larga figura de tez dorada yacía a su lado, desprendiendo un calor agradable y un aroma exquisito que cautivo sus sentidos al instante.  
  
Duo logro sentarse en la cama con actitud turbada, llevándose la mano a la cabeza. No recordaba nada. Y cuando intentaba pensar y aclarar sus ideas el dolor lo punzaba tanto que no lo dejaba. Volteo a ver a su compañero, retirando suavemente las sabanas para ver e quien se trataba... Él descubrirlo lo dejo prácticamente sin aire.  
  
- ¿Trowa? - Dijo murmurando mas para sí que para otra cosa. ¿Qué hacia Trowa allí con él? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso ellos?...  
  
Estaba semi desnudo, llevaba apenas su ropa interior cubriéndolo y en una mirada rápida a su compañero era evidente que él llevaba exactamente lo mismo... o peor, quizás no llevaba nada, no iba a poner a mirar bajo las sabanas ¿No?. ¡DIOS! ¡Mejor recordaba rápido!... El cabello castaño se acomodo cubriéndole la espalda... era raro que el se lo desatara, era evidente que si lo había soltado, había sido por algo especial...  
  
Se llevo las dos manos en la sien como si de esa forma detuviera un poco el dolor que le molestaba, tenia que hilar lo que había pasado el día anterior, tenia que recordar todo antes que el chico de ojos verdes despertara y ya no supiera que decirle... Había asistido a una fiesta... sí... Estaban en la mansión de Relena Peacecraft. Todos sus compañeros pilotos estaban allí, festejando el final del fugaz reinado de Marimeya Treize.  
  
Quatre, Trowa estaban con él, también Hilde Shubeiker. Heero quien permanecía como siempre a un costado, como si nadie le importara realmente, y por ultimo Sally Po, Wuffei y Noin que se encontraban reunidos discutiendo acerca del futuro de Preventers luego de la ultima pelea... La música sonaba de fondo convirtiéndose en un lugar agradable...  
  
Hasta ahí había recordado la fiesta, solo le quedaba recordar que hacia semidesnudo en la misma cama con Trowa Barton... No es que le molestara, tenia que admitir que el cirquero tenia sus encantos pero definitivamente no era algo que tenia ni remotamente previsto... Se froto frenéticamente la sien tratando de recordar...  
  
La fiesta... si, la fiesta... Se vio a sí mismo bebiendo de una copa de burbujeante liquido ámbar, champagne, en una lucha con Wuffei por ver quien aguantaba mas... oh... aquello era típico, pelear con Wuffei le traía la misma satisfacción que una mirada tierna de Heero, por mas esporádica que fuera...  
  
El piloto chino siempre estaba dispuesto a competir con él, es mas hasta podría decirse que se divertía con las locuras de Duo, si alguien podía sacarlo de sus casillas ese definitivamente era el piloto trenzado, aunque no era al único que sacaba de sus cabales, también a Heero... y a veces a Trowa... la verdad es que el único que lo apañaba siempre en todo y lo defendía, ese era el dulce Quatre...  
  
Luego recordó fugazmente una pelea con Heero, bueno no era que no solieran pelear, pero esta vez había sido fuerte. Aparentemente el soldado perfecto reprobaba su actitud alegre y despreocupada, aun más, reprobaba que hubiera bebido tanto que había perdido cualquier inhibición que le quedaba... Luego todo fue confuso... Dolor... lagrimas... la imperiosa necesidad de aceptación por los demás... el miedo a sentirse solo otra vez... Por ultimo las lagrimas que llenaron sus ojos sin mas...  
  
Mas tarde sintió unos brazos cálidos que lo sostuvieron, un pecho donde lloro hasta que le ardieron los ojos, un corazón que latió rítmicamente hasta que logro adormecerlo... No supo como, pero el calor que emanaba de esos brazos era sencillamente reconfortante... Siendo tan parecido a Heero, era increíble que a la vez fuera tan distinto.  
  
Duo se acomodo otra vez sobre la cama, Trowa seguía dormido boca abajo y con la cabeza vuelta hacia el otro lado. Sus fuertes y atléticos brazos se enterraban bajo la almohada dándole una ligera tensión a los músculos de la espalda que se marcaban volviéndolo aun más sensual a sus ojos...  
  
Millones de cosas a la vez torturaron su cabeza... El no era Gay... ¿O sí? Bueno nunca se había puesto a analizar la situación... Le gustaban las mujeres, de echo una vez con Hilde... Mejor no recordar ciertas cosas, no era que la había pasado mal, simplemente que el cariño que se tenían era más grande que la atracción física, casi podría decirse que era como hacerle el amor a una hermana... PATÉTICO.  
  
Tampoco podía decir que le gustaban los chicos, no, no era así. A decir verdad por el único que había sentido algo remotamente había sido por Heero. Si, se había sentido atraído por el témpano de hielo que era su compañero piloto, pero claro, había quedado en la nada, ya que la atracción solo era de un solo lado. Heero por su parte parecía interesado en Relena Peacecraft... Aunque con Heero nunca sé sabia... entonces todo quedo en nada.  
  
De pronto sintió que su compañero se movía. Se quedo inmóvil de miedo ¿Lo habría despertado? ¿Qué le diría cuando lo tuviera frente a frente? El rostro tostado se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y tenia una expresión sumamente tranquila. La mano cálida de su compañero se poso en él. Duo trago duro, tenia pensado salir huyendo antes que el otro despertara, pero ahora ya no podía, estaba enlazado entre sus brazos...  
  
Se movió lentamente intentando apartarse de el de una vez. Con sumo cuidado escurrió su cuerpo de la cama. Como un gatito se puso de pie, su cabello suelto cayo como cascada por su espalda cubriéndola como una segunda piel. Dio unas pasos hacia el baño, prácticamente en puntas de pie, pero de nada valió, alguien lo descubrió...  
  
- ¿Duo? - Balbució una voz adormilada  
  
- Ah... Uhm... H-hola... - Saludo con nerviosismo  
  
- ¿Adónde vas? - Pregunto el joven de piel morena restregándose u poco los ojos.  
  
- Al baño -Contesto simplemente sujetando la puerta que tenia delante  
  
Trowa solo asintió con la cabeza volviendo a su pose inicial pero boca arriba. Tenia la cara adormecida y sus ojos verdes estaban semi cerrados. Duo desaprecio tras la puerta con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. El no recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos lo ponía sumamente nervioso. ¿Acaso ellos habían intimado? El cuerpo le hormigueo de solo pensarlo. Nunca había visto a Trowa de esa forma y aun así no le disgustaba del todo.  
  
Minutos mas tarde regreso un poco más sereno a la habitación. Trowa estaba ahora sentado en la cama, aparentemente esperándolo, con la cabeza sostenida por sus manos restregándose los ojos furiosamente en un intento de despertarse.  
  
- Duo... ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto preocupado  
  
- ¿Eh?... Ah... ¿Yo? Si... - Dijo nervioso y volvió su mirada a los ojos verdes de su compañero - Yoooo... Trowa... yo, n-no recuerdo...  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
- No recuerdo que paso entre... es decir... estaba borracho y todo eso... entonces nada mas... solo desperté aquí a tu lado y no sé si hicimos... - Duo no pudo seguir, era demasiado embarazoso, demasiado delicado...  
  
El joven cirquero se hizo hacia atrás con expresión divertida, la cara sonrojada y sorprendida de su compañero se veía absolutamente adorable. ¿Por qué no jugar un poquito con él? Trowa hizo una mueca de picardía y lo abrazo por detrás tomándolo fuertemente de la cintura para atraerlo contra sí, entonces beso suavemente su cuello recorriéndolo hasta sentir el lugar donde pulsaba su corazón, con la mano derecha hurgo bajo la camisa desarreglada del trenzado hasta llegar a su piel donde dio un ligero apretón en su pezón antes de susurrarle de manera gatuna y sexy al oído.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no recuerdas lo que paso? - Insinuó sintiendo como el cuerpo de Duo temblaba como un flan - Estuviste fantástico amor...  
  
Los ojos violáceos de Duo se abrieron desmesuradamente. Su cuerpo sudaba frío por la cercanía y su mente se negaba a recordar nada, busco y busco intentando retener una pista que lo acercara a lo que había pasado, pero era inútil. Solo un fuerte dolor que punzaba su cabeza cada vez. Entonces, confundido y agobiado se aparto súbitamente del piloto del Heavyarms con un forcejeó sutil  
  
- L-lo... lo siento - Gimió si poder mirarlo a los ojos - Yo... yo realmente tengo que pensar en esto  
  
Sonrojado, turbado y molesto, Duo escapo por la puerta haciendo gala de sus habilidades. Trowa solo sonrió picaramente. Su única intención era poner al trenzado en una situación incomoda y en verdad lo había logrado. Una sonrisa curvo su rostro antes de meterse bajo el agua de la ducha, Duo era un joven delicioso que ciertamente le gustaba y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
El piloto del Deathscyche alcanzo los pasillos corriendo hacia su habitación. Tenia él estomago revuelto y la confusión tatuada en el rostro. Todavía podía sentir las manos cálidas de Trowa sobre su piel. No sabia que pensar, no sabia que sentir... su corazón palpitaba tanto como su cabeza... Maldita memoria que había decidido irse en el momento menos indicado. El no recordar nada lo molestaba profundamente, se sentía débil... Trowa tenia algo a su favor que él ignoraba totalmente y eso lo ponía nervioso. ¿Habrían hecho el amor? ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de tamaño momento?  
  
Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, le punzaba, le dolía... Y la sonrisa de Trowa daba vueltas en sus recuerdos una y otra y otra vez, jamás lo había visto sonreír así... tenia que admitir que estaba mas intrigado que nunca. Camino tambaleándose por los pasillos, tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo cuando un golpe seco lo hizo reaccionar.  
  
- Lo siento - Balbució sin mirara a quien se lo decía  
  
- A ver si pones mas atención cuando caminas, torpe - Le gruño una voz fría y conocida. Los ojos amatistas se volvieron a el para encontrarse con la mirada azul de su eterno compañero...  
  
- ¡Oh Heero! Lo siento... realmente estaba distraído - Se disculpo el trenzado con la mano sobre la cabeza  
  
- Cómo siempre... Como para no perder la costumbre, ¿Ne? - Se quejo mientras levantaba del suelo lo que Duo le había hecho caer con el golpe.  
  
Duo disfrutaba de molestarle, en verdad lo llevaba al borde de la desesperación. Mas de una vez le provocaba ganas de pegarle, pero en ese momento se percato de que el otro no le había contestado y estaba ayudándolo a levantar las cosas sin decir media palabra. Ese día Duo se veía distinto... Angustiado, triste ¿Acaso estaría enfermo? Heero estudio su rostro con detenimiento y supo que algo estaba pasando  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto secamente  
  
- ¿Uh?... Sí, ¿Porque?  
  
- Te ves algo extraño  
  
- ¿Extraño yo? Nooooo, te habrá parecido... Shinigami se encuentra como siempre... - Bromeo falsamente intentando disipar sus preguntas, en verdad no estaba preparado para contestarlas  
  
- Baka... -  
  
Su palabra salió mas que nada como descarga pero el sabia que algo no andaba bien. Escudriño su mirada... aun más, miro dentro de sus cristalinos ojos en busca de alguna respuesta y por primera vez pareció no hallarla. Creía que conocía todos los gestos de Duo a la perfección, sin embargo, el de ahora no podía descifrarlo. Pensó que no era de su incumbencia y simplemente siguió su camino abandonando al piloto del 02 en el pasillo. De todas formas, algo se había encendido en él, La curiosidad.  
  
El joven de ojos fríos no se había tragado ni una sola palabra de las dichas por su compañero. La noche anterior lo había visto actuar como siempre, alegre, desinhibido, excepto por un momento en que sus ojos se habían posado en él, lo estuvo mirando por un rato hasta que los ojos violáceos del trenzado se llenaron de lagrimas... de ahí no supo mas, solo vio que Trowa lo acompañaba... aunque a decir verdad estaba algo pasado de alcohol no le extrañaba que sintiera mal... aunque...  
  
Aquí había gato encerrado y él lo iba a descubrir  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Dos días después se mantenía entre los pilotos una tensa situación. Duo por su parte tenia reacciones extrañas que nadie entendía, era el mismo Duo eufórico y molesto de siempre, con sus burlas y optimismo pero tenia como ataques de seriedad en los que se quedaba pensativo y meditabundo, por momentos triste, nervioso y perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero la reaccion más extraña la tenia cuando veía a Trowa, los labios le temblaban y más de una vez las mejillas le ardían, tan rojas como si fueran dos tomates maduros a punto de explotar...  
  
Trowa en cambio, seguía luciendo tranquilo, como si la vida le hubiera dado un giro... estaba más amable y se sonreía tontamente ante la mirada atónita de todos... aun más de la de Wuffei, quien no entendía un pepino de lo que estaba pasando mas que sus amigos después de la guerra se estaban volviendo locos...  
  
Heero por su parte, actuaba como de costumbre, haciendo caso omiso a sus compañeros, pero su mirada se concentraba en las actitudes y movimientos del chico de ojos violetas... No podía quitarle la vista de encima, las reacciones locas de Duo lo estaban preocupando, sea lo que fuera no era él y eso le molestaba... A el le gustaba el Duo de siempre... ¿GUSTABA? ¿Desde cuando Duo le gustaba? Sea como fuera algo andaba mal y Trowa tenia mucho que ver con ello...  
  
Esa tarde el piloto del Wingzero estaba trabajando en una importante investigación acompañado de su querida Lapton, cuando sintió la voz alegre y chillona de Duo que estaba entrando con una taza de café humeante en la mano.  
  
- ¡¡¡Hiujuuuuuu!!!... - Canturreo - Hee-chan... ¿Quieres café?  
  
- ......  
  
- Esta bien, no me lo agradezcas tanto, pensé que podrías tener frío y un café te vendría bien...  
  
- ........... - Suspiro - Gracias Duo  
  
- ¿Qué haces, ah?  
  
- Trabajo - Dijo el piloto de ojos azules apoyándose contra el respaldo con la taza de café en las manos, si que tenia frío... pero había sido entrenado para soportarlo estoicamente... ¿Cómo había adivinado Duo que tenia frío?  
  
- ¿Mmmmm? ¿Trabajo? No sabia que había uno...  
  
- No lo hay.  
  
- ¿Entonces? -Pregunto intrigado apoyándose contra el escritorio para mirara la pantalla y recargándose ligeramente en Heero. El piloto del Wingzero disfruto entonces del aroma a manzanas y hiervas que salía de su cabello trenzado... Sencillamente exquisito.  
  
- Estoy investigando un grupo disidente por mi cuenta, unos datos de la colonia L2 - Dijo secamente volviendo a su postura fría  
  
- ¿L2? ¿Mi colonia?  
  
- Sí  
  
- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¡Dios estoy tan aburrido sin hacer nada! - Hablo con gesto de fastidio. - Si no nos asignan alguna misión rápido me moriré de aburrimiento  
  
- Tsskkkk... pensé que te gustaba descansar y estar sin hacer nada  
  
- Me gusta... lo admito, pero en este momento me gustaría tener la cabeza ocupada en otra cosa - Dijo sin mas, dándose cuenta que, como siempre, había hablado de mas...  
  
- ¿...........? ¿Te preocupa algo?  
  
- Si... es decir, no... nada importante...  
  
- Si no es nada importante no debería preocuparte ¿No crees? - Duo lo miro asombrado... ¡Demonios! ¿Porque Heero siempre tenia la palabra justa para hacerlo caer?...  
  
- Bueno en realidad... yo... yo... - Empezó diciendo mientras los ojos azules de Heero se volvían a esa mirada temerosa, pero entonces el ruido de la puerta corto la conversación y un tercero ingreso en la habitación  
  
- ¡Heero! Aquí te traigo la lista que... me pediste - Continuo entrecortado Trowa al ver a Duo a solas con Heero y muy cerca de el. El trenzado le esquivo un poco la mirada poniéndose rojo mientras el cirquero le extendía a Heero unos papeles - Hola Duo... - Lo saludo volviéndose al nervioso piloto del Deathscyche  
  
- Eh... ah Hola - Contesto con una sonrisa  
  
Heero contemplo cada movimiento con singular interés. Trowa parecía ido y Duo era literalmente una pila de nervios. Ahora estaba seguro de algo, lo que había pasado con Duo tenia que ver con el cirquero, definitivamente. Cerro la Lapton de golpe y se puso de pie tomando los papeles y dejándolos a solas. Duo empezó a sudar frío, había estado evitando este momento por días... ahora estaba ahí, donde ya no podía escapar... aunque de todas formas lo intento  
  
Con disimulo intento acercarse a la puerta. Su compañero estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho en actitud serena, Duo sabia perfectamente que bajo la cortina que formaban los cabellos castaños había unos ojos verdes que lo miraban a sus anchas No aguanto mas y quiso escapar por la puerta pero antes de que pudiera abrirla una mano firme lo sostuvo del brazo.  
  
- ¿Huyes? - Pregunto suavemente mirándolo a los ojos  
  
- ¡Eh!... Nnnnno, no huyo... ¿Por qué habría de?...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa contigo Duo? ¿Por qué me estas evitando? Hace días que cuando te miro me rehuyes y, además, evitas estar cerca mío - Pregunto sinceramente dolido  
  
- ¡Uh!... Lo siento, no era mi intención que te sientas mal  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres que hablemos?  
  
La mirada violacea se volvió a el temerosa... ya no tenia escapatoria ¿Por qué no preguntar y quitarse de una vez todas las dudas? ¿No era acaso lo que él quería? Suspiro llenado sus pulmones de aire. Él estaba esperando su respuesta, había soltado su brazo y se había puesto cerca de el, Duo podía sentir su perfume, el aroma de aquella piel bronceada con la que se había levantado aquel día.  
  
- Veras Trowa... - Empezó diciendo poniéndose frente a el, pero incapaz de sostenerle la mirada retrocedió unos pasos - Yo... n-no... yo no recuerdo que paso entre nosotros - Agrego sonrojándose hasta las orejas - es decir,... Solo se que me desperté semidesnudo en tu cama... no recuerdo mas... - Admitió Duo. Al levantar sus ojos se sorprendió al ver la cara cambiada de su compañero, casi podría decir que vio un ligero atisbo de burla  
  
- ¿Así que es eso? - Pregunto con ligera ironía...  
  
- Además... en verdad ni siquiera sé que somos... ¿Amigos? ¿Amantes? - A todo esto el rostro de Duo ya estaba color carmín, sentía un calor que quemaba todo su cuerpo. Trowa se acerco aun más y sostuvo una mano sobre el hombro sé su compañero empujándolo suavemente hacia él, mientras el trenzado temblaba como un flan.  
  
- ¿Amantes? Suena bien... - Susurro casi hacia su oído de manera sensual  
  
Inmediatamente tomo con sus dedos su rostro pegándolo casi a sus labios. Duo se sintió desfallecer, ahí estaba él, completamente entregado al hechizo que ejercía Trowa sobre él. Inhalaba el mismo aire, sentía el calor de su aliento rozándole los labios. Las tostadas mejillas de Trowa contrastaban contra la piel blanquecina de Duo formando una exquisita combinación de colores...  
  
Todo el mundo de Duo se puso de cabeza al sentir la boca de Trowa contra la suya, ahí se paralizo. Segundos mas tarde, la presión de esos labios lo obligo a abrir los suyos, se sentía tibio, cálido, dulcemente torturante. Lo que no se espero fue sentir aquella lengua profanando su boca con deseo mientras su mano apretaba fuertemente su cintura oprimiéndolo contra él. Al principio intento rechazarlo pero no pudo, ahora sabia dos cosas... que no se sentía tan mal después de todo y que estaba irremediablemente perdido en la calidez que emanaba del cirquero.  
  
El corazón galopaba en su cuerpo con violencia, los labios le palpitaban apretados en el beso, sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados disfrutando las sensaciones y sus manos en algun momento habían tomado vida propia y se habían colgado del cuello de Trowa para afirmarse mejor acariciando entre tanto su nuca. Con un gemido de queja el cirquero se separo levemente de el cortando el intimo contacto  
  
- Estabas borracho y te quedaste dormido - Gimió Trowa contra sus labios - Tenias frío entonces te lleve a mi cama - Duo lo miro sorprendido y se separo un poco bajando sus brazos pero Trowa se negaba a soltarlo asiéndolo fuertemente de la cintura - Nada paso entre nosotros - Le confirmo por fin  
  
Duo dio un paso para atrás sonrojándose de manera furiosa. Se recrimino el no haberle preguntado antes ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? No sabia si enojarse, si sentirse aliviado... o que, en si, no sabia que hacer. Se tomo los labios furtivamente, aun le ardían por la pasión, entonces cayo en cuenta que acababa de ser apasionadamente besado... no había sido un simple beso... sino algo muy fuerte, es mas, su cuerpo daba perfectamente cuenta de aquello, estaba vergonzosamente excitado. Lo pero de todo era que el le había correspondido el beso. Su cabeza le dio vueltas, tuvo que apoyarse contra la mesa que estaba detrás de el para no caerse  
  
- ¿Entonces porque? - Pregunto Duo dubitativo tomándose los labios. Los ojos verdes se volvieron a el con un ligero toque de picardía. Podía verse algo mas allá de ellos.  
  
- No te negaste ¿No? - Bromeo Trowa caminando hacia la puerta - Duo... tu boca, sabe dulce... - Dijo saludándolo con la mano en alto antes de salir tras la puerta.  
  
El trenzado se quedo solo, con sus pensamientos, con sus sentimientos revueltos y una enorme sensación de desasosiego, porque, además de todo, le había gustado aquel tierno beso. Nunca había visto a Trowa con los mismos ojos que lo veía ahora Si había una persona de su mismo sexo que le gustaba un poco, ese era Heero, no Trowa. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?  
  
Tenia que admitir que esa relacion Amor-odio entre el y el piloto del 01 le había generado un sentimiento cálido en el corazón. Pero... ¿Trowa? En realidad no se esperaba todo lo que le paso. Echo la cabeza para atrás, todavía podía sentir el calor de sus labios... Suspiro largamente. Tenia que pensar, digerir lo que hasta en ese momento había pasado.  
  
Desde la oscuridad del estudio una mirada fría había seguido la escena. Los ojos azules se clavaban en la frágil figura que ahora se apoyaba contra la ventana. Duo se veía confundido pero se tomaba los labios insistentemente sonriendo. Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras una mueca de disgusto adornaba su rostro. Se sentía tremendamente impotente. Tenia que moverse si no quería perder...  
  
- Maldición... - Susurro para sí. Por lo pronto sabia que Trowa, se le había adelantado  
  
Continuara...  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
N de A: No tenia pensado para nada hacer un nuevo fic de Gundam por ahora, pero este se lo debo a una gran amiga... les suplico que me tengan paciencia para los próximos capítulos, no se cuando lo voy a poder seguir porque tengo muchos otros antes que terminar. Esta vez es un trío, Trowa - Duo - Heero, hay que ver con quien se queda mi dulce de ojos violetas, (ni crean que se los voy a decir ¬_¬) así que prepárense para mas adelante ^_^ Espero que le haya gustado, pero este fic va especialmente para una amiga desde hace tiempo que sé que me quiere mucho como yo a ella, además, compartimos muchas cosas y me siento culpable de haberla arrastrado al yaoi, MaryLuz, este fic va dedicado enteramente para vos ^#____#^ Porque siempre estas ahí para darme tu apoyo ^^ Gracias mil Lo mismo va mi agradecimiento a mi dulce Clau que también con Luz siempre están ahí para mí ^_^ (te juro que el próximo te lo dedico a vos, prometo) Criticas, tomatazos, o lo que quieran a  
  
Hanaiana@yahoo.es Besitos de corazón  
Faby-chan (Itzukiai) Junio 2003 


	2. La confusa situacion de Duo

"Entre dos destinos"  
  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
  
Trowa - Duo - Heero  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
+++++++++++++++  
II - La confusa situación de Duo... +++++++++++++++  
  
Habían pasado dos días de aquello. Trowa se había ido en una misión y todavía no regresaba. No era extraño... De hecho muchas veces les asignaban misiones por separado, podían ser cortas o no. Para Duo resulto ser cierto alivio... claro que no imagino nunca que iba a extrañarlo tanto ni que iba a estar deseando con toda el alma que regresara.  
  
Lo otro que traía mal al trenzado era Heero...  
  
Últimamente se estaba comportando algo extraño. Siempre estaba dándole cosas para hacer, como si no quisiera darle tiempo libre, como si no quisiera que pensara en algo mas que en el trabajo... A pesar de todo él si lo hacia... a cada momento pensaba en el cirquero esperando que regresara para poder ver que iba a pasar entre ellos dos.  
  
Por las tardes muchas veces solía acompañar al 01 mientras él trabajaba con su lapton, entonces Duo le hacia un café o simplemente se ponía a leer un buen libro... y cuando no, se dedicaba a fastidiarlo... Amaba molestarlo, le encantaba ver la venita que latía en su cuello cuando le gritaba ya cansado de sus bromas... le divertía hacer enojar a Heero mas que a nadie... además los demás no estaban cerca en esos días así que había hecho de las bromas su salida a la rutina asfixiante de la escuela.  
  
Esa tarde en especial, Duo se sentía algo abatido... los enormes y expresivos ojos violetas, se perdían en el firmamento lejano...  
  
El joven de cabello oscuro, en cambio, tenia enterrada la cabeza en la pequeña computadora personal a la vez que sus dedos se deslizaban con furia sobre el teclado, sin detenerse siquiera para mirar lo que estaba escribiendo. Sin errores, escritura perfecta y una concentración que podía ser la envidia de cualquier persona... O por lo menos eso era a lo que creía el trenzado, porque a decir verdad la atención del piloto del 01 estaba centrada en los suspiros de Duo que es su trabajo...  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto Heero rompiendo el silencio  
  
- ¿Ah?... No, ¿Porque?...  
  
- Por tu cara  
  
- ¿Qué tiene mi cara?  
  
- Luce aburrida  
  
- Mmmmmm... si, estoy aburrido - Dijo estirándose y pasando ambas manos por debajo de su cabeza.  
  
- Si trabajaras en algo no estarías así de aburrido  
  
- ..... - No respondió... No podía hacerlo ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué lo que le interesaba era él?  
  
Heero volvió su mirada a la portátil intentando no pensar en el trenzado. El silencio volvió a hacerse molesto e incomodo. Él solía tararear, o silbar animadamente, pero en ese momento no hacia nada.  
  
Duo simplemente tenia la mirada perdida en los cristales de la ventana. Un rato mas tarde como movido por una fuerza invisible, se puso de pie de un brinco intentando sentirse mejor... Hurgo en sus bolsillos en busca de algo y sonrió feliz al encontrarlo.  
  
- ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate? - Le ofreció partiendo una barra a la mitad. El joven de cabellos oscuros no respondió, levanto la mirada del pequeño monitor de cristal liquido, enfocando sus ojos en el chocolate  
  
- Te agradezco... pero me gusta mas el chocolate blanco - Duo se sintió algo decepcionado y retiro la mano con tristeza, entonces las manos rápidas de Heero le arrebataron el chocolate de los dedos  
  
- Creí que no te gustaba...  
  
- No dije que no iba a comerlo... - Repitió introduciendo el ultimo pedazo en su boca. Duo se sintió mucho mas animado con aquello y se sentó sobre el escritorio al lado de la portátil del 01 con expresión divertida...  
  
- Que bueno que te gusta - Bromeo moviendo su trenza  
  
- Si alguien te ve sobre el escritorio van a regañarte - Duo simplemente encogió los hombros en actitud despreocupada  
  
- ¿Por qué siempre estas enojado Heero?  
  
- Yo no estoy enojado  
  
- Sí lo estas  
  
- No  
  
- Si... mira... - Rió agachándose hasta quedar a su altura. Tomo ambas mejillas del 01 con los dedos dándoles un pelliscon y elevando sus labios hacia arriba formando una falsa sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Ves amigo! Deberías ejercitar mas estos músculos... porque si no lo sabes si hay músculos en la cara... además, te ves lindo cuando sonríes  
  
¿En verdad estaba haciendo eso con el rostro de Heero? Tenia que reconocer que ni siquiera pensaba lo que hacia... quizás los ojos furiosos del piloto frío lo devolverían a la realidad pero a ciencia cierta Heero parecía bastante más tranquilo que lo de costumbre El cálido cuerpo de Duo desprendía una suave aroma a jabón de miel. Los ojos grandes y expresivos brillaban de alegría, era evidente que ni siquiera pensaba que aquel de quien se estaba burlando olímpicamente podía matarlo con sus propias manos si se lo proponía.  
  
Heero solo tomo las manos de Duo dándoles un suave apretón para que este dejara de torturar así sus mejillas... Los ojos azul marinos se posaron en la deliciosa boca del trenzado. ¿Por qué los labios de Duo se veían tan apetitosos? Acerco lentamente el rostro. El joven de ojos azul violáceos parpadeo repetidamente ante el asombro. Nunca se había sentido tan "cerca" de Heero. Su corazón se acelero a la velocidad de un meteorito cayendo del espacio. Un par de manos frías se posaron en sus mejillas inmovilizándolo, tembló ante la situación, a la vez que apretó los ojos con nerviosismo esperando lo que fuera. Sin embargo, se sorprendió aun más cuando los labios de Heero rozaron sus mejillas delicadamente hasta que se detuvieron en un lugar donde una lengua lo lamió a conciencia.  
  
Su cuerpo ardió al instante y no pudo evitar un gemido que nació desde el fondo de su alma. Estar así de cerca con Heero no era algo a lo que él estuviera acostumbrado y se le hacia deliciosa aquella sensación. Ese aroma que dependía la piel del soldado perfecto y que solo el tenia había invadido sus sentidos... No pudo evitar un gemido que nació desde le fondo de su alma... un suspiro mezclado con deseo... Por suerte ya no compartían habitación, la verdad es que el tiempo en que había estado con él le había sido muy difícil no pensar en Heero... hasta una día llego a pensar si es que no estaba enfermo... no podía estar interesado en su compañero de batallas.. No, sencillamente no era posible. Tan rápido como había empezado, Heero volvió su cuerpo hacia atrás sentándose nuevamente en su lugar frente a la pequeña lapton. Las mejillas del trenzado eran ahora dos manzanas rojas y los jadeos de Duo se podían sentir quebrando el silencio aburrido del lugar  
  
- Tenias chocolate en la mejilla... - Explico simplemente  
  
Aquellas palabras lo bajaron de la nube. Sintió un calor enorme subiéndole por la garganta derecho a sus ahora maltrechas mejillas. Su cuerpo temblaba... ¿Heero había lamido sus mejillas?  
  
Esto si era una novedad... en una semana su vida se había puesto de cabeza... Primero fue seducido descaradamente por Trowa y ahora Heero... ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?  
  
Se alejo uno pasos hacia la puerta sin poder decir nada más. Quería salir lo más rápido que podía de allí... Con suavidad llevo sus pasos casi hasta afuera, convenciéndose mentalmente que no acababa de pasar absolutamente nada y que solo eran locuras de su imaginación cansada... Pero una frase seca y dicha con firmeza lo retuvo antes de salir.  
  
- Gracias...  
  
- ¿Eh? - Si decididamente no podía pensar con la claridad que debía...  
  
- Gracias por el chocolate, estaba delicioso - Le insinuó arrastrando sus palabras como si en aquella frase quisiera decirle algo mas... Duo enfoco sus asombrados ojos en él... ¿Qué significaba eso?... Iba a salir de allí, sin mas, pero la curiosidad lo pudo.  
  
- ¿El del paquete.. O el de mi boca? - Duo tembló, Su boca parecía hacer horas extras ya que hablaba sin mas, ni siquiera sabia porque había dejado escapar semejante tontería. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la razón... ¿Qué pretendía que Heero le contestara?  
  
Los ojos azul marino dejaron la concentración en la pantalla para enfocarse directamente en las amatistas temblorosas del trenzado. Algo en la mirada fría de su compañero le dijo que se había adentrado en terrenos que no debía. Ni siquiera sabia si era capaz de soportar la respuesta que él iba a darle... Probablemente un grito o una mueca de fastidio la cual en ese momento de debilidad su corazón no iba a poder soportar... Todo su cuerpo se sacudió con un violento escalofrío... Tenia que irse... tenia que salir a tomar aire. sintió que las mejillas le ardían aun más que antes, el cuerpo le palpitaba y supuso que el mareo era producto de la falta de aire...  
  
- Ambos...  
  
Ahora si se quedo sin aire... esa única palabra la había murmurado de manera sensual, esbozando una pequeña mueca que quiso a asimilarse a una sonrisa. No aguanto mas la presión... con un gemido ahogado atravesó por fin la puerta con los ojos azules aun contemplándolo... No estaba preparado para esto, ni siquiera sabia que pensar...  
  
sintió un fuerte ardor corriéndole por dentro, el corazón le ardía tanto como sus mejillas... parecía tonto... no era mas que un roce, sin embargo viniendo de Heero era mas que eso... el no solía demostrar nada y todo aquello, entendía Duo, era demasiado importante... aun mas sabiendo que el mismo había ahogado muchas veces en su interior el tierno sentimiento que nacía de el cuándo estaba con el piloto del 01...  
  
Demasiados cambios, demasiadas variantes en su vida y Duo solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar...  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Ahora si que no entendía nada, No... para nada ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar con Heero?  
  
Duo aun podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón... el aroma de su piel rozando la suya... el suave calor de sus labios acariciando sus mejillas... Aun le sumaba su voz sensual susurrándole casi al oído Heero... el hombre frío y distante, el seco piloto perfecto que nunca se equivocaba o cometía errores acababa de lamerle casi los labios, no lo había soñado... había pasado en realidad ¿Es que acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco? Para colmo seguía con aquella sensación extraña en el estomago pese a que los minutos ya habían pasado, le angustiaba saber que no podía compartir esos sentimientos con nadie mas...  
  
¡Cómo extrañaba a Quatre!... Que bien le hubiera venido una oreja para escucharlo en ese momento, no se sentía capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos y temores a Wuffei... No es que él fuera malo, es que creía que no era el indicado para entenderlo.  
  
¿Quién mas le quedaba?... ¿Heero?... No, que locura, obviamente que no y Trowa... bueno el cirquero era también parte de su problema. Su mente volvió a repasar aquellos momentos antes en la biblioteca... Era todo tan irreal, aun no creía que hubiera pasado, pero la calidez de aquella boca prohibida rozando la suya definitivamente había sido verdad.  
  
Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la hierva del jardín. El césped estaba ligeramente recortado, húmedo y desprendía un tenue aroma a hiervas... formando un cómodo colchón donde descansar. Cerro los ojos... tenia que tranquilizarse y analizar fríamente la situación... Aquel robusto roble le daba la protección del sol que necesitaba para dormir un poco... tenia que reconocer que tenia un poco de sueño. En la noche había tenido un par de pesadillas de las que solía que no lo dejaban dormir... Por suerte ya no eran tan seguidas como antes... aunque después de lo que le había pasado de pequeño no era raro que no pudiera dormir con total normalidad...  
  
Bufo por ultima vez, golpeando con las manos y los pies el césped a manera de eliminar la frustración tan grande que sentía... además... ¿Por qué se estaba haciendo problemas? Al final de cuentas ni Trowa, ni Heero le habían dicho media palabra de nada que pudiera involucrar sentimientos y él estaba ahí, todo angustiado y perseguido por nada. Si... eso era lo mejor... no tenia que pensar tonterías sin tener nada en concreto de donde agarrarse.  
  
El sueño le sobrevino de súbito, solo sentía la suave brisa del viento meciendo las hojas del árbol y enredar cada tanto los mechones rebeldes que se le habían escapado de la trenza... De pronto sintió un suave y delicado cosquilleo en una mejilla. Imaginando que podía ser in insecto o alguna hoja molesta que cayo sobre su rostro, manoteo con la mano derecha intentando retirar la molestia... Segundos mas tarde nuevamente sintió el mismo cosquilleo, como un suave toque sobre su piel, solo que esta vez se le agrego un aroma agradable, apenas cítrico que le recordó un campo de naranjales que había visitado de niño junto con el padre Maxwell...  
  
Abrios sus ojos violáceos espiando para acostumbrarse a la luz, menudo fue su susto cuando en vez de la frondosa copa del árbol se encontró con dos gemas esmeraldas que lo miraban chispeando acompañadas por una bella sonrisa y facciones bonitas...  
  
- ¿Dormias?... - Pregunto con voz suave y sensual  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Trowa!!!!... - respondió asustado sentándose de un envión ante la sorpresa, casi como si le hubieran pinchado la espada - ¡Volviste! - Murmuro con las mejillas tan rojas que competían fácilmente con un tomate...  
  
- Jejejejeje... Sip... llegue recién, hace un ratito  
  
- Awnnnn - Bostezo perezoso... - No sabia cuando ibas a volver... - No sabia que decirle, el corazón se le había acelerado mientras su mente intentaba en vano hila una de las tantas frases que había planeado decirle y que ahora no le venia ninguna a la mente.  
  
Volteo su mirada a su compañero, se veía sereno, la cabellera castaña caía sensualmente sobre un costado, por detrás se veía prolijamente recortada dejando ver un lago y atractivo cuello... ¿Atractivo? ¿El había pensado que se veía atractivo? La sola idea lo turbo aun mas... pero si... tenia que sincerarse con el mismo... Trowa le parecía atractivo por mas que quisiera negarlo... El verlo así le recordaba cuando despertó en su cama, en sus brazos, con esa calidez envolviéndolo seductoramente y con esa sensación de protección y bienestar que hacia tiempo no sentía... Se reflejo en sus ojos, aquellos eran de un verde tan cristalino que reflejaban con vehemencia el lugar que los rodeaba... Dejo salir un ligero gemido... Siempre había creído que le gustaba Heero... si, le había costado un poco admitirlo pero era así... pero Trowa también... ahora estaba confundido ¿Acaso le gustaba mas Trowa que Heero?  
  
- ¿Quieres hablar? - Pregunto el cirquero de pronto quitándolo de sus pensamientos  
  
- ¿Yo?... ¿De que? - Definitivamente hacerse el tonto le parecía la mejor opción  
  
- Creo que nos quedo "pendiente" un asunto - Dijo con seriedad. Duo no sabia que hacer, tendría que contestar, era obvio... En una película cuando venia una escena como la que estaba viviendo ahora, aparecía alguien que cortaba la tensa situación con una interrupción inesperada... Espero... y espero... pero claro... nadie apareció y nadie lo haría, contando que estaban en la parte trasera de la escuela y nadie sabia que estaban allí.  
  
- Yo... - Empezó diciendo por fin... - No se que decirte Trowa  
  
- ¿Te molesto que te besara?...  
  
- Mnno... pero... - El trenzado tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de seguir. Intento esbozar una sonrisa antes de seguir con un tono de broma que lamentablemente no le creía nadie... - No se si lo hayas notado amigo... pero aunque tenga el cabello largo y alguna que otra facción bonita no dejo de ser un hombre... soy un hombre - Reafirmo con seguridad, pero la reacción de Trowa no fue lo que esperaba...  
  
- HAHAHAHAHAHA... - El cirquero rió tomándose el estomago por la obviedad y por la seriedad que había puesto Duo en aquella frase afectada. El trenzado simplemente quedo descolocado... - si lo he notado y aun así...  
  
- ¿Ah? - Quedo perplejo  
  
- Aun así me gustas mucho... ¿Y que?... - Los ojos verdes ardieron en dirección de Duo.  
  
El piloto del 02 quedo sin palabras ni nada con que rebatirle. Ni siquiera vio cuando el se puso en cuatro patas, hincando las rodillas en el césped y acercándose a el cómo una fiera salvaje en busca de su tierna presa...  
  
- ¿Porque?.... ¿Te molesta mucho saber que me gustas? - Inquirió con el rostro separado del suyo por apenas veinte centímetros  
  
- N-no... no... lo queeee... me perturba -Contesto tragando duro  
  
- ¿Te perturba?... Eso es bueno - Hablo sonriéndole. Se sentó sobre las piernas de Duo inmovilizándolo por completo, dejándolo plenamente a su merced.  
  
Rozo su rostro con la yema de sus dedos. Recorrió sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios carnosos. Después de la sorpresa inicial Duo cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la mágica caricia y tal como había pasado en la biblioteca cuando Trowa lo beso por primera vez, se dejo llevar por todas las sensaciones que despertaba en el, el cirquero Volvió a sentir el suave roce de aroma cítrico sobre su piel... Gimió de expectación, la respiración se le acelero y sus exhalaciones se volvieron mas pesadas... Deseaba el beso... pero no vino... solo una caricia tierna que le llenaba aun mas de deseo... Abrió los ojos para encontrar la gentil sonrisa de Trowa frente a sus ojos y una pequeña flor muy aromática, color blanca con centro amarillento anaranjado. Trowa la sostenía delicadamente rosando con ella su piel.  
  
- Es un Azahar - Le explico extendiéndosela - No hay en esta región, la traje desde L3 para ti - Le dijo dejándola caer en sus manos. Duo estaba mas perplejo que nunca. No sabia como sentirse ¿Halagado? ¿Abochornado?.... aunque si vamos a ser justos ese detalle le había encantado.  
  
- Trowa... no soy una mujer - Insistió apenado  
  
- Lo se Duo... - Acepto acercando su rostro para tomar el del trenzado con ambas manos  
  
- Pero... - Quiso protestar  
  
- Dime que me aleje y ya no te molestare...  
  
Los ojos de Duo se posaron una vez mas en el cirquero... ¿Cómo resistirse a esos labios rosados que se le acercaban cada vez mas... Su propio cuerpo ardía en espera de aquel beso... Sintió otra vez la boca de Trowa rozar la suya, su lengua juguetear sobre sus labios, un pequeño mordisco juguetón probando su boca, las manos del cirquero se aferraron a el en un agarre delicado y a la vez firme... El piloto del Deathscyche se estaba acostumbrando a esa boca juguetona que solía asaltarlo cuando menos se lo esperaba con sumo placer... Este segundo beso le estaba resultando aun mas delicioso que el primero.  
  
Duo subió su mano derecha hasta descansarla detrás de la nuca de Trowa. El piloto del Heavyarms era mas alto así que intentaba asirse de el de la mejor manera posible. La cabeza del cirquero estaba ladeada y el cabello castaño se apretaba contra su piel. El trenzado podía percibir las fuertes palpitaciones de su propio corazón latiendo apretado contra el pecho del otro muchacho. En ese momento no pensó que era un hombre, eso no le interesaba, no... solo dejarse llevar por la dulce sensación de bienestar que estaba sintiendo en sus brazos.  
  
Escucho su propio gemido ahogarse en la boca de Trowa... momento que este aprovecho para deslizar su lengua dentro de ella y así profundizar el beso. El trenzado sintió un nudo en el estomago... No podía sentirse mas nervioso. Su mano vago temblorosa hasta posarse en la piel desnuda que dejaba ver los botones abiertos de la camisa del uniforme escolar... El beso se corto por falta de aire. El joven de ojos verdes se retiro unos centímetros para mirar a Duo... Labios palpitantes por el beso, los grandes ojos violáceos cerrados en una mueca de satisfacción haciendo juego con las mejillas enrojecidas que le daban un aspecto de inocencia adorable. Si de algo estaba seguro Trowa, era que Duo le gustaba mucho.  
  
- ¡TROWAAAA!... - Grito una voz lejana  
  
El cirquero se separo ligeramente de Duo para volver la vista sobre la figura que lo llamaba a lo lejos... Era Catherine, primero le pareció extraño pero imagino que si lo estaba buscando seria por algo importante.  
  
- Es Catherine... ¿Me disculpas? Enseguida regreso - Le dijo poniéndose de pie de mala gana porque estaba muy a gusto. Duo lo miro turbado aun por el beso, parecía no haberle prestado atención, es mas, ni oírlo de modo que las manos del cirquero le tomaron el rostro volviendo la cara del joven de rasgos bonitos hacia el... - No te vayas... regreso enseguida  
  
Duo simplemente asintió con la cabeza incapaz de hacer nada mas. Lo vio alejarse. La pequeña flor que el le había dado yacía protegida por la palma de su mano, en una especie de huequito...  
  
Su cabeza era un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados, no sabia como reaccionar ante todo aquello, no era solo porque Trowa era hombre, eso ya lo había asumido, era que el no podía lidiar con sus propios demonios...  
  
- ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?.... - Se pregunto golpeando su cabeza con el tronco del árbol...  
  
Sin embargo, el dulce sabor de los labios de Trowa aun perduraba en su boca, el aroma de su cabello en su nariz y el palpitar de su corazón en su piel. Llevo su mano hasta los labios en un vano intento de sentir su sabor... Tomo la flor y la rozo por su rostro sintiendo su aroma... Deliciosa... como el detalle de habérsela traído... No sabia que Trowa fuera tan romántico... Una sonrisa curvo sus labios... quizás el destino ya hubiera decidido por el  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Desde un árbol lejano una figura de tez ligeramente morena observo la situación... Sus manos estaban fuertemente aferradas al árbol, casi podían contemplarse cada uno de sus músculos ya que la tensión en sus brazos lo hacían verse de esa manera... Lo que no sabia es que otra persona a su vez estaba viéndolo a el. Casi salido de las sombras otro joven, ataviado de blanco le interrumpió con tono firme y sencillo  
  
- Deberías decírselo...  
  
- ¡Wuffei!... - Exclamo asombrado enfrentando los ojos negros y penetrantes del piloto del Shenlong...  
  
- En vez de esconderte, deberías hablar con Maxwell...  
  
- No se de que hablas... - Farfullo enojado con una helada mirada en sus ojos azules...  
  
- Si sabes...  
  
- ..............  
  
- No quieres aceptarlo que es distinto...  
  
- No es asunto tuyo...  
  
- No... Pero date cuenta que Barton tomo la delantera... luego no te quejes...  
  
- No me quejo... el no me importa - Dijo con tono decidido. Pero una carcajada salida de labios del chino lo distrajo...  
  
- ¿No te importa?...  
  
- No  
  
- No poco...  
  
Sin decir mas lo volvió a dejar a solas con sus pensamientos. Volvió su mirada nuevamente al lugar... Duo estaba ahora solo. seguía sentado con la espalda contra el tronco del árbol... además parecía muy pensativo y meditabundo... ¿Y si Wuffei tenia razón?... ¿Era mejor ponerle frente a esto que le estaba pasando o era mejor olvidarlo? El solía ser el piloto perfecto, sin sentimientos, sin dolor... sin embargo el pasar de la guerra fueron haciendo mella en su carácter hasta hacerlo dudar si en verdad era tan perfecto... Una maquina de matar... esa era le definición... solo que no podía terminar de aceptarlo  
  
Se mordió los labios con fuerza... le llego un extraño sentimiento que no sabia definir... Aun podía sentir la piel de Duo sobre la suya, el aroma de su cabello, su piel, su repentino palpitar... ¡Oh si!... tenia que admitir que el trenzado le estaba moviendo algo mas que el piso... estaba removiendo en el todos los sentimientos que podía tan solo con esa sonrisa suave. ¿Iba a permitir que Trowa le ganara la partida?  
  
Continuara...  
  
++++++++++++  
  
N de A: Ya se que no tengo regularidad para nada con mis fics, pero como les conté este fic no lo tenia ni ahí planeado, en verdad perdonen que demore tanto, de todas formas espero que les guste la historia... Aunque les aclaro que reclamen lo que reclamen aun no decido con quien se va a quedar Duo... quizás las sorprenda y se quede con Trowa ^#____#^ Bueno a todas las que me escribieron por este fic mil gracias, no sabia que podía gustar tanto con tan solo un capitulo, espero no haberlas decepcionado... espero poder seguirlo pronto, igual como dije ahora hay muchísimas escritoras yaoi y muchas muy buenas así que no me van a extrañar tanto si no escribo seguido ^^  
  
Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a Luz porque ella siempre me esta enviando imágenes para ayudarme, además es una gran amiga y escritora, y a Clau como aliciente para que rinda pronto su examen y salga bien  
  
¡Perdone de nuevo la demora y hasta la próxima!  
  
Hanaiana@yahoo.es Besitos de corazón  
Faby-chan (Itzukiai) Octubre 2003 


	3. Un beso robado a medianoche

"Entre dos destinos"  
  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
  
Trowa - Duo - Heero  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
+++++++++++++  
III - Un beso robado a medianoche...  
+++++++++++++  
  
N de A: Errrr, no suelo avisar en mis historias cuando un capitulo es o no lemon, además si alguien lee yaoi tiene que entender que esto puede llegar  
a pasar, pero como me han llegado unos cuantos mails de gente que jamás había leído un yaoi pero que se fascino con mi anterior historia, me veo en  
la necesidad de aviarles que este capitulo puede tener escenas alguito  
fuertes ^#___#^... y no bromeo. Advertidos de antemano  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
- Mnnno... Trowa... ya no... - Murmuro Duo entrecortado desde la oscuridad del pasillo  
  
Su cuerpo tembló. Dejo escapar un suspiro tan fuerte que temió que les descubrieran... Las cosas estaban empezando a ser más "ardientes" de lo que hubiera imaginado y en verdad se dejo hacer... Había pasado una semana desde el regreso de Trowa y ciertamente entre los dos las cosas habían cambiado. Duo había aceptado que entre el y el cirquero había algo mas que una simple atracción... todo lo que empezó con un beso tibio ahora se estaba convirtiendo en fuego apasionado que parecía alimentarse del aire y que quemaba su interior abrazándolo con su intenso calor...  
  
De todas formas no era tan fácil como parecía... las misiones secretas muchas veces los mantenían bastante ocupados, era rara la vez coincidían y podían disfrutar de tiempo a solas, así que cuando lo tenían... intentaban sacar el máximo provecho de ello. El trenzado estaba ahora contra la pared, su compañero lo tenia literalmente acorralado, con su boca en la suya, robándole intensos gemidos y suspiros profundos. Ni siquiera sabia como, pero allí estaba, como una amante atrapada contra la pared a punto de perder su virginidad... Bueno, ni tanto, pero casi...  
  
Los ojos verdes de Trowa estaban sensualmente cerrados, las mejillas estaban tenuemente teñidas de rosa, su cabello castaño se mezclaba con las hebras castaño rojizas que la trenza de Duo dejaba escapar y por ultimo sus labios, estaban rojos y carnosos que palpitaban con cada beso. Parecían querer cada vez mas la boca del otro, deseando con locura aquellos labios incansables, llenos de deseo contenido y pasión desbordante..  
  
Trowa tenia una de las manos de Duo atrapada en alto, apretada contra la pared, y los dedos entrelazados con los suyos como en una unión mágica, mientras que la otra hurgaba los botones de la camisa desabrochándola con algo de dificultad para disfrutar de aquel cuello cremoso que se dejaba ver ante sus ojos... busco ese lugar justo, donde se percibía el latir acelerado de aquel corazón, lo beso, lo lamió con una sensualidad única, hasta podía percibir como su amante de iba deshaciendo entre sus besos... La mano siguió desabotonando hasta dejar la piel de su pecho liberada de la opresión, entonces acaricio su piel, dejando resbalar su mano sobre sus tetillas, acariciándolas hasta endurecerlas como piedritas... Duo solo se dejaba hacer, estaba completamente doblegado a las caricias suaves y sensuales del cirquero...  
  
Nunca imagino que Trowa pudiera ser tan cariñoso, solía acariciarlo en cualquier lado aunque solo fuera rozar sus manos, siempre estaba tratando de tomar su piel para hacerle saber que él estaba allí, que sentía algo por él y que lo protegería siempre... Para una persona abierta y tan hambrienta de caricias como era el, esas cosas de Trowa lo hacían sentirse como en el séptimo cielo. Pero por alguna razón lo de ellos siempre terminaba allí, en el ruedo de caricias, jamás pasaba a mas... siempre, siempre, estaban interrumpiéndolos... si no era Wuffei quien los llamaba, alguien que pasaba cerca o simplemente algún ruido que les hacia perder cualquier atisbo de concentración, y el siempre terminaba igual, adolorido y excitado como un demonio... ¿Seria esta vez la excepción?  
  
Sus propias manos cobraron vida propia al aventurarse a tocar mas de la piel tibia del pecho del cirquero, resbalando su mano por el cuello largo y disfrutando de su agradable sabor... Pero cuando su mano resbalo hacia el pantalón sintió un rictus en el cuerpo de su compañero. Con un jadeo, sintió las caderas de Trowa acomodarse sobre las suyas, haciéndolo sentir que estaba realmente mas allá de una simple excitación.  
  
- Ahhh... Duo... me vuelves loco - Susurro en su oído cuando sintió la pequeña mano juguetear con sus tetillas  
  
Los ojos verdes se abrieron dejándole ver su profundidad. Eran hermosos, tenían un tono extraño, un verde, mezclado con algo de tono miel... podían ser fríos como los de una fiera salvaje o tiernos y cálidos como los de un gatito mimoso... Trowa se las arreglo para desabotonar su pantalón, el trenzado sintió un poco de temor... el pasillo era bastante oscuro y alejado... pero pasillo al fin, no imaginaba que podrían pensar si alguien los encontraba en "esa" situación... Completamente vergonzoso.  
  
Sin embargo cuando la mano cálida y hábil del cirquero se hundió dentro de su ropa interior todo empezó a darle vuelta y en aquel pasillo oscuro solo podía escuchar sus propios gemidos que se ahogaban en la piel de su pareja. Tenia los labios rojos de tanto morderlos, reprimir sus gemidos no era algo tan fácil... Su cuerpo sintió un latigazo, una ondeada de placer mas allá de sus sentidos, y también sintió algo de frío... extrañado por esta mezcla de sensaciones por fin se dio cuenta que sus pantalones y su ropa interior estaban casi a la altura de sus rodillas, toda su piel sensible quedo expuesta al aire.  
  
Estaba por protestar cuando Trowa se agacho hasta quedar casi de rodillas... sintió sus manos apretar sus nalgas mientras la boca del cirquero terminaba el trabajo que había empezado su mano momentos antes. Duo tubo que sostenerse para no caer... era lo mas lejos que habían llegado hasta el momento, y empezó a sentir temor... Quizás no era aun el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel.  
  
Se desato una lucha interna en su cabeza, por un lado el intenso deseo que estaba quemándole la piel y por otro lado el temor y la sensación de que estaban yendo demasiado rápido. El ritmo había empezado a aumentar y también la sensación de Duo. Enterró las manos en su cabeza, enredándolas en la suave cabellera castaña y prolijamente recortada que tenia Trowa, pero cuando sintió sus dedos jugueteando entre sus nalgas sintió un fuerte escalofrío que lo hizo reaccionar  
  
- E... e... es... espera... Trowa... - Jadeo asustado  
  
- ¿.....? - El cirquero se detuvo un momento observando desde abajo el rostro de su "amante"  
  
- Por favor... no sigas... - Rogó lloriqueando llevando sus manos para cubrirse los ojos.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo?  
  
- Yoooo...  
  
- ¿Duo?...  
  
- Ya no sigas... - Gimió preocupado... - Espera Trowa... yo... creo... que aun no estoy listo para esto... definitivamente no... - Los ojos verdes del cirquero se enfocaron en él, se veía tembloroso, y a pesar de toda la pasión que era capaz, aun sentía ciertas restricciones acerca de esto. Se detuvo. Trepo por su cuerpo hasta llegar nuevamente a mirarlo a los ojos, la mano que tenia cubriéndole el rostro cedió un poco, se veía sumamente avergonzado. Estaba seguro que si seguía lo iba a dañar... así que se detuvo casi seguro de lo que pasaba, sin embargo, tenia que preguntar... tenia que saber...  
  
-Duo... Dime... ¿Yo te gusto? - Quiso saber enfocando su mirada sincera en él. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que el trenzado no podría mentirle... Duo se sonrojo hasta las orejas  
  
- ¡Oh Vaaaaaamooosss Trowa!... en verdad no puedes estar preguntándome esto... - Dijo con tono desesperado  
  
- Mírame... - Le dijo levantando sus temblosos ojos hacia él... - Te lo pregunto porque quiero saber sí esto esta bien para ti...  
  
- Esta bien para mí... ¿Por qué dudas? ¿Ah?  
  
- Cuando te bese por primera vez, aquella vez que te hice creer que había algo entre los dos, algo paso dentro de mí... - Explico sinceramente susurrándole las palabras con dulzura - Esto fue creciendo con cada beso y ahora estoy seguro de que siento por ti algo inmensamente fuerte... No quiero seguir con esto si tu no eres feliz  
  
Los ojos violáceos de Duo se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas otra vez, era tan placentero oírle decir esas cosas... ¿Realmente le impostaba tanto? El corazón se le estrujo de emoción, en toda su vida nadie le había hablado tan sinceramente y con el corazón en la mano...  
  
Solo atino a hacer lo que sabia, lo que le nació al oírle. Subió sus manos hasta su cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo tan dulcemente como podía, dejando que sus labios hablaran por él, que su corazón se acompasara con el suyo. Al terminar el beso tierno, mordisqueo el labio de Trowa antes de soltarlo completamente para hablarle al oído  
  
- Claro que me gustas tonto... me gustan tus labios, me gusta tu sonrisa, me gusta como haces latir mi corazón cada vez que te veo, no quiero que te sientas inseguro de ello.. - Dijo con seguridad y con el rostro arrebatado de rojo por la vergüenza - No eres tu... soy yo quien tiene miedo... pero si eso es lo que sientes... bien, hagamos el amor... - Continuo llevando la mano de Trowa hacia su propia desnudez una vez mas, como una clara invitación a seguir donde se habían quedado  
  
Trowa rió ante este comentario simple y tan de Duo, era lo que necesitaba para saber que iba por buen camino. A diferencia de lo que él creía, le acomodo la ropa ante la mirada extrañada de su pareja y luego lo abrazo con fuerza. Duo ya no entendía nada. De todas formas no era tan malo estar apretado entre sus fuertes brazos, por el contrario, se sentía delicioso y él era el único que lo hacia sentir así de protegido y querido  
  
- ¿Trowa?... - Llamo intentando una respuesta... Después de lo que acababa de decirle por lo menos esperaba que le dijera algo... ¿No?... pero el cirquero solo lo miraba, comiéndolo con aquella mirada verde que a Duo tanto le gustaba  
  
- Perdona por presionarte... Haremos el amor cuando ambos estemos listos  
  
- Pero yo ya lo estoy - Dijo sonrojado como tomate  
  
- No... no lo estas... por mas que me lo digas... Duo, quiero amarte, que me ames, no tener sexo y nada mas  
  
- P-pero...  
  
- Ya... no hables mas - Dijo apartándose levemente intentando calmar su corazón - Ven... vamos por un helado - Hablo con una sonrisa suave en los labios  
  
Duo debió haber insistido, pero supo que no era lo mejor... Trowa tenia razón después de todo... ya no era el momento. Termino de acomodarse la ropa y se divirtió acomodando a Trowa también... claro que este no estaba muy de acuerdo a que lo siguiera "tocando" disimuladamente y por ende excitándolo después de ambos decidieran parar... Después de un rato el cirquero le tendió la mano, tomo la de Duo entre sus dedos mientras lo arrastraba por el pasillo hacia fuera de la escuela en busca de un helado...  
  
El 02 tenia en ese momento sentimientos encontrados, por un lado un poco de temor por lo lejos que habían llegado esta vez y a la vez muchísimo cariño por como era Trowa con él. Oh si... algo en él estaba naciendo hacia Trowa con el pasar de los días y él pensaba disfrutarlo  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Era ya muy tarde cuando Duo regreso de su misión. Solo había tenido que infiltrarse en los laboratorios secretos de la resistencia y alterar un poco un par de formulas de modo de dejarlas inservibles... Nada difícil para un Shinigami experimentado como él... ¡Bah!... A eso se dedicaba... ¿No?  
  
Debía mantener la paz para evitar otra molesta guerra que los envolviera una vez mas, les había costado mucho conseguir la paz y pensaban mantenerla.  
  
Estaba agotado... en lo único que pensaba era en darse un baño y dormir calientito en su cama por un largo, largo tiempo. Es mas, pensaba dormir todo el día siguiente excusándose de todas sus clases y absolutamente de todo lo que implicara estar despierto al otro día... Cuando por fin entro en su habitación creyó que sus sueños iban a convertirse en realidad, pero para su desgracia, la suerte no estaba de su lado... Su baño estaba recién reparado y no podía bañarse ahí. Al parecer una filtración de agua en el edificio había obligado al personal de mantenimiento revisar uno a uno los caños hasta dar con la perdida y la "gotera"... que para su mala suerte no estaba en otro lado que en su cuarto.  
  
La desesperación se apodero de su cuerpo, hacia calor, estaba agotado y no podía irse a dormir de esa forma, hasta el pelo aun atado en la trenza parecía pesado y algo pegajoso. No había caso, tenia que bañarse donde fuera. Suspiro resignado aceptando que nada podía hacer. Enfoco sus cansados ojos violetas en la titilante hora de su reloj... era tarde... ¿Quién podría ayudarle a esas horas?  
  
Primero pensó en Trowa, después de todo eran un poquito mas que amigos, pero bueno eso era justamente lo que ponía freno a su decisión... Definitivamente No. Después de aquellas atrevidas caricias y de que le pidió tiempo para asimilar aquello, no iba a presentarse en el medio de la noche pidiéndole amablemente que le prestara el baño... Seria un idiota si lo hiciera... Trowa no se tragaría ese cuento por mas verdad que fuera y además terminaría haciendo algo de lo que todavía no estaba preparado para hacer... El solo pensarlo lo hacia estremecer  
  
¿Wuffei? No... decididamente no, él dormía tan profundamente y si lo despertaba lo único que conseguiría era ganarse su fastidio... y en verdad el sabia enojarse mucho cuando no quería hacer algo... mejor no.  
  
¿Heero?... no, la verdad no quería molestar a Heero, últimamente parecía que cuando estaban juntos había algo que tironeaba, sobre todo desde que había empezado lo de el con Trowa, siempre parecía de mal humor... había visto a Heero mirarlo con gesto de fastidio y eso lo ponía mal... sinceramente tampoco parecía la mejor salida...  
  
Quatre, él si seria una buena opción... otra vez sintió cuanto extrañaba a su compinche amigo, pero él seguía en su colonia, ocupándose de uno de los negocios de su fallecido padre y su habitación estaba cerrada...  
  
podría colgarse por la ventana y llegar hasta allí, si esa seria la solución ideal, no molestaría a nadie, el rubio no se enojaría, no interrumpiría nada y nadie se enteraría... El "crimen perfecto"... Se sonrió con placer por saber que esa era la solución que necesitaba...  
  
Cargo en un bolso sus artículos de baño y agrego su pijama limpia... con el cabello sostenido bajo una apretada gorra negra se acerco al balcón colocándose el bolso en la espalda.  
  
La noche era semi oscura, la luna iluminaba suavemente los jardines, nunca imagino que iba a tener que hacer gala de sus conocimientos para colgarse desde la ventana de la escuela... Con habilidad se apretó la cuerda a la estrecha figura y comenzó a descender...  
  
Cayo en el balcón que buscaba tratando de minimizar cualquier ruido que llamara la atención... Nadie lo había visto, era como un ladrón en la noche, una sombra desplazándose en la oscuridad... todo un experto en pasar desapercibido.  
  
Tomo un pequeño objeto metálico y lo deslizo con suavidad haciendo ceder la cerradura y abriendo las hojas de la ventana. Se sonrió, su habilidad no había mermado nada desde que la guerra termino...  
  
Pero súbitamente una luz lo encegueció, alguien lo había descubierto y había encendido las luces cuando aun sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad... Llevo su mano instintivamente hasta sus ojos repeliendo la luz. Poco a poco la bajo y sus ojos violetas se encontraron frente a frente a un caño frío, metálico y redondo de un arma de fuego.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios haces colgado de mi ventana? - Gruño una voz mas que conocida, cuando registró que el que estaba allí no era otro que Duo.  
  
- ¡¡¡HEERO!!! - Dijo con tono tembloroso dándose cuenta de su error, la de Quatre era la habitación siguiente, se había colgado hasta la habitación del soldado perfecto ¿Cómo podía pasarle aquello? ¿Podía ser tan tonto para errar un calculo tan importante?  
  
- Hmmmmmfff... No sabia que te gustaba espiar por las noches a tus compañeros - Le susurro bajando el arma y volviendo a cerrar la ventana - Espero que disfrutes el espectáculo - Volvió a hablar riendo suavemente.  
  
- ¿El espectáculo? -  
  
Duo no entendía nada, ni tenia la más remota idea de que era lo que Heero quería decirle, pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa... Heero estaba completamente desnudo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el consabido calor corporal le subió en menos de dos segundos al rostro... estaba anonadado y lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de mirarlo. El soldado perfecto era eso... perfecto, tenia cada músculo trabajado suavemente marcándose con cada movimiento... Cintura estrecha, caderas suaves que se confundían con las pernas torneadas y perfectas. Su espalda dejaba denotar las horas de entrenamiento físico... El cabello castaño lucia revuelto y cubría ligeramente sus enigmáticos ojos azules. Casi pudo ver la pequeña cicatriz que aun se dejaba ver en el costado derecho de su cadera... por arriba de su nalga derecha... ¡Dios! ¿Porqué seguía mirándolo así de ese modo?  
  
- N-no sabia que estabas desnudo - Susurro intentando mirar a otro lado  
  
- Así me gusta dormir, no creo que deba explicarte porque elijo dormir así ¿O no? - Contesto simplemente - Por otro lado... sigo sin saber que haces en mi balcón a esta hora de la noche...  
  
- Uhhhh... veras... yooooo... lo que pasa... ¡Ay Heero!, Perdóname... sé que vas a matarme... pero, ¿Podrías ponerte algo encima?... - Dijo Duo más rojo que un tomate, simplemente no podía mantenerle la mirada... Por lo menos no a los ojos  
  
- Tskkkk... No pensaba que te molestara algo tan tonto  
  
- No me molesta... Me perturba... - Aseguro el trenzado mordiéndose los labios de inmediato... ¿Cómo demonios le había dicho aquello?  
  
Heero se quedo viéndolo, lucia increíblemente adorable... No se había imaginado que podía perturbar tanto a Duo con aquello tan simple. Una pequeña y sensual sonrisa apareció en su rostro auque estaba también surcada por un dejo de intriga ¿Qué estaba haciendo el allí?  
  
- ¿A que debo tu nocturna visita? - Pregunto envolviéndose con la sabana de la cama. Duo se quedo viéndolo sin contestar, la verdad la sabana no remediaba demasiado las cosas, en el fondo él seguía viéndolo desnudo y el saber que bajo esa tela fina estaba solo su piel no ayudaba en nada - ¿Duo?  
  
-..............  
  
- ¿Duo? - Volvió a preguntar  
  
- ¿Eh? Ah... si... me equivoque de ventana  
  
- ¿Mhhh?  
  
- Uhhhh... lo siento... creo que esta noche estoy disipado... hehehehehehe... te explico, recién llego de una misión...  
  
- Sí lo sé... ¿Y?...  
  
- quería darme un baño y no puedo usar el mío... entonces pensé usar el de Quatre para no molestar a nadie mas...  
  
- Y deliberadamente te equivocaste de ventana - Los ojos fríos se posaron en él de tal manera que Duo comenzó a temblar  
  
- No... no fue deliberado, no quería despertarte... Lo siento... - Volvió a disculparse bajando la vista, entonces intentó regresar a abrir la ventana para irse... - Discúlpame, que duermas bien...  
  
- ¿Adónde te crees que vas? - Pregunto afirmándose de su brazo. De un tirón lo volvió a meter dentro de la habitación. Duo, su trenza y su bolso cayeron de golpe al piso.  
  
- ¿Ah?  
  
- Usa mi baño, Baka - Gruño soltándolo. El trenzado exhalo un fuerte suspiro...  
  
- No... esta bien, no quiero molestarte  
  
- Usa mi baño y ya no digas mas  
  
- Pero Heero, yo no quiero dejarte sin dormir, además mojo mucho el baño y definitivamente no querrás ver el cabello que se me cae en cuanto me lo lavo, y es tarde también y sé que tu sueles levantarte temp...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡DUO!!!  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¡Cállate!... - Gruño en forma molesta... ¿Por qué demonios ese Baka tenia que hablar tanto?... Se puso de pie y lo enfrento una vez mas - NO ME MOLESTAS, yo te lo estoy ofreciendo... ¡USA MI BAÑO!  
  
- G-gracias  
  
Duo titubeo un momento, pero a decir verdad conocía perfectamente ese tono autoritario con el que Heero solía hablarle y cuando lo hacia... mas valía seguirle la corriente. Un fuerte golpe en el estomago se había ganado hace tiempo por contradecirlo... Tomo sus cosas y se encamino hasta el pequeño baño en una punta de la habitación. Antes de entrar dio una fugaz mirada al piloto del 01, seguía de la misma forma, con la sabana arrollada a la cintura dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo, se había sentado al escritorio y había abierto la lapton... El piloto del 01 no tenia idea lo fuerte que había impactado aquello en el corazoncito de Duo Maxwell...  
  
El trenzado cerro la puerta del baño bastante malhumorado... De todas las ventanas para equivocarse ¿Porque justo había tenido que ser la de el? No podía pasarle peor cosa. Aun no entendía porque siempre todo lo que tenia que ver con Heero le perturbaba tanto.. pero así era... Heero... siempre Heero, su vida parecía girar en torno a el... Echo una vista rápida a aquel lugar, era diferente del suyo. Un baño prolijo, con cada cosa en su lugar, ni una pizca de polvo o de humedad, no era difícil imaginarse a quien pertenecía... todo estaba prolijo, todo en su lugar, de tal manera que hasta dudo en meterse a la ducha.  
  
Pero el tono había sido terminante... "Usa mi baño"... Sep, mejor no contradecirlo. Se quito la ropa dejándola caer en el suelo, se deshizo del nudo de la trenza soltando su cabello... sintió una leve satisfacción al hacerlo, como un hormigueo que le hizo saber que estaba suelto, estaba bastante largo, tenia que plantearse el cortárselo un poco, ya empezaba a molestarle tanto pelo... Abrió la llave de paso y el agua de la ducha empezó a caer generando una suave capa de vapor que lleno de calidez el lugar.  
  
Estaba por meterse al agua cuando se dio cuenta que se había olvidado el Shampoo... y no podía lavarse el pelo sin shampoo, el jabón se lo dejaba muy seco, si lo tuviera corto quizás, pero de esa forma jamás podría. Busco con la mirada algún frasco con el membrete que le indicara donde podía estar el Shampoo, pero no lo hallo. Tendría que volver a molestarle, a preguntarle si es que podía prestarle el suyo.  
  
- ¡Hee-chan! Hiujuuuu... - Lo llamo con los dedos mientras la sonrisa dibujaba su rostro como si fuera una caricatura  
  
Heero se puso de pie al verle, la larga cabellera castaña se asomaba cayendo casi como si fuera una capa. Se acerco hasta él, pero el trenzado se iba metiendo cada vez mas adentro del baño  
  
- ¿Que pasa?  
  
- Sé que vas a matarme... yo mismo lo haría... pero me olvide el shampoo... ¿Podrías prestarme el tuyo?  
  
- Hmmmfffff...  
  
Heero entro súbitamente al baño haciendo caso omiso a Duo, sin siquiera verle... Camino hasta llegar a un pequeño mueble de donde saco dos frascos azules, uno con shampoo y el otro con crema de enjuague. Se volvió a el y se los extendió... y ahora si que se quedo pasmado. Duo también estaba totalmente desnudo, el vapor de agua no ocultaba su desnudez por completo, tenia el cabello largo suelto y pegado al cuerpo, que se extendía poco mas allá de sus caderas. Las mejillas de Duo estaban rojas y los ojos violáceos lo miraban con incredulidad. Entonces haciendo eco de su autocontrol, él le extendió lo que le había pedido. Duo tomo ambos frascos regalándole la mas linda de las sonrisas. Se acerco hasta Heero y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de retirarse para meterse al agua... habría caminado dos pasos cuando se volvió a girar quedando frente a el...  
  
- Gracias Hee-chan... eres un sol, prometo no molestarte por un largo, largo tiempo - rió divertido mientras caminaba de espaldas a el quedando frente a la ducha...  
  
- ¡Cómo me gustaría creer eso! - Le contesto fríamente... A decir verdad no sabia como había hecho para decir eso, estaba demasiado shockeado con la visión como para hablar, sin embargo las palabras parecieron salir de sus labios en una combinación perfecta de la mascara de frialdad y el temor que ahora corría por su cuerpo.  
  
Duo rió sonoramente... amaba esas respuestas secas del 01... No era Heero si no le decía una cosa así... Se metió en el agua por fin, disfrutando del calor de la tan ansiada ducha... ¡Qué placer!...  
  
Los ojos azules siguieron el cuerpo blanquecino de Duo hasta que quedo bajo el agua tibia, contorneándose por el vidrio que protegía el baño... era como algo irreal, el cabello largo, la cintura estrecha y ese cuerpo que parecía tan delicado como el de una mujer... Heero no pudo evitar pensar si el trenzado se daría cuenta de lo atractivo que era  
  
Cada uno de sus músculos parecía relajarse bajo la ansiada caricia del agua caliente, tenia los ojos cerrados y de manera casi mágica comenzó a tatarear una canción... una bella canción romántica que burbujeaba de sus labios como el canto de un ruiseñor... pero aun, como el de una sirena... Heero se dio cuenta de dos cosas... Duo lo tenia hipnotizado bajo sus encantos... y tenia que salir de allí antes que cometiera una locura... Con el cuerpo respondiendo a los estímulos huyo de aquel lugar, tan confundido como si estuviera verdaderamente enamorado...  
  
Al terminar el baño, Duo se envolvió con su tallón procurando aislar también su pelo con una toalla grande, pero, para colmo de males, se dio cuenta que también había dejado su cepillo en su habitación...  
  
¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?  
  
Tendría que haber revisado el bolso antes de salir de su habitación... el shampoo, la crema enjuague y ahora el cepillo... sencillamente ese no era su día... quería que acabara de una vez y solo lo haría en cuanto pusiera los pies en su cama... Volvió a recorrer con sus ojos el baño en busca de un cepillo... pero se encontró frustrado cuando solo vio un peine...  
  
¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que se había peinado con un peine? Un dolor en su cabeza lo punzo al recordarlo... De solo pensarlo le corrió un calofrío... ¿¿¿Tanto pelo desenredado por un pequeño peine plástico???... ¡Demasiado!...  
  
Suspiro largamente antes de caer en la desesperación... se imaginaba los tirones torturantes en su cabeza y la cosa no mejoraba... lejos de eso parecía empeorar.. ¿Tendría Heero alguno? Tendría que preguntarle... Lo invadió una sensación de temor... no le parecía buena idea, quizás el estaba durmiendo ya y solo lo molestaría preguntándole y despertándole también... ¿Qué hacer?... Volvió su mirada al peine... Definitivamente no... no iba a pasar por esa tortura otra vez...  
  
Abrió lentamente la puerta del baño, intentando no hacer un ruido por si dormía, dio unos pequeños pasos en la oscuridad... la habitación tenia todas las luces apagadas... Solo se veía el brillo de la luna entrando por la ventana ahora abierta... el viento mecía las cortinas haciéndolas ondear... Lo busco en la cama pero de lejos se dio cuenta que no estaba allí... Iba a llamarlo cuando oyó un gemido ahogado, casi imperceptible, un gemido extraño que dejo a Duo perplejo.. Se atrevió a dar dos pasos mas lejos de la puerta del baño, entonces lo vio. Sus ojos violetas se agrandaron ahogando un gemido de sorpresa... el no lo había visto... seguía en sus asuntos ajeno completamente de la mirada violeta que ahora lo contemplaba  
  
Heero estaba sentado en el sillón... Bueno, sentado era una forma de decir... ¿Recostado seria la palabra? Con el cuerpo desnudo desparramado sobre el sillón, una pierna colgando de los brazos de tela mientras su cuerpo quedaba apenas iluminado por el reflejo de la luna... Los labios se cerraban en su rostro con una expresión extraña, los ojos estaban herméticamente cerrados mientras las mejillas se teñían de un leve y sexy sonrosado... La piel la tenia de una ligera patina de sudor y bajo él, la sabana se encontraba completamente arrugada y olvidada Los gemidos salían de el... se estaba masturbando  
  
Duo sintió un profundo calor que viajo con la violencia de un bólido directo a sus mejillas. Ver a Heero en esas condiciones no era cosa de todos los días... de hecho, jamás lo había visto ni remotamente sonrojado... que decir ahora que lo veía hacer algo tan... errrr... ¿Físico? Era evidente que el no lo había visto ya que seguía completamente absorto en sus cosas, moviendo tan rápidamente la mano como gemidos brotaban de sus labios... no podía negar lo mucho que le atraía esa situación.. Ahí estaba él, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez... además él estaba con Trowa ¿O no?  
  
Los gemidos se incrementaron volviéndose mas ahogados, más desesperados, sabia que pronto terminaría, tenia que salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero sus pies se negaban a moverse, estaba completamente embelesado con la situación. Lo vio arquearse y serpentear en el sillón y en el gemido mas fuerte de todos, se escucho una palabra se deslizo de aquellos palpitantes labios  
  
- "Oh Duo"...  
  
El trenzado sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, como si lo hubiera golpeado un cable de Alta tensión... ¿Heero se había masturbado pensando en él?.... El terror lo pudo, no fue capaz de seguir mirando aquella escena por mucho que le atrajera, sus pies lo llevaron de regreso al baño donde la puerta volvió a cerrarse tras de sí, sin el menor de los ruidos... Se apoyo contra la puerta y lentamente fue resbalando hasta llegar al suelo... ¿Había sido verdad todo aquello? ¿O solo un simple sueño de su vivida imaginación calenturienta?  
  
El corazón le palpitaba con violencia, la sensual imagen del 01 torturaba su mente bajándole las defensas, su propio cuerpo se había excitado aun más que con lo que había pasado en el pasillo con Trowa, es mas hasta podría decirse que le dolía su cuerpo... La toalla enredada en su cintura cubría su imponente excitación, pero no la ocultaba ¿Y si hacia lo mismo que Heero? Se quito la toalla con violencia quedando el también completamente desnudo... No sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar... demasiadas cosas que comprender y demasiado por que dudar... Cerro los ojos, intento tranquilizarse, intento no pensar, pero sus manos ya estaban sobre su piel, reaccionando a lo que había visto, y no pudo evitarlo... tocarse era lo único que traería tranquilidad a su corazón... en menos tiempo de lo que había tomado Heero, su cuerpo encontraba relax tras expulsar la infortunio de su afiebrada mente...  
  
- Me doy asco -Se dijo golpeando la cabeza contra la pared... - No puedo ser más patético, hehehehe... realmente patético... - Su risa sonó a burla, estaba sentado en el suelo frío del baño, con la piel aun ardiendo y manchada de su propio semen. Se puso de nuevo de pie mirándose al espejo con frustración... Abrió el agua fría y se metió para enjuagarse una vez mas  
  
******************************  
  
Ahora se sentía fresco, esa era la palabra, después de desenredarse el enmarañado pelo por mas de 15 minutos entendió que era hora de dejar de molestar a Heero y dejarlo dormir... El peine no había sido tan malo después de todo, además le dio el tiempo suficiente como para enfriarse y salir de esa habitación lo mas rápido posible... Recogió las cosas lo mejor que pudo y seco un poco el baño para dejar las cosas medianamente ordenadas tal y como las había encontrado...  
  
Se puso un pijama de algodón color arena, le encantaba la sensación de esa tela suave sobre su piel... Con el cabello suelto a la espera de que se secara y todas sus cosas nuevamente en el bolso de decidió a salir... Trago duro... tenia que tomar aire y armarse del valor suficiente para enfrentar lo que fuera. Esta vez si salió haciendo ruido... y se sorprendió al ver el cambio en el ambiente, Se veía una luz en la mesilla al lado de la cama, Heero estaba ahora boca abajo, apoyado en la almohada leyendo un libro... y claro, con un pantalón corto cabiéndolo  
  
No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo, pero cuando los ojos azules se posaron en él, simplemente volteo la mirada asustado.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto Heero con absoluta tranquilidad  
  
- ¿Eh? Oh no... nada... perdóname  
  
- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
  
- ¿Uh?  
  
- Por el baño digo... Baka, ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
- Mmmnada, perdona... hehehehe, es que estoy muy cansado, toma gracias - Le dijo extendiendo la mano con el shampoo y la crema - Me salvaste la vida - Bromeo divertido  
  
- No es para tanto...  
  
- Si lo es - Dijo sonriendo  
  
- ¿Ya te vas?  
  
- Um Humn  
  
Lo vio acercarse a la ventana una vez mas y lo miro con incredulidad, al instante se puso delante del trenzado bloqueándole el acceso a la ventana  
  
- ¿Adónde crees que vas?  
  
- A mi habitación - Contesto sin entender  
  
- ¿Por aquí?  
  
- Por ahí llegue  
  
- No seas tonto, vete por la puerta. ¿Cómo vas a estar trepándote así?  
  
- ¿............?  
  
- Tienes el cabello mojado, suelto y vestido de blanco mas pareces un fantasma que una persona  
  
- ¿Te estas burlando de mi pijama?  
  
- No Baka, pero ponte a pensar un poco... si alguien te ve trepando por la ventana a estas horas, con cabello suelto y vestido de blanco... ¿Qué crees que van a pensar? ¿Qué es Duo que salió a pasear a medianoche o que es un angelito que se cayo del cielo?  
  
Los ojos azules del piloto frío, denotaban cierta calidez extraña en ellos, era muy divertido ver a Duo en tal expresión de perplejidad. De pronto el trenzado se volvió a el sonriéndole feliz, tenia razón, además ya no tenia motivos para no ir por los pasillos como las personas normales  
  
- Tienes razón Hee-chan, hehehehehe, menos mal que tu estas lucido a estas horas porque lo que yo... me muero de sueño - Dijo con la mano en la nuca de manera avergonzada. Con la mochila en la mano, ambos caminaron hasta la puerta donde Heero corrió la llave para abrir. - Gracias Heero, de verdad  
  
De manera inocente beso su mejilla como lo había hecho un rato antes, olvidando toda la escena que siguió después, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, Heero atrapo su cuello inmovilizando sus movimientos, apretándolo contra la pared con su cuerpo. Los ojos de Duo se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa pero aun se abrieron mas cuando la boca de Heero se poso sobre la suya ahogando las protestas del trenzado  
  
Duo lucho un poco, forcejeando para liberarse de ese abrazo, pero era evidente que Heero tenia mas fuerza que el y además esa presión del cuerpo del 01 sobre el suyo se le hacia interesante. Cerro los ojos y se dejo invadir por la boca dulce de Heero, por esos labios que buscaban respuesta de los suyos con desesperación... Cedió por fin, se dejo besar, abriendo los labios para besar también, para dejar salir su necesidad, por su propia desesperación por retener esa boca sobre la suya.  
  
La mano de Heero se dejo caer sobre su cabello aun húmedo, revolviendo las hebras castañas conforme el beso iba volviéndose apasionado, la otra mano lo tenia asido fuertemente de la cintura mientras su cadera se mecía suavemente golpeando por momentos la de el en un movimiento sensual y erótico... Duo estaba ardiendo una vez mas, solo le hizo falta ese toque para volver a excitarse... Ser adolescente solo exacerbaba sus hormonas... Las manos antes inmóviles de Duo ahora se enlazaban en la espada de Heero de manera pasiva, mientras su boca seguía disfrutando del beso que Heero parecía tampoco querer acabar. El cabello castaño oscuro se apretaba contra su mejilla, mientras las largas pestañas del 01 cosquilleaban en sus mejillas... Era un beso delicioso.  
  
Pero cuando un gemido de Heero se ahogo en sus labios, bajo a la tierra y vio lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba haciendo... No, no podía pasar esto otra vez ¿Acaso el era un juguete que Trowa y Heero podían usar para saciarse cuando querían? Realmente no podía permitir aquello. Empujo suavemente a Heero lejos de el, llevándose la mano a los labios. Jadeaba con nerviosismo mientras su piel ardía bajo las sensaciones que le había provocado el antes frío piloto del Wingzero... No, no estaba bien  
  
- ¿Duo? - lo llamo suavemente intentando que contestara...  
  
El trenzado estaba contra la pared, con todo el cuerpo temblando... los ojos inundados en lagrimas y una sensación extraña en el estomago. La mano aun seguía en sus labios mientras intentaba responder...  
  
- Esto... esto no debió haber pasado... yo no... yo no quería... nunca quise... ¿Oh dios! ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi?... - Lloriqueo asustado... - No puedo entenderlo, no quiero entenderlo... yo no...  
  
- ¡Cálmate baka!... tu no hiciste nada malo - Le dijo acercándose suavemente, pero el lo rechazo, entonces hizo acopio a su fuerza y lo apretó en un abrazo asfixiante - Cálmate Duo... todo va a estar bien... No pasa nada  
  
El llorisqueo de Duo aumento dejando en evidencia cuanto le había afectado aquello... Heero comenzó a sentirse culpable de estar haciéndolo sufrir y el no quería eso. Sin previo aviso, apretó un músculo en el cuello y Duo de inmediato se desvaneció entre sus brazos... Lo sostuvo con fuerza, alzándolo y lo recostó sobre la cama. Sin nada mas que hacer, se vistió ligeramente con un pijama azul y se puso algo en los pies. Volvió a la cama y alzo nuevamente a Duo, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y dejando el cabello suelto caer como cascada, tomo el bolso como pudo y lo llevo hasta su habitación.  
  
Una vez allí, lo dejo en su cama y lo cubrió con la sabana. Se sentó a su lado acomodándolo mejor sobre la almohada. Con suavidad retiro el cabello largo de su rostro mientras acariciaba esa piel tibia y suave que tanto le gustaba... Lucia tranquilo, sencillamente encantador... Se agacho hasta estar al lado de su rostro... había tenido que dormirlo con esa técnica que alguna vez le habían enseñado... se dio cuenta que Duo estaba demasiado nervioso y temía que dijera algo que los separara hasta como amigos... el no quería eso, creyó que era mejor que pensara que había soñado todo, no podría soportar el perderle  
  
- Duo... creo que no era el momento indicado para hacerlo... pero ya no pude resistir tus labios... perdóname...  
  
Beso sus labios suavemente a manera de despedida. Lamiendo luego los suyos para recordar su sabor... No había podido contenerse, Wuffei tenia razón, si seguía engañándose a si mismo, era como una granada a punto de explotar. Ni el mismo se había imaginado alguna vez lo que le había ocasionado ver a Duo tan sensualmente desnudo en su propio baño... simplemente su fantasía pudo mas que el, tubo que descargarse sin remedio.  
  
Echo una mirada antes de desaparecer por los pasillos, aun podía saborear su boca y la manera fogosa en que el le había contestado... No se arrepentía... Duo era aun mas delicioso de lo que suponía y ahora estaba seguro que tendría que luchar por el... así fuera hasta el final  
  
Continuara...  
  
++++++++++++++ N de A: ¿Demasiado no?... ^#______#^  
  
No me maten, es que esta autora esta trastornada por los mangas Yaoi de Yuki Shimizu (Love mode), de Ayano Yamane y de Naona Bohra... hehehehe, si les gusta el yaoi los recomiendo, so aviso que son alguito fuertes, pero muyyyyy románticos los tres, por lo que a mi respecta me tienen fascinada... Uh volviendo a Gundam, no se esperaban un capitulo tan pronto ne? Bueno este no era un capitulo muy difícil porque lo tenia mas que pensado, se que esta un poquito subido de decibeles pero quiero dejar bien en claro los sentimientos contradictorios de Duo y de cómo se siente tironeado entre Trowa y Heero... Desde ya les aviso que no tengo ni la menor idea de cuando podré hacer otro, espero que pronto, pero debo admitir que tengo otros que terminar... en fin basta de quejas. Este capitulo va dedicado a una gran escritora que me honra con sus historias y además tiene muy buena onda conmigo, para Noin Weib Kreuz (si no leyeron nada de ella, háganlo, realmente vale la pena ^____^) Ojala te guste como va Noin ^^ y me encanta tener tu amistad... Y por supuesto a Luz que siempre esta allí leyendo lo que hago y ayudándome cuando la necesito (no vean las veces que la molesto para pedirle imágenes y demás ¬_¬ en realidad MaryLuz es una santa que soporta mis delirios), besitos ^_____^ Hasta la próxima y espero que sea pronto  
  
Hanaiana@yahoo.es Besitos de corazón  
Faby-chan (Itzukiai) Octubre 2003  
  
otra vez  
  
¿pueden creerlo? 


	4. El fantasma de ojos violetas

"Entre dos destinos"  
  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
  
Trowa - Duo - Heero  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
*************************  
IV - Un fantasma de ojos violetas...  
  
*************************  
  
N de A: Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente de Denisse por el día de  
su cumpleaños (Muchísimas gracias amiga por estar siempre ahí) *Faby se acerca con Duo con una torta de cumpleaños cantandole cuando se da cuanta  
que no esta sola... Aghhhh ¿qué hace Hana festejando con Denisse?...  
errrr, se le escapo a Kaede ^^*  
  
A todas a las que le gusta Duo con Trowa este es su capitulo, no se desesperen, el próximo es de Heero ^____^ de mas esta decirles que tiene  
escenas lemon  
  
*************************  
  
La molesta luz de la mañana lo obligo a despertar. Se sorprendió de encontrarse completamente vestido, él solía dormir bastante menos cargado de ropa, solo solía ponerse pijamas cuando salía de su cuarto... Asimismo no era lo único extraño de esa mañana, tenia el cabello completamente suelto y además como era lógico... sumamente enredado Se sobo suavemente los ojos intentando despertar por completo, se incorporo sobre la cama molesto, con una incomoda sequedad en la boca y la sensación de que había dormido unas cuantas horas demás...  
  
Su mente trataba de hilar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Todo le parecía vago y confuso, realmente tenia que cuestionarse eso de andar perdiendo la memoria tan súbitamente, quizás le faltaba alguna vitamina o algo, realmente esto era todo muy extraño... Revolvió nerviosamente su cabello... hoy olía distinto, tenia algo diferente y aun no se daba cuanta que... se quedo pensando por un momento hasta que lo descubrió... Heero... Si, era eso, tenia el mismo perfume que Heero, es mas era el mismo shampoo que usaba Heero por eso se le hacia tan familiar, y eso lo ayudo a recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior... ¿Acaso Heero lo había llevado hasta allí?... Luego del baño todo se tornaba borroso, por mas que quería, no recordaba, como si se hubiera borrado una parte de su memoria... De nada le valía seguir haciéndose la cabeza  
  
Se puso de pie, estirándose como un gatito, era tarde, muy tarde, se había quedado dormido perdiéndose la mayoría de las clases. Se sentía bastante bien, un poco adolorido pero con el buen humor reflejado en la sonrisa. Se vistió aceleradamente con la idea de asistir a alguna de las clases. Por primera vez decidió dejarse el cabello recogido en una coleta. Al no trenzarlo estaba tan enredado que ya no le quedaba tiempo para hacerlo en ese momento. Salió de su habitación con la idea de llegar hasta el aula general de estudio... Además tenia que ir a buscar a los plomeros, quería usar su propio baño porque por lógica no podía ni quería molestar a Heero una vez mas...  
  
Heero... otra vez Heero... Su mente divago un momento recordando los profundos ojos azules de su compañero reflejados en él... ¿Sabría en algún momento que podía ser tan atractivo? Su cuerpo se remeció con el recuerdo de manera violenta y el calor subió por su cuerpo poniéndolo aun más nervioso. Siempre le había parecido atractivo y tenia algo que lo seducía... aun así estaba seguro que el otro no sentía lo mismo...  
  
- ¿Saltándote las clases? - Pregunto una voz arrancándolo de sus pensamientos  
  
- ¿Uhhhhh?...  
  
Al voltear la mirada se encontró con el que no quería cruzarse. Heero estaba allí, sentado en una banca con un libro en la mano... El ni siquiera lo había visto sentado ahí... realmente estaba en la luna.  
  
- Bu... bueno días... Heero...  
  
- Tardes dirás... son casi las dos, no fuiste a clases esta mañana...  
  
- Es... que me quede dormido, por alguna razón olvide poner el despertador... es mas, ni siquiera recuerdo en que momento me acosté en la cama - Explico sentándose descaradamente como si nada.  
  
- Fácil... te lleve yo  
  
Duo trago duro. ¿En verdad eso era lo que había pasado?. Sus ojos violetas se abrieron en sorpresa y su mente intento recordar una vez mas... ¿Otra vez estaba perdiendo la memoria? ¿Cómo podía estarle pasando tan seguido? El aroma del perfume de Heero encendió sus recuerdos, se vio de repente contra la pared, con las manos aprisionadas por las de Heero y el aroma de su aliento soplando en sus labios... Sintió que el ardor caminaba por su cuerpo, la sangre corriéndole a borbotones generando que toda su piel se tornara roja.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? Te vez un poco rojo, no tendrás fiebre ¿No?... - Le dijo tocándole la frente con la mano. Duo sintió que la tierra crujía bajo sus pies. El toque de sus manos era simplemente magnético.  
  
- Ehhhhhh... estooooooooo...  
  
- Ya decía yo que no era buena idea que te anduvieras colgando por las noches de la ventana - Gruño Heero preocupado  
  
- Hehehehehehe... Vaaaaamos Hee-chan... ¿Preocupándote por Shinigami? - Bromeo el trenzado burlándose de la expresión seria de su compañero  
  
- ..............  
  
- Lo que no entiendo es como me quede dormido en tu cuarto... - Quiso saber Duo con genuina intriga...  
  
- ................ - Ahora era Heero quien sentía que los colores le subían...  
  
- ¿Qué paso anoche Hee-chan?... todo se vuelve borroso, a ver... recuerdo... recuerdo... - Empezó diciéndole Duo sin notar el cambio en el rostro del piloto del 01... - Me bañe, si eso, luego salí y no me dejaste volver por la ventana, querías que usara la puerta y... - El joven de ojos violetas pareció recordar de repente y esta vez ya no pudo detener la vergüenza que sintió - Me besaste contra la pared... ¡¡¡¡MOMENTO!!!! ¿¿¿¿¿ME BESASTE????  
  
- ..................  
  
- Naaaaa... Duo Baka - Se dijo golpeándose la cabeza con el puño cerrado - no pudiste haberme besado, estoy desvariando no me prestes atención  
  
- ¿No recuerdas eh? - Rió acercándose peligrosamente al otro  
  
- No... Realmente estoy preocupado, esta es la segunda vez que me pasa y la otra vez fue con... - Empezó diciendo pero Heero se había puesto de pie y se alejaba dejándolo hablar solo - ¡Hey!... No me dejes hablando solo... ¿a dónde vas?  
  
- Tengo una clase... no soy como tu, además allá viene tu "novio" - Explico haciendo hincapié en la ultima palabra  
  
- ¿Trowa? - Respondió instantáneamente viendo como la figura atlética del cirquero se acercaba lentamente  
  
Heero dio dos pasos mas alejándose lo suficiente, pero adecuadamente cerca como para que el trenzado lo oyese a la perfección  
  
- Duo... - Dijo logrando su atención - Tu boca sabe muy bien  
  
Heero se alejo sin mas, dejando a Duo en estado de shock y con un calor que fulmino su cuerpo ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Broma de mal gusto? El significado de aquellas palabras lo dejaron estupefacto... ¿Acaso ellos?... ¿Acaso él?... ¿Lo había besado?... el ardor ahora golpeaba cada fibra en su piel sumiéndolo en un estado de vergüenza absoluta... Su mente recordaba el beso, pero le parecía tan irreal que pensaba que era producto de su imaginación, o mejor dicho de sus fantasías Contemplo por ultima vez la espalda de Heero mientras se alejaba. Ya no tenia tiempo para pensar, ya que Trowa había llegado hasta su lado e intentaba saber que era lo que había pasado...  
  
- ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases?... - Pregunto un tanto seco  
  
- ¡Trowa! - Exclamo Duo con falso asombro. Los ojos verde esmeraldas se posaron en él buscando respuesta  
  
- ¿Uhhhh? Ah, me quede dormido, lo siento... No era mi intención preocuparte - Contesto nerviosamente.  
  
A decir verdad la mente de Duo solo estaba pensando en las ultimas palabras dichas por Heero... Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el cirquero exhalo de satisfacción y para cuando él lo vio nuevamente, la piel bronceada y suave se apretaba contra la suya quedando a apenas unos centímetros para seguir reclamando segundos después un beso.  
  
La boca de Trowa lo beso hasta el hartazgo, deleitándose con el simple hecho de estar unidas, sin embargo el trenzado le dio un leve empujón alejándolo de el...  
  
- Aquí no Trowa... - Logro decir recuperando un poco el aliento. Los ojos verdes lo miraron sin entender, con un dejo de reproche en la mirada el cual aumento luego de la siguiente frase... - Nos pueden ver  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿No quieres?... Pero si recién estabas muy "pegadito" a Heero y no note que te perturbara que alguien los viera  
  
- ¿Ah? ¿Es broma?... Yo no estaba "Pegadito" a Heero como tu dices - Se defendió ofendido... El corazón de Duo latía violentamente, como si en el fondo ocultara algo más. Su indignación solo le demostraba que él estaba en lo correcto. El cirquero rodó la cabeza hacia atrás antes de mirarlo con una expresión burlona  
  
- ¿No?... Me pareció...  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Trowa? Hoy estas raro  
  
- Nada... no me pasa nada... - Suspiro dolorosamente - Pero creo que solo soy una distracción para ti... No quiero eso... yo no estoy jugando  
  
El tono de voz se notaba algo seco y frío, mas de lo que el de ojos verdes hubiera querido. Trowa se veía simplemente molesto ¿Tanto lo había afectado verlo con Heero?... Duo estaba impactado y sus ojos violetas se abrían a sobremanera con cada frase de su compañero  
  
- P-pero... yo... no... - Llego a balbucear  
  
- Tengo clases - Lo corto el cirquero dando unos pasos para alejarse de el, en verdad estaba enojado y creía poco conveniente seguir la charla  
  
- ¡Espera Trowa!... No te enojes...  
  
- No me enojo... - Respondió de lejos  
  
- No es cierto... Vaaaaamos ven, charlemos... - Le dijo arrastrando sus palabras de manera musical, pero ya era tarde, el se había ido -¿por qué demonios hoy todos me dejan con la palabra en la boca? - Berreo enojado  
  
Duo suspiro con fuerza, resignado, con la cabeza en desconcierto... La verdad no entendía nada de nada ¿Por qué de pronto Heero actuaba sensualmente con él y Trowa se enojaba? ¿El no había hecho nada, no? Se llevo la mano a la cabeza en actitud confundida, ahora si que estaba hecho un lío... Pensar que su vida había sido sencilla hasta el mismo momento que despertó semidesnudo en brazos de Trowa Pensar... pensar... pensar... era lo único que le quedaba y era lo único que había estado haciendo por días... pensar.  
  
Volteo la mirada hacia el lugar de donde Trowa se había ido... Sin meditarlo dos veces camino con rapidez volviendo el camino que su compañero había hecho. La biblioteca... sabia que lo encontraría por allí... Duo sabia perfectamente que era el lugar favorito de Trowa cuando estaba de mal humor, solía refugiarse entre los libros mientras se le pasaba el enojo. Entro tratando de hacer poco ruido, todavía recordaba la vez que lo habían sacado por escandaloso, y por supuesto le había prohibido la entrada, además necesitaba encontrar al cirquero...  
  
Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar con impaciencia, mientras buscaban la cabellera castaña que tanto concia, hasta que en uno de los últimos pasillos lo vio. No parecía estar muy enojado, pero con el nunca sé sabia. Estaba parado buscando un titulo en los estantes altos, tan concentrado, que no lo vio llegar. El trenzado aprovecho esto para verlo a sus anchas, recorrerlo con la mirada como lo había visto hacer a el, incontable cantidad de veces cuando lo veía mirándolo...  
  
Su "pareja" era sumamente atractivo. Un cuerpo alargado, de músculos firmes se dejaba ver a través del escueto uniforme escolar..., y aun así, su piel bronceada brillaba haciendo contraste con la blanca camisa de algodón, el cabello castaño estaba como siempre prolijamente peinado... Tanto el cirquero como el 01 se parecían en muchas cosas, pero era la antitesis de Heero con lo que respetaba a la apariencia. El cirquero siempre lucia prolijamente arreglado, en cambio Heero no... el siempre lucia "casual"  
  
¿Heero? ¿ Porque tenia que pensar en el cuándo estaba deleitándose con Trowa?  
  
Volvió su mirada nuevamente a Trowa, ahora sostenía el libro entre los dedos mientras sus ojos verdes recorrían cada pagina con interés... Dio un paso para acercarse a el, con el cuerpo sacudido por un temblor involuntario, entonces se dio cuenta de que su corazón había empezado a latir violentamente solo con verlo y que en su estomago se había formado un nudo nervioso de solo recordar las manos del cirquero sobre su piel mientras murmuraba contra su cuello "Duo"...  
  
¿En qué momento el estar con Trowa se había vuelto tan placentero?  
  
No quería que el cirquero estuviera enojado, no quería estos malos entendido que además no llevaban a nada... Se acerco hasta el tan silencioso como pudo, lo giro con fuerza apretándole el hombro y para cuando Trowa se dio cuenta estaba entrampado por los brazos de Duo contra los estantes de libros mientras su boca trepaba por su piel en busca de los carnosos labios del cirquero...  
  
Trowa se abandono al beso, sintiendo como las fuerzas lo abandonaban dejando caer el libro que tenia entre sus dedos, olvidándose también por completo del lugar en donde estaban, solo le importaba esas manos suaves que se enterraban en su nuca atrayéndolo mas y mas a un beso fuerte y sensual... Solo cuando los gemidos ahogados de ambos se fundieron en la boca de los dos se separaron con pereza.  
  
Duo se quedo mirándolo a los ojos, contemplando como aquel al quien siempre había considerado como el "frío y serio" Trowa, ahora tenia las mejillas arrebatadas de rojo y la respiración jadeante de placer.  
  
El cirquero no pudo seguir soportando la mirada violeta en él, era demasiado fuerte, demasiado quemante. Se llevo la mano derecha al rostro apoyándola en sus mejillas... su piel estaba tan caliente como la una jarra con agua hirviendo... ¿Sabría Duo el efecto que producía en él su simple toque? La mano en su rostro se deslizo por su cabello hasta acomodarlo nuevamente después que las manos de su amante lo desordenaran durante la fogosidad del beso  
  
- ¿Sigues enojado conmigo? - Quiso saber el trenzado sin apartarse ni medio centímetro de el  
  
- No.. - Logro decir un tanto extrañado, siempre era él quien buscaba los besos de Duo, era la primera vez que él tomaba la iniciativa - No estoy enojado... pero... ¿A qué se debió ese beso?  
  
- Nada... Simplemente quería hacerlo  
  
- .................  
  
- ¡Trowa!.... Por favor, no rehuyas mi mirada de esa manera, saliste corriendo y ni siquiera sé porque... No entiendo  
  
- Bueno no parecías muy preocupado por mi unos minutos antes de que llegara... te entretenías muy bien con Heero  
  
- ¿Otra vez eso?... ¿Qué tiene que ver Heero en todo esto?  
  
- ¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? parecías muy contento a su lado cuando llegue...  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... ya entendí, soy lento a veces pero a la larga comprendo... ¿Estas celoso?  
  
- No - Contesto ruborizándose  
  
- Ha.... sí, estas celoso.... - Canturreo Duo  
  
- No  
  
- ¿Nada?...  
  
- No  
  
- ¿Ni un poquito?  
  
- No  
  
- ¿Ni un poquitito así? - Hizo una mueca con las manos  
  
- Bueno... sí, un poco  
  
- ¿Y porque desconfías de mí? - Los ojos amatistas se fijaron en el de manera curiosa, el siempre había bromeado con Heero, e incluso mas de una vez se habían abrazado de forma compinche y juguetona, pero nunca, nuca había pasado mas nada entre ellos. El siempre pensó que Heero pudiera verlo de otra forma que como compañero.  
  
Trowa seguía sin contestarle, simplemente se aparto de el, se agacho para levantar el libro caído y se encamino al mostrador con el. Duo camino tras él y si bien antes le preocupaba por lo que pudieran pensar los demás, en ese momento solo pensaba en detenerlo.  
  
El joven de ojos verdes hizo caso omiso al trenzado, pensando que se quedaría por allí. Entonces llego a los pasillos con el libro en la mano, completamente absorbido por el, ni siquiera vio la sombra blanca que se acercaba por detrás, casi como un fantasma . Pero el trenzado cansado de todo esto apresuro el paso, por no decir que corrió, hasta detenerlo en el descanso de la escalera.  
  
- ¡YA!.... ¡Detente!... - Jadeo Duo sumamente cansado y rojo por la carrera, tomo varias bocanadas de aire antes que pudiera volver a hablar... - Por favor Trowa... detesto que me hagas esto, dime que es lo que te pasa, te lo ruego  
  
El cirquero suspiro. Los ojos violetas lo miraban sin entender, ni el mismo podía creer el ser tan irracional, siempre se considero un ser pensante y analítico... ¿Por qué Duo sacaba en él su carácter impetuoso? Era evidente que el aun estaba esperando una explicación  
  
- Duo... - Hablo pausadamente, entonces subió sus manos hasta posarlas en los hombros pequeños del trenzado... - No puedo seguir con esto...  
  
- ¿QUÉ? ¿De que hablas?... Si tu fuiste quien...  
  
- Si lo sé, lo sé - Lo interrumpió - Yo fui quien empezó esto... pero no puedo seguir... No puedo vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber que es lo que hay entre los dos  
  
- No entiendo  
  
- Vamos Duo... dime... ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Un entretenimiento? ¿Una novedad?... No puedo... es decir, no quiero compartirte  
  
- ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Qué hice para que pienses que no me importas?  
  
- Cuando te vi con Heero, jugando y charlando así, tan íntimos, tan alejados de todo... ahí lo supe  
  
Duo rodó sus ojos fastidiado ¿A qué venían esos tontos reclamos? Tomo aire intentando entender un poco más aquellas palabras. Volvió sus ojos a las esmeraldas verdes y sonrió ligeramente, subió la mano derecha con suma suavidad dejando deslizar sus dedos por el escote de la camisa para acceder así a la piel estremecida y tibia del cirquero Se puso en puntas de pie hasta alcanzar los labios de Trowa donde empezó a hablarle con la boca pegada a la suya  
  
- No sé que pasa contigo hoy, pero solo entiendo que estas celoso de Heero...  
  
- ¿Y no tengo razón? - Le respondió sin moverse aun, era placentero estar así tan cerca de el  
  
- No, no sé lo que pienses, pero no hay nada entre Heero y yo y aunque no lo creas solo somos amigos... ¿Realmente crees que él podría estar interesado en mi? Vamos... ¿Él?... ¿El soldado perfecto-sin emociones?... Naaaa, no lo creo  
  
- Yo creo que sí  
  
- No me hagas reír, a ese tipo solo le parezco molesto y ruidoso, me hubiera matado hace tiempo de no ser que soy piloto Gundam igual que él y a veces puede necesitarme, solo son cosas tuyas - Le dijo riendo suavemente antes de rozar sus labios, sonriéndole sensualmente- Gatito celoso...  
  
El beso se ahondo ligeramente, las manos de Duo se aferraron a la nuca del muchacho mas alto sosteniéndose para no caer y devorar así mejor su boca. Deslizo su lengua en su boca provocando mas intimidad, el gemido potente de Trowa quedo atrapado en los labios incansables de su amante.  
  
También podía sentir sus propias manos aferrándose a la cintura de Duo con desesperación, apretándose contra su piel para poder sentir con mas fuerza su calor y su cuerpo amoldándose al suyo.  
  
Ciertamente era temprano, las tres de la tarde era una hora en la cual cualquiera podía deambular por ahí, hasta un profesor o alguna autoridad del colegio, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle demasiado ya que seguían enfrascados en el beso como si estuvieran en su propio mundo. Las manos de Duo tantearon la piel bajo la camisa de Trowa, sintiendo como el cuerpo del cirquero reaccionaba a su toque con una erección que podía notarse aun a través del ajustado pantalón del uniforme... Sin separarse, una tos seca les llamo la atención. Avergonzados al saberse descubiertos por alguien se apartaron el uno del otro conteniéndose de jadear lo mas que podían, solo para encontrase frente a frente con un par de ojos color agua que los miraban brillando con picardía.  
  
- ¡Que vergüenza amigos!... Apenas son las tres de la tarde para estar dando esos espectáculos en publico - Rió el extraño poniendo incomoda a la pareja  
  
- ¡Quatre!... - Grito Duo cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión...  
  
- ¡Vaya! ¡Esto si que es una sorpresa! No sabia que se habían vuelto tan unidos...  
  
Duo y Trowa estaban más rojos que dos semáforos, en verdad parecía que el rubio estaba disfrutando el haberlos pescado besándose El cirquero tenia la mirada volteada hacia otro lado, mientras que Duo estaba completamente shockeado y no reaccionaba, su corazón se había detenido literalmente producto de la impresión... En el rostro de Quatre solo se veía tranquilidad, ni una sola línea de reproche, se veía muy relajado y divertido  
  
- ¡Quat...! - empezó diciendo Duo pero no podía casi seguir - Eh ... no... él... yo... etoooo...  
  
- Perdonen tengo una clase... - Corto Trowa la situación - ¡Qué bueno volver a verte Quatre!... Nos vemos después Duo - Y diciendo esto se despidió con un beso en la frente del trenzado y se alejo dejando a los amigos solos, supuso que tendrían que hablar.  
  
Quatre solo sonreía y cuando Trowa se alejo lo suficiente jalo a Duo de la ropa arrastrándolo con él hacia el jardín.  
  
Ninguno de los dos decía nada, ciertamente en la cabeza de Duo se debatía una pelea interna, solo podía pensar en una buena excusa para darle a su amigo ¿Qué le estaba haciendo respiración boca a boca?... Nah... ridículo ¿Parado?, Así no sé hacia... ¿Qué estaban ensayando una obra de teatro? Menos... Quatre no era tonto, ¿Qué obra además? ¿Romeo y Julieta? Además tenia que justificar el tener manos dentro de la camisa de su compañero... no era nada fácil. Nunca había estado tan nervioso por algo, apenas podía entender lo que le estaba pasando con Trowa como para tener que explicarle a Quatre sus sentimientos .  
  
Llegaron hasta el invernadero donde podrían hablar con tranquilidad y seguramente nadie los interrumpiría... El ambiente era humero y el estar rodeado por densas plantas de origen tropical y flores exóticas les brindaba cierta intimidad...  
  
El rubio fijo su mirada en el trenzado, estaba completamente ido. Quatre no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarse a sí mismo hace un tiempo atrás, además era muy divertido ver a Duo en ese estado de angustia  
  
- Duo... - Lo llamo suavemente - Ya amigo... ¿Piensas hablarme o vas a seguir en ese estado catatonico?  
  
- YO... Q-men... yo... lo que paso... veras... ehhhhh - Estaba realmente trabado, no sabia como empezar...  
  
- Mira, lo que paso con Trowa no me importa... solo vi dos personas besándose, nada mas  
  
- ¿En verdad no te importa? - Quiso saber volteando sus ojos violetas hacia él  
  
- En verdad... además es tu vida... ¿Porque debería importarme a quien elijas como pareja?  
  
- Oh dios! Q-men... no sabes cuanto me alivia esto - Suspiro aliviado mostrando por primera vez en un buen rato su sonrisa dulce  
  
- Y dime... ¿Hace mucho que pasa esto entre ustedes? no me habías dicho nada - Curioseo el rubio con una sonrisa picara que Duo no entendió  
  
- ¿Eh?... no, hace poco, una semana o poco más...  
  
- Yo siempre creí que te gustaba Heero - Le confió Quatre. Duo bufo para sus adentros ¿Por qué todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de algo que él creía tener bien guardado? ¿Tan obvio había sido?  
  
- Uh? ¿Y a que viene eso ahora?  
  
- Nada, simplemente me sorprende... Guauuuu... Trowa, jamás lo creí posible - Dijo el 04 casi para sí - ¿ Y tu qué sientes por el Duo?  
  
La cara de Duo era un arco iris de colores con predominantes rojos... realmente necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba un consejo, solo había una persona en el mundo que podía ayudarle y ese era su amigo, el que justamente estaba frente a el... Pero era demasiado... vergonzante...  
  
además, el aun no entendía que le pasaba... ¿Cómo podría explicarse?  
  
- Esta bien Duo, no te preocupes... Cuando quieras contarme algo, aquí estaré para ti, solo que Wu me contó que te veías confundido y por eso vine a ver si podía ayudarte  
  
- ¿Wu?  
  
- Wuffei  
  
- ¿Wu? - Repitió sospechando - Desde cuando tu y "Wu" tienen tanta confianza? - Pregunto mas para sí, pero su compañero quedo frío. De pronto la cara de Quatre estaba aun más roja que lo que había estado la suya... Los ojos violetas se alejaron de el para posarse en el piso  
  
-....................  
  
- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ¿ES BROMA NO? Tu no puedes... es decir... ustedes no pueden... ¿Realmente no tienen algo mas, no?  
  
- Esteeeeeeeeee  
  
- ¡DIOS!... - Dijo Duo llevándose la mano a la boca como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía... - No, no puede ser... dime que son solo ideas mías  
  
- Veras.... yo...  
  
- OHHHH... Si, es verdad... Quatre... ¿Tu y Wuffei?  
  
- ¿Tu y Trowa?  
  
- Tu y Wuffei... No puedo creerlo... Hablando de parejas extrañas... - Hablo el trenzado con convicción - Pero si ustedes dos son el día y la noche...  
  
- Duo... creo que no es algo tan importante ahora, simplemente nos gustamos y ya...  
  
- Lo siento Q-men, no quería incomodarte, la verdad que esto es nuevo para mí, apenas sé que decirte mientras tengo mil cosas para preguntarte...  
  
- ¿Han hecho el amor ya?  
  
- ¿¿¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa???? - Se enojo Duo poniéndose más rojo que un tomate. Ya estaba empezando a creer que ese color seria parte de su rostro siempre...  
  
- Una muy directa que acabas de responderme con ese rostro tan rojo - Rió suavemente tratando de calmar a su amigo - Sabes que puede pasar ¿No?  
  
- Ese es mi problema - Le confeso el trenzado por fin... - No es que Trowa no me guste, o no me excite, por el contrario pero pasa que me muero de vergüenza  
  
- Duo... ¿Qué te hace sentir Trowa cuando están juntos? ¿Cariño? ¿Amor? ¿Deseo?... ¿Qué?  
  
- No sé en realidad, un poco de todo lo que nombraste, me gusta mucho estar con él, lo disfruto y cuando no esta lo extraño bastante...  
  
- ¿Me dejas darte un consejo? - Hablo el rubio mirándolo... El trenzado asintió solo con la cabeza - Si en verdad te gusta Trowa, si en verdad sientes que te late el corazón estando a su lado, no lo dejes pasar... El amor llama a la puerta pocas veces en la vida y hay que estar dispuesto a afrontarlo, que sea hombre o mujer es solo circunstancial, solo búscate a alguien que te haga verdaderamente feliz...  
  
- .......................  
  
- El amor es un sentimiento maravilloso... y más lo es cuando se comparte  
  
Duo entendió la envergadura de aquellas palabras, Quatre parecía tan maduro a veces, que siempre le sorprendía... Pero si, su amigo tenia mucha razón... el amor había que compartirlo y él entendía perfectamente que significaba aquello... El rubio se puso de pie rápidamente, esbozando una cálida sonrisa. Tenia que admitir que se veía mucho más grande que antes. Los mechones dorados cubrían levemente sus ojos casi turquesas mientras que su rostro, apacible como siempre, mostraba ahora una mirada franca y fresca...  
  
- Duo, tengo que irme, me están esperando - Explico señalándole un árbol donde un joven de rasgos orientales intentaba esconderse con un muy mal resultado....  
  
- Jejejejejeje, sip, no lo hagas esperar, Wu-chan nunca me pareció muy paciente que digamos  
  
- No te preocupes, conozco una muy buena forma de curarle la impaciencia - Asevero el rubio riendo para sí - Piensa en lo que te dije y avísame cuando quieras hablar, estaré encantado en escudarte  
  
- Gracias Q-men, eres un gran amigo - Dijo Duo despidiéndolo con un abrazo  
  
El rubio se alejo con la mano en alto. Otra vez Duo se quedo solo.  
  
Con la mirada perdida en un matorral de plantas recordó una a una las palabras de Quatre... tenia razón en muchas cosas y le había abierto los ojos en otras... Cuando por fin regreso a su presente se dio cuenta que las plantas que había estado viendo eran un matorral de pensamientos de colores... todos variaban del amarillo fuerte hasta el violeta encarnado casi negro, con un bello centro anaranjado. Duo rió  
  
- Pensamientos... - Dijo en voz alta - ¿Realmente crees que los necesito? - Se pregunto en voz alta para sí. Se puso rápidamente de pie antes de irse de allí. Ahora solo le quedaba meditar las cosas con detenimiento... y actuar a conciencia...  
  
*************************  
  
Esa noche hacia calor... no podía dormir... ciertamente saber que estaba enojado con Trowa tampoco ayudaba... Duo se revolvió en la cama por quinta vez. Aun las palabras de Quatre daban vueltas en su cabeza... tenia que tomar una decisión de su vida, no podía seguir así como si nada Se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana.  
  
Apoyo la cara contra los cristales en busca de un poco de frío, algo que calmara el ardor en su alma y su corazón... Una luz dentro de su confusión brillo... la misma luz que veía ahora, la habitación de Trowa levemente alumbrada ¿Seria cosa del destino? Camino hasta la cama nuevamente y se coloco el pijama blanco... no podía salir en ropa interior al pasillo y eso era lo que pensaba hacer....  
  
A saber porque llego hasta la puerta del cirquero. Golpeo suavemente y espero, tenia la excusa perfecta, aun su baño estaba clausurado y quería lavarse el pelo, tenia un enredo de aquellos y la única forma de desenredarlo era lavándolo y poniéndose kilos de crema desenredante. Segundos mas tarde una voz le pregunto quien era. El trenzado respondió y enseguida sintió las llaves girando en la puerta. Un adormilado Trowa se apoyo en la puerta con actitud extrañada. Estaba semidesnudo, con un bóxer con un diseño de plumitas que se veían bastante reales pegado a su cuerpo. Duo se quedo sin aire, deseando profundamente ser una de esas plumitas o por lo menos tocarlas para ver si eran de verdad ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Sacudió la cabeza antes de que el otro hablara...  
  
- ¿Duo? - Pregunto restregándose los ojos  
  
- Ehhhh... veras... sigo sin baño, podrías dejarme lavar el cabello, sé que es tarde, pero no podía dormir con el calor... lo siento, además esta enredado y bueh... no quería molestar  
  
- No, esta bien, pasa... - Le dijo corriéndose para hacerle lugar. Luego la volvió a cerrar tras de sí, mientras le indicaba a Duo donde estaba el baño - pareces un fantasma mas así vestido de blanco... ¿Seguro que eres tu? - Pregunto bromeando pellizcándole las mejillas, pero cuando un gruñido de dolor escapo de los labios turgentes del piloto del Deathscyche supo que estaba allí en verdad - Ahí tienes mi shampoo y mi crema, úsala si quieres - Le ofreció amablemente. El trenzado no podía ni hablar, estaba más nervioso que nunca y para colmo la vista del sensual cuerpo de Trowa no lo ayudaba...  
  
- Gracias - Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa forzada - Perdóname, no sabia que dormías  
  
- Todo bien, no importa  
  
Duo se quedo por un momento inmóvil, solo observándolo, sin embargo aun no estaba preparado para decirle nada. Se metió en el baño para reunir valor mientras se lavaba el pelo. No había traído nada para cambiarse, al contrario de la noche anterior esto solo era una excusa para verle pero una vez allí decidió que era buena idea darse un baño... A sabiendas que era un abuso utilizo su shampoo, su jabón y todo lo que le hacia falta para higienizarse, para rematarla se puso después del baño la bata de toalla verde que estaba en el perchero.  
  
Se desenredo el cabello y lo dejo suelto ya que las hebras castañas demoraban bastante en secarse... Se miro al espejo por ultima vez, algo en su mirada había cambiado mientras las palabras de Quatre le venían una y otra vez a la mente... Estaba decidido, pasara lo que pasara el no se iría sin por lo menos hablar con el sinceramente y si pasaba algo mas... Bueno... no huiría más.  
  
Salió del baño unos minutos después. Trowa estaba en la cama tendido boca arriba con la mano sobre los ojos repeliendo la escasa luz que desprendía la lámpara al costado de la cama. El trenzado estaba temblando, aun así camino lentamente hasta la cama. Trowa parecía dormido ¿Era justo que lo despertara?  
  
Se recargo suavemente sobre él, poniendo sus brazos al costado de el y subiendo una de sus manos a la cálida mejilla del cirquero, mientras que su cabello húmedo se deslizaba hasta rozar la piel de Trowa despertándolo en el acto por la sorpresa de sentir la humedad en su piel tibia.  
  
- ¿dormías?  
  
- ¿Duo? - Volvió a preguntar aferrándose de los brazos del pequeño, parecía adormilado, de hecho no estaba demasiado conciente que él estaba allí en realidad...  
  
- Parece que estas cansado... mejor vuelvo a mi cuarto...  
  
- No... esta bien... ¿Querías algo? - Pregunto despejándose levemente y dándose cuanta que había algo distinto en esos ojos violetas que tanto amaba  
  
- Sí... a ti  
  
- ¿Ah?  
  
Duo apretó sus labios contra los de Trowa quien de inmediato le respondió perdiéndose en un beso apasionado. Segundos mas tarde Duo estaba completamente sobre él, abrazados en la cama. Mientras ninguna de las bocas daba tregua a la otra, era algo frenético, necesitado, lleno de sentimientos confusos y placenteros a la vez... Duo estaba completamente entregado al beso. La intimidad era ahora agobiante y sabia que ya no podría escapar... el mismo había buscado aquello y no podía huir solo porque no sabia que hacer...  
  
- ¿Y eso? - Pregunto Trowa moviéndolo para que quedara a su lado sobre la cama, poniendo la cabeza de el sobre la almohada enfrentando la suya  
  
- Hoy te fuiste cuando llego Quatre, no quería que todo quedara así... Me estuviste preguntando que significabas para mí, bueno... no sé en realidad... pero si sé que no quiero perderte  
  
- ¿Y eso que significa? - Le pregunto poniendo la mano en su rostro y recorriendo cada línea con la yema de sus dedos en una suave y sensual caricia  
  
El trenzado solo sonrió. Estaba en la cama, recostado a su lado con las piernas entrelazadas y la mano de Trowa apoyada en su cintura, el corazón de los dos latiendo casi al unísono, tan fuerte, que ambos podían escuchar el del otro ¿Necesitaba responderle? Se acerco hasta él buscando otro beso... le encantaba besarlo, su compañero lo encendía solo con sus labios, besaba muy bien. Pero cuando Duo bajo su mano hurgando suavemente en el bóxer del muy asombrado cirquero este entendió. Apenas en un jadeo se separo lo suficiente para contestarle  
  
- ¿Quieres que te responda?  
  
- No hace falta - Resoplo antes de volver su boca contra el cuello suave del trenzado - Entiendo perfectamente...  
  
Con las manos torpes de los nervios y el deseo, logro desabrochar el nudo que aun mantenía la bata en su lugar, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo blanco y tibio de Duo. El trenzado se veía sumamente sexy, las mejillas tibiamente enrojecidas, los labios carnosos abiertos en una expresión de satisfacción y el cabello suelto esparcido por la cama en un manto de hebras castaño-cobrizas. Su boca recorrió el cuello suave con rapidez, sintiendo cada centímetro de piel estremecida mientras su mano se deleitaba con la desnudez del trenzado quien solo se dejo gemir disfrutando del sensual toque..  
  
Trowa se quito como pudo la ropa interior que aun lo cubría, y ayudo a Duo para retirarle la bata... Cuanto había deseado tener a Duo así, cuanto había soñado acariciar su piel desde la noche aquella que lo rescato de la borrachera, es mas, estaba pensando si no es que estaba soñando, era demasiado irreal para ser verdad... Sin embargo era el, con sus gemidos y sus llamados ahogados por la pasión y lo más importante es que lo había hecho por voluntad propia...  
  
Recorrió su pecho con los labios, mordisqueándolo de a ratos para provocarlo aun más. Duo jadeaba y tiritaba, tenia la piel tensa y ligeramente húmeda. Y cuando se dedico a juguetear con sus tetillas, el pequeño creyó ir perdiendo el sentido poco a poco, como embriagado por un dulce elixir del que no podía escapar...  
  
- T-trowaaaa... - Jadeaba nervioso enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera castaña de su amante - Por favor... Trowa...  
  
El piloto del Heavyarms sonrió, el pequeño se veía sinceramente excitado. Bajo lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de las caderas, entonces hundió su rostro en él, saboreando el sexo punzante de su amante hasta llevarlo a arquearse y casi derribarlo de la cama. Duo apretaba las sabanas hasta estrujarlas con los dedos, tenia la boca hinchada de tanto morderse los labios, no podía dejar que nadie los oyera, no podía gritar a pesar de que su compañero lo estaba volviendo loco de placer... Inconscientemente movió sus caderas con desesperación hasta que su cuerpo sintió el hormigueo violento precedente al orgasmo y sin pensarlo, se vació en la boca de su amante...  
  
Trowa sonrió complacido cuando volvió a trepar por su piel, solo para quedarse viendo como su pequeño amante de cabello largo aun no terminaba de recuperarse de tremenda explosión. Los ojos violetas se abrieron enfocándose en él. Trowa se veía radiante, con la piel húmeda como la suya y una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Duo sabia que el aun no había acabado, saco fuerzas de donde pudo y atrajo a su amante hacia él para besarlo de manera apasionada Súbitamente fue Duo quien abrió las piernas para que el se acomodara.  
  
Trowa se enderezo un momento hurgando en la mesita al costado de la cama hasta que sus manos dieron con un pequeño frasco que contenía una especie de gel... Duo lo miro desconcertado pero cuando sintió sus manos con ese producto frío en su piel tembló... sabia lo que eso significada y sabia que no tenia retorno. Apretó las sabanas aun más, esperando sentir la molestia en su cuerpo pero al contrario de lo que creía Trowa fue muy cuidadoso.  
  
- Es solo un dedo con gel - Susurro en su oído - No quiero lastimarte  
  
Duo se relajó un poco, en verdad tras la sorpresa inicial solo sentía una ligera molestia, el cirquero era muy suave y movía el dedo sin lastimarlo, pudo notar un segundo dedo y el dolor que crecía suavemente, pero que también se combinaba con una deliciosa sensación que lo había llevado a excitarse una vez mas con la intima caricia. Trowa se acomodo subiendo una de las piernas de Duo por arriba de su hombro mientras su enrojecido sexo se adentraba en él. El trenzado reprimió el grito de dolor enterrando su rostro en la almohada.  
  
Sintió que Trowa soltaba sus manos de la sabana para entrelazarlas con las suyas. No se movía y estaba completamente dentro de el. Busco los labios de Duo para fundirse en un beso y cuando sintió que su compañero se relajaba comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, dejando que el cuerpo de Duo se acostumbrara a el y que el gel lo ayudara a no herirlo. Cuando los quejidos de Duo se convirtieron en gemidos de necesidad comenzó a moverse con un poco mas de fuerza.  
  
Luego, tomo el nuevamente despierto sexo de Duo para masturbarlo, mientras los movimientos se volvían frenéticos y fuertes... Con un gemido ahogado en la piel blanca de Duo, Trowa se vació completamente dentro de el, jadeando y trayendo a su compañero a nuevamente acabar con él, respirando entrecortadamente mientras caía sobre el piloto del Deathscyche...  
  
Sus mano derecha aun estaba entrelazada con la de el entre tanto un muy cansado Duo intentaba hablar casi sin éxito  
  
- ¡¡¡Dios!!!... eso fue... Increíble  
  
- Duo... gracias amor... - Le contesto recuperando un poco de aire  
  
El cuerpo cálido del cirquero lo abandono un momento. Dejo de sentir esa calides contra su figura. Duo no se atrevía a pararse, le dolían un poco las piernas y definitivamente le dolía todo lo demás... No tenia fuerzas si quiera para ir hasta el baño a limpiarse, mucho menos para cambiarse e irse a su habitación y cuando aun no podía pensar su compañero volvió con un vaso con agua y varias cosas mas en la mano. Le extendió el agua para beber y sin avisarle limpio su estomago con un trapo humedecido en jabón, limpiando así todo resto de semen de su piel. Jadeo de impresión. Este gesto simplemente le pareció adorable, que se ocupara de el así solo daba cuentas de lo mucho que le importaba a Trowa.  
  
- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí? La puerta esta cerrada así que no te preocupes.... - Le dijo cubriéndolo con una sabana fina  
  
- ¿Te parece buena idea?  
  
- Como quieras, no hay problema - Le dijo Trowa acariciándole el rostro y quitándole los mechones humedecidos del rostro para ver mejor los ojos amatistas que tanto le gustaban. Duo sonrió dejando el vaso a un lado y jalándolo con él  
  
- Si me quedo... - Le dijo acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho del cirquero... - Quiero dormir contigo...  
  
Trowa ojeo el tiradero de cosas que había en la habitación y no le importo... estaban tan cansados que no iba a arruinar el momento solo para recoger la ropa del suelo. Tendió la mano sobre la espalda de Duo y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, siguiendo las hebras del cabello que aun se pegan a la piel... Duo se había dormido. Trowa le dio un pequeño beso en la frente antes de extender la sabana sobre el también... rogando poder detener el tiempo en ese momento porque lo que acababa de pasar con Duo había sido lo más maravilloso que le había pasado hasta ese momento...  
  
Continuara...  
  
*************************  
  
N de A:  
¿Porque tengo la sensación que muchas quieren matarme?  
  
Bueno niñas, ya les dije que en este fic Duo esta con los dos, este es el  
capitulo de Trowa, quizás el que sigue es el de Heero...  
  
Espero NO Haberme pasado, gracias a todos los que les gusto este fic, realmente sé que me demore en seguirlo pero nunca abandono mis historias  
así que pienso seguirlas por un rato largo...  
  
Para todas las que me preguntaron porque Trowa no esta con Quatre, o porque  
el no había aparecido... bueh, es que desde el principio me imagine a  
Quatre con Wuffei, una pareja que me gusta justamente por ser tan diferente, seamos claros, amo las parejas clásicas 1x2 3x4 pero si todos los fics fueran solo así seria muy aburrido, y créanme que tengo mis buenas  
razones parea dejar las cosas así, las que me conocen saben que no hago  
cosas raras por nada ^#_____#^ *risa malvada* Este capitulo va dedicado a una gran escritora y sobre todo una gran, gran amiga, que ha estado conmigo desde que empecé con mí pagina y que además se  
ha ganado mi cariño incondicional hace tiempo, para vos Denisse Como regalo por tu cumpleaños... además es la mejor manera que tengo de decirte  
que te quiero muchooooo ^_^ Y por supuesto a un beso a todas las que están ahí leyendo lo que hago y  
ayudándome cuando las necesito  
  
Hasta la próxima y espero que sea pronto  
  
Hanaiana@yahoo.es  
Besitos de corazón  
Faby-chan (Itzukiai) Enero 2004  
  
FELIZ CUMPLE DENISSE  
  
Tonta tonta... Me olvide de los reviews, Perdón es mi falta de experiencia, Gomen na----  
  
Denisse: Amiguita querida... sip... por fin estoy por acá pero déjame decirte que es todo por ti, tenias razón de que era buena idea ^____^  
  
Con quien va a quedar Duo? Uh, a mí me pasa lo mismo y eso que se supone que soy la escritora, vos sanes que soy fanática de la pareja HeeroxDuo como lo soy de HanaRu, pero también sabes que una vez lo puse a Hana Con Mitsui así que puedo ser capaz de dejarlo con Trowa... pero no te preocupes que esta escritora aun no lo decido... __  
  
Geisha Girl: Mucgas gracias por tus palabras, me ayudan muchisimo... ^____^ bueno te cuento que hasta ahora yo también me quedo con Trowa, pero buieno nada esta dicho todavia, falta falta, además nadie sabe que va a pasar (ni siquiera yop -_-, patetica ne?) Si creo que Trowa tiene un costado muy sexy y bueh en carácter tiene bastante de parecido con Heero, creo que andaría bien con Duo (de hecho Wuffei me gusta para Duo también por culpa de Noin... ) pero quería un fic que fuera una pareja poco vista y creo que Trowa x Duo lo es....  
  
Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y mil gracias por avisarme lo de quitar esa opción en los reviews, tenias razón ^^  
  
Gracias por tu apoyo, es muy importante 


	5. Un amor apasionado

"Entre dos destinos"  
  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
  
Trowa - Duo - Heero  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
********************************  
V - Un amor apasionado...  
  
********************************  
  
N de A: Otro capitulo con contenido Lemon, solo que esta vez puede estar hasta mas fuerte que el anterior, así que dejo esta advertencia ^^ les va a  
ser muy difícil seguir esta historia sin caer leyendo algún lemon, lo  
siento, pero esta trama los tiene por la simple razón, que Duo esta  
tironeado por sus sentimientos entre uno y el otro, así que advertidos  
están y que lo disfruten  
  
********************************  
  
-¿Cómo demonios termine aquí?  
  
La pregunta fue mas bien retórica y quedo flotando en el aire sin necesidad de una respuesta. Duo dejo que su trenza se desparramara por el ancho y frío suelo del calabozo. La sensación conocida de estar con las manos atadas en los calabozos oscuros se expandió por su cuerpo como cruel recordatorio de que alguno de los dos había cometido un error... en realidad no era tan así... el soldado perfecto nunca se equivocaba, por ende, era obvia la respuesta, el error había sido suyo.  
  
Suspiro quedamente, estar así hasta se le hacia divertido... quizás Shinigami estuviera perdiendo la practica... o quizás la verdad seria que estaba distraído... su mente no podía mantenerse en la misión... tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para concentrarse en algo mas... el nunca dejaba que sus problemas personales interfirieran en su trabajo, aunque su estado de animo de ese momento no era el mejor... Mientras sus sentimientos no encontraran la paz en su corazón, su vida se tornaría en el infierno... Cerro los ojos abanicando las pestañas contra su piel... Estaba incomodo, aquella posición era molesta... preferiría tener las manos sueltas... ¿Cómo sé haba metido en aquello?.... Como si no lo supiera... Solo había una forma para que él terminara allí y esa forma tenia nombre y apellido... Heero Yuy.  
  
Su amigo estaba del lado contrario, sentado en la pequeña litera que tenia el calabozo y tenia la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Al parecer estaba dormido, o por lo menos eso era lo que él creía, porque no se movía mas que para respirar Los ojos violetas lo observaron por un buen rato. Se veía bien de negro... El traje de lycra se pegaba a su piel marcando cada detalle de la atlética figura de su compañero, su piel lucia más pálida en contraste con el color de su vestimenta, pero aun se dejaba ver ese color cobrizo suave y dorado por el sol, en contraste con el color propio de su piel... Los fríos ojos azules estaban vedados a el en ese momento y solo podía observar las largas pestañas azabache que dibujaban su mirada, enmarcando así sus párpados cerrados, y su rostro semi cubierto por el cabello desordenado que le tapaba mas allá de su nariz... ¿Cuándo habría sido la ultima vez que Heero había visitado a una peluquería? Tenia el cabello más largo que de costumbre y el seguramente ni siquiera lo había notado, casi le rozaba el cuello... Duo suspiro... No sabia porque venían esas cosas tan tontas a su mente en ese momento...  
  
Exhalo su frustración por ultima vez y se concentro una vez mas en la misión, tenían que hacer un plan para escapar, hubiera querido que Trowa, Quatre o Wuffei los hubieran acompañado... pero no... estaban solos... su única esperanza era que el cirquero encontrara a tiempo la nota que había dejado o que, de alguna forma, pudieran escapar... Otros fuerte suspiro rompió un poco el silencio... Su mente viajo un momento hasta aquella mañana, en el mismo instante que esta locura había comenzado...  
  
Estaba profundamente dormido... desparramado en su cama... cuando pudo percibir la sensación conocida de alguien cerca suyo, una calidez que lo envolvía en un abrazo... un perfume un tanto conocido y a la vez algo extraño, ni siquiera recordaba que estaba solo, que esa noche se habían dado espacio con Trowa para poder dormir, porque cuando estaban juntos definitivamente no lo hacían... o si... pero cuando los dos ya quedaban agotados. Alguien volvió a sacudir su cuerpo de manera nerviosa mientras susurraban su nombre en la oscuridad...  
  
-"Duo"... "Duo"... "Duo"... -  
  
Su nombre volvió a sonar en sus oídos. Salio de su ensoñación intentando cualquier forma de abrir los ojos, al hacerlo se encontró con los sesgados ojos azules que tanto le perturbaban. Azul profundo, azul indefinido surcado de gotas en cobalto y un iris negro como el azabache que lo contemplaban con un dejo de frialdad...  
  
-Hmmmm... otra vez estoy soñando con él... -Rió Duo abrazándose a la almohada...  
  
-Que no estas soñando, hombre...  
  
-.............................  
  
-¡Despiértate tonto!  
  
-¿He-Heero?  
  
-Llevo un rato tratando que despiertes, Baka...  
  
-¿Qué hora es? -Quiso saber adormilado y con actitud confundida sentándose de golpe en la cama  
  
-Las cinco  
  
-¿Uh?... ¿Y que haces tu aquí a esta hora?  
  
-Tengo una misión... ¿Quieres acompañarme?  
  
-¿Eh?-El trenzado estaba demasiado confundido para comprender lo que Heero le estaba diciendo pero en un atisbo de lucidez intuyó que no estaba soñando, Heero realmente estaba en su habitación  
  
-Recuerdas que estaba investigando una cosa en L2, tu colonia  
  
-Ajap... Sí  
  
-Bueno, encontré un laboratorio secreto que trabaja para los rebeldes y que esta haciendo una formula para convertir a los soldados en marionetas sin voluntad... Tenemos que desarticular la banda antes de que alguien mas salga herido  
  
-¿Y yo? Awmmmm - Bostezo Duo con pereza -¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
  
-Necesito que me desactives unos códigos de seguridad para que podamos infiltrarnos... además es tu colonia, la conoces a la perfección, mucho mejor que nadie  
  
-Hmmmmffffff... -Gruño con sueño-Tu también puedes hacer eso Hee-chan-Dijo volviéndose a tapar la cara con la almohada en actitud cansada  
  
-¡Cómo quieras! -Dijo con enojo -No voy a rogarte, tú eras quien quería hacer algo para distraerte si mal no recuerdo  
  
-Eso era antes... -Explico, pero de inmediato se mordió la lengua sabiendo que había cometido una indiscreción  
  
-¿Antes? ¿Antes de que? -Heero sabia perfectamente de lo que hablaba, aunque Duo no lo supiera, él los había visto a el y a Trowa comiéndose el uno al otro en un beso sumamente apasionado. Sin embargo Duo comenzó a arrepentirse de haber hablado... Siempre lo mismo, el y su bocota lo metían en líos. Se obligo a despertar y pensó sanamente en acompañarle antes que él siguiera averiguando. Se sentó automáticamente en la cama otra vez y con actitud dormida se restregó los ojos  
  
-Bien Hee-chan... te acompaño  
  
Duo salto en la cama poniéndose automáticamente de pie, claro que no quería seguir hablando con Heero justamente de eso... había cosas de las que no deseaba hablar con él  
  
-Te espero abajo... -Le dijo Heero a punto de salir de la habitación mientras que el trenzado simplemente le hacia una seña con la mano en alto y el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Lo que no pudo ver Duo fue la enorme sonrisa del piloto del 01 al salir de allí... lo había logrado... despues de mucho tiempo se quedaría con Duo a solas para decirle lo que sentía...  
  
Despues partieron... y todo se hizo una mata de confusión y mala suerte.  
  
La alarma tenia una clave trampa, Duo simplemente no pudo preverlo, era una emboscada y tontamente cayeron en ella. Demasiada diferencia en numero y al parecer Heero había dado con algo mucho más grande que lo que imaginaba,... era una organización demasiado bien organizada para ser solamente una fracción rebelde. Y ahí estaban, atrapados como ratones en ratonera y despues de una sección de golpes ye interrogatorios los habían encerrado en aquel oscuro lugar...  
  
-¡RAYOS!... -Gruño Duo en la oscuridad... -Tendríamos que haber avisado a los otros que veníamos para acá  
  
-..................-No obtuvo ninguna respuesta  
  
-¿Heero? ¿Me oyes?  
  
-...................  
  
-¡¡¡Herrooo!!!  
  
-¡No grites baka, te escuhe!  
  
-¿Y porque demonios no me contestas?  
  
-..................  
  
-TSKKKK... ¿Para qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo?... Solo espero que los otros nos encuentren pronto -Suspiro Duo con resignación  
  
- O sea que ni siquiera intentaras huir -Dijo con voz seca  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
- No sabia que te habías vuelto un cobarde quejumbroso  
  
-¿¿¿QUÉ??? ¡Yo no soy un cobarde quejumbroso!  
  
-Pero estas esperando que te rescaten  
  
-No  
  
-Tu mismo lo dijiste  
  
-No... o si... bueno... ¿Qué tiene de malo de todas formas?  
  
-De malo nada - Le dijo mirándolo fríamente a los ojos -Solo que eres piloto Gundam y tu obligación es mantenerte a salvo sí fuera necesario, tu obligación es escapar...  
  
- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y donde dice eso? Que yo sepa no hay ningún libro que especifique que debo hacer tal o cual cosa si me capturan  
  
- En ningún lado, pero se supone que deberías saberlo  
  
-Bien... no pienso discutir contigo... perdóname por no ser perfecto como tu  
  
-Yo no soy perfecto -Se defendió Heero viendo la ira en los ojos violáceos... esta conversación iba por mal camino-Simplemente no quiero arruinar las misiones, en cambio tu estas mas distraído que nunca Baka... - Gruño enojado  
  
-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -Lo reto Duo cada vez más furioso  
  
-Que estas mas preocupado por tener sexo con Trowa que por lo que tendrías que hacer en realidad... La misión es importante, no solo satisfacer tus deseos sexuales-Le asesto él haciendo que las mejillas de Duo le ardieran de vergüenza y él estomago de impotencia -No sé que ve Trowa en ti, realmente no creo que lo de ustedes vaya enserio  
  
-A ti eso no te importa  
  
-¿Realmente lo amas? Es decir... creí que era solo sexo  
  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia -Dijo Duo más rojo que un tomate  
  
-Ya me parecía que no podía haber nada serio entre ustedes  
  
-¿Sabes que? No quiero discutir esto contigo, tu no sabes de mis sentimientos así que no te metas en mi vida -Gruño furioso volteándose para que no le vea  
  
-Si me meto de momento que arruinas una misión por pensar solo en sexo  
  
-¿Q-que... ? -Tartamudeo Duo -No puedo creer que pienses que arruine la misión...  
  
-Es obvio ¿No? Estamos presos ¿O es que no lo ves?  
  
-¿¿¿Entonces es mi culpa???-Exclamo Duo azorado... ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Heero? ...  
  
-Algo si ¿No crees?... Tú eres el especialista en caer detenido  
  
-¡perdóname por vivir!... - Ironizo furioso -¿Sabes que? No quiero seguir hablando contigo  
  
-Bien, seria hora de que te callaras un poco, necesito un descanso de tu estridente voz y tus rotundas tonterías... -Heero quiso parecer frío sin embargo logro herir a Duo, este le echo una ultima mirada de furia antes de estrellar sus manos en el estomago del 01  
  
-¡Maldita sea! Aun no sé porque te sigo ayudando de todas formas...  
  
Duo se alejo al lado contrario de donde estaba Heero, con los ojos ardiendo por las lagrimas y dándole la espalda. No quería oírlo, simplemente su indiferencia le dolía... No tenia ganas de seguir escuchando sus agresiones, además ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?... Parecía estar mas enojado que de costumbre y el hecho de que supiera lo que había entre él y Trowa no le ayudaba. No quería seguir viéndolo, no podía soportar la profundidad de sus fríos ojos azules reclamándole sus errores... despues de todo él era quien había insistido en que le acompañara.  
  
Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el suelo echándose de costado para poder descansar... su mente no podía pensar mas, tenia un enorme dolor en el corazón. Además no le entendía... ¿Serian celos? Noo... El nunca le había demostrado nada, el no podía sentir celos... vamos... Heero era perfecto, Heero no sentía nada profundo por nadie, y eso, era una verdad que dolorosamente sabia...  
  
-Duo... - Lo llamo suavemente... Pero no obtuvo resultado, el piloto trenzado aun seguía enojado... -Duo... -Intento nuevamente con la voz más suave - Duo... -Lo llamo la ultima vez con el mismo resultado y por fin desistió... de nada valía intentar algo que sabia que seria en vano... Duo estaba muy enojado, demasiado enojado... nunca había visto brillar los ojos violetas con tal intensidad, seria muy difícil convencerlo de algo...  
  
Heero suspiro profundamente. Había metido la pata,... la pata la nariz, la boca y todo lo demás... no tendría que haberle dicho esas cosas tan duras... sabia que lo había herido, aun más, sabia que lo lesionaría con sus palabras y no paro hasta hacerlo... le encantaba hacerlo enojar, pero no quería lastimarlo... simplemente las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera retenerlas. El trenzado lo sacaba de su típica compostura fría. Acababa de arruinar todos sus planes ¿Cómo decirle que lo amaba si acababa de herirlo en lo mas profundo de su orgullo?  
  
Duo no tenia la culpa de arruinar la misión, pero el hecho de saber que estaba esperando que Trowa lo rescatara exacerbó sus nervios cerrándole todo acceso a la razón... Estaba celoso, se moría por eso... no podía pensar que él estuviera esperando a Trowa... no... Duo era suyo y nada mas... nada ni nadie podría impedir que se le acercara y lo hiciera suyo por fin. Echo una nueva mirada a la figura durmiente al otro lado. Recorrió una a una las curvas que marcaban su cuerpo, descansando en la suave trenza que había caído serpenteando en el piso como si tuviera vida.  
  
Cerro los ojos ante la visión... no podía negarlo, el ver a Duo cerca le generaba mas de un sentimiento contradictorio... quería arrancarle la ropa a pedazos, a mordiscos, bucear en esa piel suave que olía siempre a jabón, deseaba soltar de la trenza ese cabello castaño que tanto le gustaba y enterrar sus dedos en él hasta masajearlo de manera sensual, una vez lo había visto con el cabello suelto y no había podido olvidarlo... Duo era muy atractivo, no podía negar lo evidente, pero lo era aun mas cuando lucia desprotegido y adorable como aquella vez Gimió su nombre en la oscuridad, sabiendo que no le escucharía, se dio cuenta perfectamente que se había quedado dormido, escuchaba el suave ronroneo de su respirar parejo. Se puso de pie y se acerco hasta él, aun con las manos incomodas, retiro los mechones de cabello castaño que vedaban al 01 de verle el rostro y se agacho hasta su rostro para depositar un suave y cariñoso beso en su mejilla. Duo se movió levemente pero no despertó, entonces Heero se puso de pie antes de volver al mismo sitio donde estaba antes y le susurro suavemente dos palabras que salieron de lo mas profundo de su corazón.  
  
-Perdóname Duo...  
  
********************************  
  
Ya parecían haber pasado varias horas desde que los habían capturado. El lugar lucia sombrío, apenas un reflejo iluminaba lo suficiente como para que pudieran caminar en la oscuridad sin tropezar... Aunque sinceramente ninguno de los dos se movía. Heero estaba intacto con la misma posición contra la pared, en cambio el trenzado seguía durmiendo, buscando al parecer el descanso que necesitaba para juntar fuerzas... Duo abrió lentamente sus ojos violetas, quitando el rostro de las frías esposas que tenia en las manos, no siquiera sabia como es que se había podido dormir así... no era una almohada muy cómoda que digamos, pero quizás el cansancio le había ganado.  
  
La discusión con Heero aun sonaba en sus oídos... bueno no es que le extrañara que el se enojara así con su persona, de hecho siempre estaba enojado, pero hacia unos días que lo estaba aun más y Duo empezaba a preocuparse, no entendía su actitud esquiva... Despues de todo ¿Qué le importaba su vida privada?... su vida era eso, P-R-I-V-A-D-A... y si el elegía estar con Trowa en vez de alguien mas era su problema. A decir verdad había quedado muy afectado por sus palabras...  
  
¿Y sí tenia razón?  
  
Él había pensado muy, muy bien antes de quedarse con Trowa, hacer el amor con el cirquero no había sido nada fácil de decidir y aun más cuando el mismo aun sentía cierta atracción por Heero. Convencido que nunca tendría una oportunidad con el soldado perfecto se había entregado a sus sentimientos... El no mentía... pero su corazón si lo hacia, escondía bajo su tosca hostilidad un tibio sentimiento que se alimentaba del aire, porque eso pasaba, nunca espero que Heero le retribuyera algo e increíblemente su corazón siempre abrigaba aquel hilo de esperanza.  
  
Volteo la mirada a su compañero... siempre lo mismo, sabría que si uno de los dos iba a hablar con el otro seria él quien tendría que ceder primero...  
  
Estaba empezando a cansarse de aquello... pero de todas formas ahí estaba, como siempre, intentando arreglar las cosas y pensando como empezar a hablarle a su compañero.  
  
El soldado perfecto estaba aun contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados haciendo pequeñísimos ruidos que eran casi imperceptibles a los oídos humanos... Duo lo miro con insistencia pero el no despertó, hasta que un leve quejido de dolor lo alerto...  
  
-¿Estas despierto?  
  
-.....................  
  
- ¿Heero?... ¿Sigues enojado?... -Pregunto Duo intentando comenzar una conversación. Los ojos azules se abrieron para echarle una mirada fría y seca  
  
-..............  
  
- Para que te pregunto... Siempre lo mismo contigo, al final siempre me dejas con la palabra en la boca y de todas formas...  
  
-¡Duo!...  
  
- ¿Quep?  
  
- ¡Cállate!  
  
Duo lo miro con disgusto, siempre lo mismo con él, nunca lo entendería. Volvió la mirada al techo, había sido una estupidez intentar hablarle de todas formas. Entonces empezó a canturrear ignorándolo por completo, llevando su mente lo mas lejos que podía de allí, cerro los ojos imaginándose en un lugar alejado y tranquilo... en la tierra, una playa... caminando a orilla del mar, sintiendo el suave golpe de las olas en sus pies... hasta que el sonido seco de un Clic le llamo la atención distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos...  
  
-¡Me solté!... -Explico Heero mostrando sus esposas en el suelo y sus manos libres con actitud triunfante...  
  
-¿P-pero... como?... es decir, es imposible de hacer -Dijo Duo haciendo un gesto de desesperación  
  
-Tengo un tendón que puedo mover, solo necesito tiempo para concentrarme al hacerlo para que despues quede bien. Simplemente me saco el hueso de lugar y lo paso por...  
  
-Esta bien Hee-chan, no me expliques... no quiero imaginarme como mueves tus huesos como si fueras un muñeco articulado... -Explico Duo cerrando los ojos en un gesto de impresión -Ahora suéltame...  
  
-No...  
  
-¿No?...  
  
-No, ahora tu vas a escucharme, yo siempre escucho tus tonterías y es hora que escuches las mías  
  
-No entiendo... ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-¿Crees que es fácil para mi saber que estas con él? ¿Que es fácil entender que no puedes ser mío? ¿Que estas esperando que el te rescate como si fueras una doncella herida? Tu nunca fuiste así... siempre me gusto tu instinto de libertad, de autonomía... ¿Desde cuando te volviste dependiente de el?  
  
-¿Por qué me dices esto?... Te juro que no te entiendo... -Pregunto el trenzado muy avergonzado -Ya me dejaste claro que yo debería estar con otra persona y no con él... ¿Qué te puede importar a ti que yo este con él?  
  
-Me importa... -Dijo acercando su rostro hasta el de Duo-Me importa mucho... -Susurro en sus labios... podía percibir el temblequeo en el cuerpo de Duo, la mirada violeta asustada ante tal revelación. Deslizo su nariz por el rostro suave del trenzado, acariciando su piel en busca de una respuesta que le indicara que hacia lo correcto, levantando el aroma dulce de la piel del trenzado, entonces distinguió como Duo tragaba duro, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y empezaba a respirar mas aceleradamente...  
  
-H-Heero... n-no...  
  
- ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía?-Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos... -Te amo... siempre te he amado  
  
Duo sintió que el cuerpo se sacudía en un temblor seco, los ojos azul profundo seguían fijos en los suyos en busca de una respuesta, lamentablemente las palabras se habían quedado en su boca ya que era incapaz de pronunciarlas... Tenia una nudo en el estomago, como si las mariposas revolotearan dentro de el causándole un fuerte malestar... Solo sentía el calor que emanaba Heero penetrando por cada poro de su propia piel de manera inevitable... Entonces el piloto del 01 invadió su boca otra vez, irreverente, sin pedir permiso, tomando de sus labios todo lo el dulce que deseaba, pasando su mano por entre el cabello castaño y trenzado hasta posarla en su nuca, atraerlo mas profundamente e impedirle que se moviera...  
  
Duo lucho un poco, pero cuanto más lo hacia el otro se apretaba mas a el haciendo que la unión se profundizara... Pronto se encontró dejando de batallar, abriendo sus manos para acariciar el pecho de Heero, entregado por completo al beso que se volvía mas y mas ardiente. Tenia que reconocer la triste verdad. Él estaba con Trowa si, pero Heero era su obsesión, siempre había deseado obtener del piloto frío una respuesta a sus sentimientos, ¿Era acaso esto lo que quería?  
  
Su cuerpo serpenteo aun más en busca de la cercanía del otro cuerpo, la ropa negra de lycra que ambos llevaban era fina y permitía una caricia suave casi como si se estuviera haciendo sobre la piel... el solo pensar en esa intimidad lo agobio... El pensamiento de que estaba engañando al cirquero no le permitía seguir, la mirada triste de Trowa apareció en ese momento en su mente y como pudo aparto al piloto de ojos fríos de su piel  
  
-N-no... no p-puedo  
  
-Tu boca dice una cosa y tu cuerpo otra -Le dijo Heero acercando su boca a la suya  
  
-Tu no entiendes... no puedo engañarlo... no sabes lo que siento  
  
-Tú eres quien no sabe lo que siente... ¿Por qué dudas eh?  
  
-Veamos... Tu me ignoraste por años y ahora que estoy con el de repente me dices que me quieres... ¿Cómo crees que suena eso? -Dijo Duo enojado alejándose e intentando nuevamente safar sus manos de las molestas esposas... Si el piloto del 01 había podido el también podría -No soy tu juguete Heero Yuy... entiéndelo  
  
Los ojos amatistas de Duo brillaron en la oscuridad, no sabia que sentir en realidad, estaba demasiado agobiado por la situación como para hacer algo mas... Heero le miraba con enfado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, como si estuviera decidiendo que iba a hacer... De repente se acerco en el más absoluto silencio, el corazón de Duo comenzó a galopar literalmente sobre su pecho...  
  
-Muy bien Duo... tú lo quisiste... No pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad... tu eliges... ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
En un movimiento rápido Heero sostuvo de las esposas a Duo enganchándolas contra un gancho que sobresalía de la pared, evidentemente preparado para mantener a los prisioneros sin movimientos ya que las esposas encajaban perfectamente. El trenzado estaba asombrado y tembló ante aquello ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por la mente del piloto perfecto? Como si alguna vez supiera lo que él pensaba... ese tipo era más difícil de adivinar que un boleto ganador de la lotería  
  
-Por las malas... - Le dijo susurrándole al oído -Como te gusta hacérmela difícil Duo...  
  
-¿Q-que?... ¡SUÉLTAME HEERO!  
  
-No  
  
-SUÉLTAME TE DIGO...  
  
-Si no te callas tendré que amordazarte... y si sigues haciendo este escándalo vendrán los guardias... -Le dijo intentando que dejara de moverse, pero el cuerpo de Duo serpenteaba violentamente en un intento de safar las esposas del gancho - Quédate quieto... ¿No querrás que nos interrumpan no?  
  
Duo tembló ante aquellas palabras, algo en la mirada de Heero se veía distinto, por primera vez tuvo miedo de el, ni siquiera cuando le había apuntado con el arma sintió el temor que ahora experimentaba... cada centímetro de su cuerpo sudaba su temor... su adrenalina corría como si fuera su sangre. Estaba de frente a la pared, con la mejilla casi apretada contra los ladrillos desnudos y fríos del calabozo. Iba a protestar cuando una mano firme se apretó contra su boca impidiéndole todo movimiento. El trenzado cerro los ojos, cuando despues de pelear vio que no tenia salida, estaba completamente bajo el dominio de Heero  
  
quería llorar, quería gritarle en la cara que no podía hacer eso con él... pero no podía, además de la presión firme de los brazos de Heero, también sentía una especie de atracción física que lo inmovilizaba completamente En un ultimo atisbo de reacción, mordió con todas sus fuerzas la mano que lo mantenía callado... pero su sorpresa fue, que a pesar de sentir una tensión en ella y el sabor metálico de la sangre donde los dientes habían desgarrado, Heero no se movió ni dejo de apretarle la boca para que no gritara.  
  
Duo se sintió miserable... Se alegro que estuvieran a oscuras así no podría verlo llorar, nunca hubiera pensado que podía pasarle algo así, siempre había tenido que aguantar molestias de hombres y mujeres que al verlo tan atractivo le proponían cosas de lo más indecentes, pero nunca había llegado hasta donde Heero lo tenia ahora. Pudo sentir como los dedos se deslizaban por el ziper de su espalda, dejando su piel al aire libre... empezaba a odiar esa sensación de estar así de dominado, sin embargo su piel se estremecía cuando la mano de Heero se deslizaba despegando la estrecha ropa de su piel.  
  
En ese momento sintió su boca, la suave caricia de sus labios rozando por el largo de su columna vertebral, se sentía deliciosamente torturante. Heero soltó su cabello, tiro de la cinta que mantenía amarrada su trenza liberando la cascada de cabellos color castaño. Las manos fuertes del 01 le terminaron de bajar el pantalon hasta dejarlo colgado por las piernas y así quedo él, indefenso, casi desnudo y completamente frustrado.  
  
Aun peor era sentir que su cuerpo se estaba calentando, que Heero lo estaba haciendo arder con solo sus manos. Sentía su boca recorriéndole la espalda con pequeños y seductores mordiscos y la mano libre que ahora marcaba los músculos redondeados de sus pantorrillas hasta detenerse en sus nalgas donde dieron una suave y firme presión que lo obligo a gemir. Su respiración se volvió aun más agitada y aunque no quería admitir se sentía expectante. De sus labios aun tapados por Heero escapo un fuerte suspiro mezcla de deseo y miedo, aun más, cuando la mano libre tomo su sexo erguido dándole suaves masajes que se alternaban con los besos embriagantes en su cuello.  
  
Poco a poco fue sintiendo como su piel reaccionaba, como la sangre volaba por su cuerpo a una velocidad meteórica, sus mejillas enrojecieron y las lagrimas cesaron. Algo en Heero había encendido en el un enorme deseo que no podía entender, y cuando aun se preguntaba que le pasaba, sintió que la mano que lo amordazaba caía dejándole la boca libre para quejarse o simplemente gemir...  
  
-Hee.. Hee... ro... por... favor... No... no lo hagas... -El piloto de ojos fríos simplemente ignoro sus ruegos... sabia que no decía lo que sentía, él podía percibir como su cuerpo serpenteaba hacia sus manos cuando le tocaba  
  
-Lo siento amor... no puedo detenerme ahora  
  
Sin mas tomo las caderas de Duo y se sumergió en ellas. El gemido de dolor de Duo resonó en sus oídos, había entrado en el de golpe, sin prepararle y aunque no era su primera vez, Duo era lo bastante estrecho como para que esa sola acción le doliera... Las lagrimas saltaron de sus mejillas corriendo con fuerza por la violencia, pero también se dio cuenta que el 01 no se movía, seguía en la misma posición, con las manos en su cintura y la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro... La cabellera oscura cosquilleaba su piel y sentía la respiración jadeante del otro en la espalda.  
  
Entonces una de sus manos subió por su piel hasta llegar a sus ojos... Limpiando sus lagrimas con la palma, la boca de Heero subió lentamente por su cuello, restregándose suavemente hasta estremecer la piel del otro, sin otra intención que disculparse por la violencia en que lo había tomado  
  
-Lo siento... no quiero lastimarte -Susurro con su voz apenada  
  
-Su - suéltame Heero -Rogó Duo con la voz angustiada. Heero tembló, ni siquiera se había movido, solo lo había penetrado, pero la voz de Duo le partió el corazón... Esto no era lo que quería, esto era una violación... Iba a retirarse y soltarle cuando la segunda frase de Duo lo confundió -Suéltame por favor... me duelen mucho los brazos  
  
Heero se retiro de dentro de el y lo desengancho de la pared... Duo cayo pesadamente jadeando adolorido... El piloto de ojos fríos se acerco a el y lo tomo de las esposas para traerlo hacia delante y sentarlo frente suyo, entonces con un golpe seco abrió las esposas de Duo liberando así sus manos, luego continuo con sus pies... Duo quedo por un momento atontado... aun le dolía todo... pero también seguía muy excitado. El 01 en cambio estaba confundido y cuando Duo se le acerco enfoco sus ojos azules en él  
  
-Tenias que lubricarme primero -Le dijo sumamente sonrojado mientras era él quien se acercaba lentamente ahora...  
  
Heero no reacciono, solo tomo las manos del trenzado para examinar las heridas causadas por las esposas... Con una suavidad infinita beso las heridas poniendo a Duo más nervioso que antes... Entonces lo tomo por la nuca para besarlo una vez mas, robando su sabor, su esencia, sintiendo como el cabello se movía por la espalda pequeña rozando las nalgas redondeadas del 02, entonces se dio cuenta que el de ojos violetas tenia las manos rodeándole el cuello, realmente ambos estaban buscando el beso y eso encendió su espíritu una vez mas... Sin previo aviso empezó a masajear el sexo punzante de Duo hasta que todo el cuerpo del trenzado empezó a tensarse en una sacudida violenta.... Ahogo sus gemidos con besos profundos hasta que Duo acabo en sus manos , dejándole un tanto fuera del mundo... ni siquiera se dio cuenta que utilizaba su propio semen para prepáralo.  
  
Con suma suavidad se adentro en él, y las lagrimas que antes habían salido de sus ojos ahora se habían convertido en gemidos suaves y ronroneos de placer mezclados por arranques de pasión... Duo había resultado ser muy ardiente y apasionado... En ese momento eran los dos que se movían, acompañando los empujones y profundizando la sensación de sentirse... y ahora fue Heero quien acabo dentro de el, sacudiéndose con fuerza, ahogando su nombre en la suavidad de su cabello revuelto, temblando solo por la sensación de estar con la persona que amaba, la persona que le había robado el corazón y al que amaría por siempre...  
  
Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta el tiempo que paso con ellos dos abrazados, sin moverse, compartiendo el calor hasta que ambos recuperaron la respiración y la percepción de que no era el mejor lugar para hacer aquello, mucho menos para discutir de sentimientos... Pero a Duo lo asaltaban las dudas, la sensación del engaño era mas fuerte que él... No quería eso... el tenia en claro lo que sentía por Trowa... ¿Pero que sentía por Heero?.... ¿Qué era para él? ¿Solo un capricho? ¿Un deseo por cumplir? ¿O simplemente el amor que había llegado aletargado a su vida?  
  
Entonces se movió... Se levanto con suavidad privando a Heero de su calor... camino hasta su ropa y empezó a vestirse sin el menor cuidado... Le dolía todo... Heero lo había tomado con violencia la primera vez y aun le punzaba su cuerpo. Además estaba tomando conciencia de lo que acababa de pasar y se estaba sintiendo mal... aun más cuando se daba cuenta que cuando pudo tampoco lo impidió... él lo deseaba. Él quería a Heero dentro suyo, el busco sus besos, busco su piel, su calor y ahora se sentía un gusano miserable y traidor... El no sabia mentir y ahora tendría que hacerlo... Si le contaba a Trowa la verdad podría provocar una desgracia.... Trowa era de armas tomar... Heero también... Su mundo se volvería un infierno  
  
Heero siguió con la mirada sus movimientos, no entendía muy bien que pasaba... el aun estaba completamente en la luna por lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, sin embargo Duo parecía dolido... Se puso de pie para arreglar el también su ropa, sin quitarle la vista de encima al 02. Pero cuando Duo se sentó en el lugar con el cabello aun suelto tapándole el rostro supo que algo andaba mal... muy mal. Quiso acercársele pero un gemido de llanto ahogado lo detuvo  
  
-¿Duo?...  
  
-..................  
  
-¿Te lastime? ¿Te duele? -Le pregunto preocupado  
  
-No... no me duele mucho -Contesto aun ocultando el rostro -Pero si me lastimaste...  
  
-Uhhh... lo siento, en verdad, no sabia que tenia que hacer... era la primera vez y no tenia idea que debía lubricarte... -Se excuso intentando que le entendiera  
  
-No es eso baka... -Lloriqueo el trenzado dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás... -Yo...  
  
-¿.............?  
  
-Tu sabias... tu sabias lo de Trowa... e igual me tomaste  
  
-No me importa Trowa, solo me importas tu  
  
-¡Mentira! -Le grito enfocando sus enrojecidos ojos violetas en él -Yo no te importo, solo te interesaba mi cuerpo, satisfacer tus deseos, nada de mí...  
  
- Duo, escúchame -Le dijo acercándose para tomar sus manos temblorosas entre las suyas... -Tu me importas... me importas mucho... sabia lo de Trowa... no puedo soportar que tu estés con él, te amo, te quiero para mí  
  
-¿Me a-amas? -Gimió sin entender-El tuyo es un amor egoísta... sabias que no puedo mentir, ¿Conque cara quieres que vea a Trowa?  
  
-No me importa, no quiero que estés con él... solo conmigo... Te amo... -Dijo intentado tomar su cara con las manos pero Duo lo aparto violentamente alejándose de el  
  
-No quiero que te me acerques. Aléjate de mí... No quiero verte -Le dijo al borde de un ataque de nervios tomándose la cara con las manos -Ya te sacaste las ganas... ahora déjame en paz  
  
Heero escucho sus palabras con el corazón acongojado de culpa... ¿Realmente solo era eso? ¿Sacarse las ganas? No... lo que él sentía por Duo era algo mas profundo que eso... Tenia que hacer que él lo escuchara, tenia que hacerle entender que no era así...  
  
-No... dime egoísta si quieres, pero yo te amo de verdad...  
  
Y cuando estaba por acercarse a Duo para mirarlo a los ojos y convencerlo un fuerte ruido los distrajo Ahora no había tiempo para eso, se coloco frente a Duo protegiéndolo, iba a golpear a cualquiera que se atreviera tan solo a tocarle un pelo, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y un guardia cayo desmayado en el suelo. La luz entro de golpe encegueciéndolos momentáneamente y cuando los ojos se acostumbraron una figura atlética de recorto a contraluz, una figura que dio unos paso para acercarse dejando entrar otra persona que rápidamente se acerco a los prisioneros...  
  
-¡Heero! ¡Duo!... Amigos... ¿Están bien? -Hablo Quatre emocionándose al encontrarlos con vida. Pero la otra figura simplemente se quedo estática, como si no pudiera mover un solo músculo... los ojos temblorosos, la mirada fija en el prisionero más pequeño y una sensación de alivio en el cuerpo  
  
-Du-o... -Ahogo sus palabras al verle  
  
Los ojos amatistas se fijaron en él y aun sobre Heero salio de el lugar para refugiarse en el joven mas alto, rodeado por los brazos firmes del cirquero... los ojos verdes temblaron de emoción y un abrazo se hizo eterno...  
  
-Trowa... -Gimió Duo en su pecho, cobijándose en sus brazos  
  
Heero se quedo mirando la escena con el corazón encogido de dolor... Quatre sintió su pena, el tenia la capacidad de sentir el dolor de las personas y eso era evidente. Tenia ganas de ponerse en el medio, de separarlo del cirquero y enfrentar las cosas... pero la mano de Quatre lo detuvo... algo le dijo que el rubio sabia mas de lo que parecía, los ojos agua se reflejaron sinceramente en él y el simple movimiento de cabeza le indico que no debía decir nada, no era el momento ni el lugar, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Duo a solas... ahora estaba todo demasiado fresco para decir algo mas... eso sin contar con que aun estaban en una base enemiga  
  
-¡Vámonos! Wuffei no podrá aguantar mucho mas tiempo deteniendo a los guardias... -Hablo Quatre deteniendo la tensa situación  
  
Sostenido por la cintura por Trowa Duo se aleo con él ayudándole, estaba algo débil y Trowa imagino que podrían ser los golpes, así que lo ayudo sin mas, sin preguntas ni nada... Quatre y Heero les seguían atrás enfrentándose con los guardias que les salieron al paso... Lograron salir de manera complicada pero pronto estaba camino a la escuela una vez más. En la nave espacial nadie parecía tener ganas de hablar.... todos viajaban en sus asientos, Duo parecía que dormitaba con tranquilidad sin embargo su mirada estaba fija en las dos figuras que se sentaban delante suyo... las dos personas que le quitaban e sueño ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Por qué despertaban en el sentimientos tan iguales y tan distintos a la vez?  
  
Y Mientras la nave volvía a la base en la escuela se había dormido una vez mas...  
  
Continuara...  
  
********************************  
  
N de A: Me demore... si ya sé... bueno gente ténganme paciencia, contando este son cinco los fics que escribo y ni hablar si contamos dos que no son yaoi y que tengo absolutamente olvidados -_- (MaryLuz puede dar perfecta cuenta de ello, ne amiga?) y además... hay muchísimas autoras de fics de Gundam y mucho mejores que yo, no me van a extrañar porque lo escriba cada tanto ^__^ Bueno acá tienen el capitulo de Heero, Sé que lo esperaban quizás más romántico pero les aseguro que todo tiene su razón de ser, espero no haberme pasado ^^ pero tenia que ser diferente a la forma que paso con Trowa... créanme que no se como desenredar esto, he estado pensando veinte mil formas para terminarlo con uno de los dos, pero hasta ahora no imagino como Bueno espero que les guste y este capitulo va dedicado a una nueva amiga que me acompaña seguido por las mañanas, para Uru Yuy ^____^ Mil gracias por los mails y otro tanto para los reviews, créanme que en cuanto voy teniendo tiempito libre los contesto. Lo prometido es deuda, el capitulo va dedicado especialmente a una persona maravillosa que tiene un gran corazón y además es una gran amiga, dedicado a vos Noin ^______^ gracias por tu amistad ^^ además un saludo muy, muy, muy grande a una lectora brasileña que realmente me asombra saludándome con cada capitulo, aunque también le debo un mail de respuesta, Shanti ^^ besitos y gracias por tus saludos siempre  
  
Espero que nos veamos prontito, quejas, reclamos y demases a  
  
Hanaiana@yahoo.es  
  
iwaki_kyosuke@yahoo.com.ar  
  
Besitos de corazón  
Faby-chan (Itzukiai) Abril 2004  
  
Reviews  
  
Uy por donde empiezo... a ver empezare opor las chicas que no conozco o que concozco menos y despues por mis amigas asi que aca van....  
  
Kilia: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, lamentablemente se que me demoro bastante entre mis capitulos pero bueno, a mi favor te cuento que nunca he abandonado una de mis historias... asi que teneme pasciencia que lo seguire...  
  
Mourisan: Uhhh ese si fue un halago, que te guste una historia de genero yaoi por la trama es un orgullo, sinceramente gracias, espero que guste el capitulo  
  
Terry Maxwell: Que bueno que te gusta este fic, realmente agradezco tus palabras, y si, trowa tenia que ser el primero, espero no haberte defraudado con este capitulo, te daras cuanta que con Heero no podia ser asi no mas, no creo que la naturaleza sincera de Duo le hubiera permitido tenes sexo apasionado con Heero sin pensar en trowa ¿No crees? Bueno en verdad no se como terminanrlo pero si se como van a seguir loc capitulos de ahora en mas... ^^ ojala y te siga gustando ^____^  
  
Geisha Girl: Creo que no te coneteste en el otro capitulo asi que te contesto en este ^_^ Gomen na! Me alegra que haya una alma que le guste Trowa con Duo... reallmente cuendo mi idea fue ponerlos juntos es porque q mi tambien me gusta esa pareja, me parece una variante divertida, lo mismo que Wuffei con Quatre ^^  
  
Megumi: Otra eterna seguidora de mis fics desde el principio, pobre siempre la tengo enganchada con alguno y me demoro siglos en continuar... lo siento engaño? traicion? uhhhh todavia falta, pero tene por seguro que mis historias siempre son un poco impredecibles y mas de una vez las tengo en vilo hasta lo ultimo... lamento tener que decir que este es el caso, ni se imaginan lo que falta ^^ Besitos desde el corazon...  
  
Haimita: Amiguitaaaaaa.... te extraño, te quise enviar este capitulo ni bien lo termine a tu correo privado y hotmail me lo devolvio porque tenias la casilla llena asi que si ves este mensage, perdona... siempre me gusta enviarte mis cosas aunque me atrase ^^ mmmm espero que te guste para el lado que va la historia, Te quiero muchoooooooo, beso  
  
Uru Yuy: Mmmmm perdida... por donde andaras? extraño que me hables por las mañanas, pero de todas formas ojala que te guste como va esta historia , creeme que si pudiera escribiria mas seguido pero la pagina y los otros fics me quitan tiempo, de todas formas ojala te guste... ya ves que la parte de Heero fue bastrante compleja pero llena de revelaciones... el tema ahora es que hara Duo sabiendo lo que Heero siente por el, ademas heero no se va a dejar vencer tan facilmente... hehehehehehe ya vas a ver en el rpoximo capitulo, ademas como lo dije, son los dos de armas tomar.... o_o gracias por tu apoyo ^^  
  
Maryluz: Lucecita... sip, porque eso sos para mi, una lucecita que siempre esta cuando la nesesito, espero que no quieras matarme por este capitulo... crees que hubiera pododp hacerlo de otra forma? Uhhhh se que adoras a Heero por eso no se si estaras enojada o no... creeme que siempre tengo un buen morivo para hacer las cosas,,, ademas.... Heero y Duo aun no terminaron de hablar, ne? los interrumpieron asi que verremos que le dice en el proximo capitulo.... ¿Sabias que te quiero mucho? hehehehehe, gracias por tu apoyo de siempre  
  
Denisse: Te deje para lo ultimo porque sos muy especial para mi y siempre tus opiniones son las que mas me alientan, ya hace tanto que nos conocemos que perdi la cuenta pero fuistes una de las primeras amigas que tuve en la red y de las primeras en darme incondicionalemente tus historias para poner en la pagina cuando recien empezaba, por eso y por todo siempre tengo un lugar especial para vos en mi corazon y bueh siempre estoy al pendiente de que te parece mi historia. Me alegra que te guste y por supuesto algo de razon tenes cuando me decis que Trowa se merece mas a Duo que Heero, pero la verdad es que Heero lo quiere y ahora es Duo quien tendra que decidir que clase de amor quiere, si uno dulce y tierno o uno salvaje y apasionado, yo creo que Duo reune todas esas cosas por eso creo que poner ese tipoi de sensaciones dividads entre los dos es lo que hara que el dude... Ojo Trowa es muy tierno pero Duo siempre estuvo enamorado de Heero... hehehehehehe, te juro que no se para que lado correr.... -_- ya vere mas adelante. Gracias por tu amistad inconfdicional siempre Te quiero un montonnnnn 


	6. Buscando tu perdon

"Entre dos destinos"  
  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
  
Trowa - Duo - Heero  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
VI - Buscando tu perdón...  
  
N de A: Hehehehe risa pervertida y diabólica ... lean, lean, no pienso  
contarles nada aunque más de una va querer matarme por esto (empezando  
por Luz pero te quiero amiga) Los reviews están abajo  
  
Llevaba dos días encerrado en su habitación. No había querido salir y en realidad nadie lo culpaba de aquello. Aun tenia las fuertes marcas de las esposas en las muñecas, los golpes y magullones eran visibles fácilmente y aunque Heero también tenia golpes y magullones, la verdad es que la voluntad de Duo estaba mas dañada que su cuerpo... El primer día despues de volver, se la paso durmiendo, estaba agotado y lo cierto era que los medicamentos también lo habían sedado lo suficiente, pero el segundo día sé acobijo bajo las mantas y simplemente se negó a salir...  
  
Su cabeza estaba echa un lío. Apenas podía digerir las palabras que le había dicho Heero en la prisión. Toda la situación lo agobiaba. Aun repasaba una a una las frases dichas por el soldado perfecto, en un vano intento de ver mas allá de sus palabras...  
  
¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?... solo porque...  
  
Pero en cuanto pensaba en aquello la rabia le ganaba, la impotencia cegaba su mente. El saber que Heero lo había tomado casi por la fuerza, aun sabiendo lo de Trowa, aun con sus ruegos, aun con sus pedidos, lo tenia muy mal... Y su corazón explotaba cada vez, estallaba en dolorosas lagrimas que no podía reprimir, frustración, impotencia, miedo... una mezcla mortal para sus sentimientos más íntimos...  
  
Aun peor se sentía cuando se daba cuenta que despues de todo el también tenia parte de culpa... si, quizás no era mas fuerte que Heero, pero la verdad es que al final no le rechazo, él quería que Heero lo tomara, si, y eso era lo que lo ponía peor... Tenia que ser sincero en algo, Heero había sido por siempre su obsesión, su deseo, ese imposible con el que uno suele y solo puede soñar... entonces lo acepto... se entrego a los labios tibios que hacían arder su cuerpo, a esos brazos fuertes que sostenían su cintura con una facilidad increíble... Si... también había sido su culpa y aquello no lo dejaba vivir... El, que no sabia mentir ahora lo estaba haciendo, y eso era algo que pesaba en su alma... Tampoco quería lastimar mas a Trowa... despues de todo, tampoco estaba seguro de no sentir nada por el cirquero, por el contrario, el amor había crecido en su corazón llenándolo con su tibieza...  
  
¿Se podía amar intensamente a dos personas?...  
  
Estaba acurrucado en la cama, observando hacia el ventanal que estaba en su cuarto, tenia la mirada perdida en el cielo, mirando como las cortinas blancas de mecían con el viento como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Tenia el cabello semi suelto, apenas recogido por un listón rojo que lo mantenía un poco más ordenado. Llevaba puesto un pijama bordeaux bastante oscuro que hacia resplandecer su piel, para colmo, sus mejillas aun llenas de moretones, se veían más pálidas que de costumbre. Se sentía bastante triste, como si no tuviera ganas de mas, entonces empezó a tararear una canción, eso siempre le animaba, pero en ese momento sintió que alguien tocaba a su puerta interrumpiéndolo y entrando casi de inmediato.  
  
-¿Duo? ¿Puedo pasar? -La voz serena de Trowa lo saco de sus meditaciones, no quería verle en realidad, no obstante lo más extraño es que lo que no quería era mentirle, por eso le rehuía... si él empezaba a indagar el porque de su comportamiento, eso era lo que iba a terminar haciendo... Mintiendo descaradamente. Aclaro un poco la voz entendiendo que ya no podría seguir escondiéndose del cirquero de todas formas...  
  
-Pasa Trowa... -Le invito con suavidad sentándose en la cama  
  
El cirquero cerro la puerta y se acerco hasta la cama evitando que Duo se pusiera de pie. El trenzado se veía algo abatido pero cuando sus ojos amatistas se posaron en los verdes de alguna forma consiguió sonreírle sinceramente. ¡Cómo extrañaba al Duo juguetón que solía corretear feliz solo para hacer bromas!...  
  
-No te levantes... me acerco yo... ¿Te sientes mejor? -Le pregunto agachándose hasta sentarse a su lado. Duo le sonrió un poco mas  
  
-Si, gracias... no era mi intención preocuparte...  
  
-Esta bien.. solo vine a ver como seguías... -Añadió de pronto - Mejor me voy...  
  
El ambiente estaba algo tenso, podía verse y sentirse en el aire, pero Duo no quería que el se fuera. Aferró el brazo del 03 deteniéndolo. Los ojos amatistas se volvieron hasta los verdes en una suplica verdadera... definitivamente no quería estar solo  
  
-No te vallas... Quédate conmigo  
  
-Creí que querías estar solo -Le dijo con una sonrisa suave que cautivo a Duo. Este tironeo del brazo de Trowa hasta que lo tuvo a su lado, el cirquero cayo pesadamente en la cama para ser asaltado por los ansiosos labios del 02... un roce, una caricia tibia que lo hizo estremecer... Se separo quedamente para susurrarle con suavidad en el hueco de su cuello  
  
-No te vallas Trowa... No huyas de mí...  
  
-Yo no huyo Duo... Nunca lo haría...  
  
Tomo la barbilla de Duo enfrentando sus ojos con los suyos, deleitándose con el sonrojo que invadía al pequeño cada vez que lo besaba. Entonces volcó sus labios con deseo sobre los suyos. El otro quedo impactado, absorbiendo toda la calidez que el cirquero podría darle... sintió como las manos de Trowa le tomaban sensualmente por la nuca para inclinar su cabeza de lado y tener mejor acceso a la cavidad de su boca... Pero el beso se corto demasiado pronto y sintió como el cabello castaño se apretaba contra su cuello mientras la respiración jadeante de Trowa golpeaba en su piel estremecida. Su cuerpo reconoció de inmediato el deseo en el otro... pero al parecer no era esta la intención del cirquero. Corto el suave contacto contra su piel para buscar su mirada y bucear mas allá de lo que podía verse en realidad  
  
-No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe... Duo...  
  
El trenzado sonrió. Su corazón tenia paz. Nunca supo porque estar al lado de Trowa le traía esa sensación de tranquilidad. Era increíble pero Heero y Trowa despertaban en él, sentimientos completamente distintos. Casi como dos facetas de su propia personalidad, como desearía que ambos se fusionaran en uno... tener la paz de Trowa y el deseo ardiente de Heero en uno solo...  
  
-Recuéstate... -Le ordeno apoyándose en la almohada contra la pared.  
  
Duo obedeció sin chistar... no se sentía en posición para negarle nada pero entonces sintió como Trowa lo acomodaba entre sus piernas haciendo a la vez de almohada, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió las manos del cirquero tirar de la cinta roja para soltar su cabellera castaño dorada... sentía las manos del 03 deslizando sus dedos en una caricia embriagante, serpenteando por el largo que las hebras tenían hasta llegar al tope... El toque se sentía mágico y relajante, aun más tener su cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Amo ese momento de dulce tranquilidad. No fue difícil adormecerse un poco despues, arrullándose con el eco rítmico del corazón de su amante sonando en la habitación, el saber que las pupilas verde- esmeralda estaban posadas firmemente en él, mientras los dedos continuaban intensamente con su toque excitante...  
  
-No sé que fue lo que te habrá pasado en esa prisión, pero ahora solo debes concentrarte en recuperarte -Le dijo suavemente pero Duo apenas si oyó un susurro, estaba adormilado y no podía diferenciar aquellas palabras de un ruido cualquiera.  
  
Trowa siguió acariciándolo mientras dormía, examinando las heridas y pasando sus manos por cada una de ellas como si asi pudiera hacer que se sanaran más rápido... Y se quedo allí... haciendo de almohada y deseando que lo primera que viera Duo al despertar fuera su rostro...  
  
No le fue fácil salir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. Tenia que ocultar aquello por su propio bien, es mas por el bien de los dos, por el bien de Trowa y por el bien de Heero. Para colmo no había podido hablar de eso con nadie, solo se había atrevido a contarle algo a Quatre y es porque necesitaba hablar con alguien con desesperación, necesitaba descargar el enorme peso de esa verdad que cargaba cada día...  
  
Muchas veces el piloto del Zero intento hablar con él, pero siempre trataba de esquivarlo lo mas que podía, de todas formas el no lo intentaba delante de los demás, por lo cual eso traía cierto alivio a su alma.  
  
Esa tarde de domingo empezó distinta... Wuffei y Quatre habían ido al cine desde temprano y nadie los había visto en todo el día. Trowa había ido a visitar a Katherine hasta la colonia L5, donde estaba el circo de gira. Duo no tenia muchas ganas de acompañarle y aduciendo a que aun no estaba del todo recuperado del cansancio, se quedo en el colegio. De Heero solo sabia que había salido a reparar al "Zero" por lo que lo imagino en los talleres bastante lejos de donde pudiera molestarle...  
  
Aburrido y algo cansado de estar solo como un búho, quiso salir aunque sea hasta la biblioteca para buscar un libro, pero al caminar por los pasillos una mano lo detuvo jalándolo por la trenza. Iba a quejarse, es mas, iba a matar a quien se atrevía a jalarle asi del pelo, pero la darse vuelta quedo frente a frente con unos fríos ojos azules que congelaron la calidez de su sonrisa. Duo quedo estático, la sonrisa se borro de su rostro como por arte de magia. Ya no podría correr, estaban los dos solos  
  
-¡Tu!... -Protesto secamente safándose del tirón de manera molesta  
  
-Si... no quiero seguirte por todos lados pero necesito que hablemos  
  
-No tenemos nada de que hablar Heero...  
  
-¡Por favor! Tienes que darme derecho a replica, en verdad...  
  
-No quiero oír nada que tengas para decir  
  
-Por favor Duo... no hagas berrinche y ya escúchame  
  
-No, no quiero-Gruño empezando a alejarse  
  
-Bien, ya que no me dejas otra alternativa... O hablas conmigo o le cuento todo a Trowa... Tu decides... ¿Por qué ya le contaste, no? -Los ojos azules seguían firmes en él, y el trenzado no pudo reprimir un jadeo nervioso al escuchar esas palabras ¿En verdad seria capaz de hacerlo?  
  
-Tu no... tu no serias capaz...  
  
-No me pongas a prueba Duo, nunca he rechazado un reto  
  
-No entiendo... en verdad no te entiendo ¿No te alcanzo con lo que paso? ¿Que tiene de divertido para ti el herirme?-Dijo dejándose caer contra la pared. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ante sus propias palabras... ¿Porque Heero le hacia doler asi el corazón?  
  
-Te equivocas, no quiero herirte  
  
-¿De que quieres hablarme?  
  
-Justamente de lo que paso... pero no aquí... -Dijo el de cabellos más oscuros mirando hacia ambos lados -Hay mucha gente dando vueltas  
  
-¿Dónde entonces?  
  
-En mi habitación... -Respondió Heero firmemente, pero no pudo ver el temblequeo que sus palabras generaron en Duo... El solo pensarlo le asusto hasta la nariz  
  
-Sighhhh... no... en tu habitación no  
  
-Duo, no es una conversación que podamos tener en cualquier lado, tiene que ser un sitio privado...  
  
-Lo sé... -Duo dudo un poco, el miedo se colaba por sus venas... sabia por un lado que tendría que hablar con él, pero pensar en quedarse a solas otra vez con Heero era algo simplemente peligroso... Su mente no podía procesar mas que el momento en el cual habían hecho el amor... ¿habían hecho? Mejor dicho, le había hecho, porque el no había movido un pelo, el 01 lo había tomado a la fuerza y eso era algo a lo que Duo no estaba acostumbrado... había hecho salvajemente un par de veces el amor con Trowa... pero no tanto. Lo cierto es que se había sentido derretir en aquellos brazos fuertes, bajo la mirada azul prusiana de Heero... eso era algo nuevo y todavía no podía asimilarlo, mas aun, cuando a pesar de lo sucedido, a veces sentía que la mirada de Heero se volvía a el una vez mas... Inquietante... Seductora... Ardiente...  
  
-¿Vamos?... -Le pregunto quitándolo de sus pensamientos, pero Duo no reaccionaba. No fue y hasta que vio una mano delante de sus ojos que reacciono completamente entendiendo lo que quería proponerle...  
  
-¿¿¿AHORA??? -Grito asustado... No... definitivamente no estaba preparado para aquello  
  
-Si... ¿Tenias que hacer algo?  
  
-No... es decir si... ummmm... iba a la biblioteca por un libro... eerrrr que necesito para hacer un trabajo... -Intento pensar rápidamente pero sus reflejos parecían entorpecidos por la intesidad de la mirada azul sobre él...  
  
-Ve... pero te espero en mi cuarto en media hora -Le dijo el 01 con firmeza... Duo sintió algo de alivio, necesitaba ese tiempo para pensar... Pero cuando estaba por alejarse sintió nuevamente una mano que lo atrapaba en la carrera. De un tirón quedo atrapado entre los brazos de Heero, sintiendo su propio corazón batirse en una lucha contra su piel, golpeando furiosamente asi sentir esa cercanía embriagante. Apenas un susurro en su oído hicieron que su cuerpo se estremeciera... -Duo... si no vienes en media hora, vendré por ti...  
  
El calor se alejo de el, el aroma a colonia voló con el viento siguiendo a su dueño. Con los ojos violáceos abiertos en un casi estado catatónico. Lo vio alejarse, y cuando él desapareció tras el pasillo, colapso... Sus piernas flaquearon miserablemente derribándolo sobre el pasillo. Tenia ganas de llorar, de gritar, de enojarse, de salir corriendo... un cúmulo de sensaciones encontradas que no sabia como manejar... ¡Ja!.. le resultaba más fácil determinar un ataque o desbloquear una computadora enemiga con una clave de nueve dígitos que centrarse acerca de sus propios sentimientos... Se llevo la mano a los ojos intentando enjuagar las lagrimas que ahora corrían por su piel... ¡Que destino el suyo!... atrapado en dos pasiones que lo arrastraban por igual...  
  
¿Y si con Heero era solo deseo?... Por Dios, si había estado obsesionado con ese hombre desde que lo había conocido... ¿No era aquello una simple obsesión?... El mismo quería convencerse de eso, pero a decir verdad muy en el fondo sabia que había algo mas, que su corazón latía cuando Heero lo miraba, que el mismo había buscado el calor embriagante de aquellos labios... y más de una vez... Sin importarle nada mas que sentirle cerca... Eso no era una obsesión... era algo mas.  
  
¿Qué estaba pensando?.... eso no era verdad ¿No?... Y ahí estaba otra vez, con la cabeza revuelta en una maraña de sentimientos y malos entendidos que no era capaz de desenredar... Se levanto lentamente, guiándose por la pared hasta asomarse por el ventanal del pasillo. Necesitaba una ayuda, necesitaba poner en claro sus ideas antes de pasar aquella habitación...  
  
¿Qué haría despues? ¿Qué querría decirle Heero? ¿Qué había sido un error?... ¿Qué estaba equivocado?... ¡Cuánto deseaba que fuera solo eso!...  
  
"Yo te amo"... Las palabras de Heero aun retumbaban en su mente... el sabor de sus labios aun se percibía en su boca... No, no había sido un error... un impulso quizás... ¡¡¡Ughhhhh!!!.... A cada momento las cosas se le enredaban más. Vio de soslayo luz en la habitación de Quatre... esa era su salvación. La palabras de rubio pondrían algo de luz en su oscuridad... era todo lo que él necesitaba...  
  
Con una sonrisa suave, quizás nerviosa obligo a sus piernas a caminar en busca de la habitación de su mejor amigo  
  
Casi de manera automática logro alcanzar la habitación del rubio. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y tenia mil cosas por las cuales hablar con su amigo... El siempre le había ofrecido su ayuda... bien, ahora es cuando la necesitaba... ¡Urgente! Tomando una bocanada de aire, golpeo la puerta varias veces, sintiendo movimiento en aquel lugar, pero como nadie le contestaba se preocupo y sin mas entro a la habitación... Entonces no pudo reprimir el grito de asombro  
  
-¡Oh por Dios!.... -Grito a la vez que sus mejillas ardieron furiosas  
  
-¡¡¡¡MAXWEEEEELL!!!! -  
  
Una sabana voló por el aire cubriendo a dos amantes. Wuffei estaba por debajo del rubio, con el cabello revuelto en la almohada mientras Quatre estaba sentado por arriba completamente desnudo... Estaban haciendo el amor... Duo solo reacciono lo suficiente para volver a abrir la puerta y salir de allí. Su corazón estaba tan acelerando como antes, sus mejillas aun rojas de vergüenza y se aferraba del picaporte como si sus piernas no fueran capaz de sostenerle por sí solas... En el momento que iba a huir de allí, la puerta se abrió de golpe y el trenzado colapso en el piso ante la mirada atónita de Quatre  
  
El rubio tenia puesta la bata encima y despues de cerrar la puerta, ofreció la mano al trenzado para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. En la cama aun, cubierto apenas por una sabana, el chino se llevaba las manos a la cara como si quisiera calmar su enojo. Sin embargo algo en la mirada de Quatre parecía estar distinto, se lo veía preocupado. Duo estaba mudo... y eso era ya decir mucho...  
  
-Duo... ¿Estas bien amigo? -Pregunto Quatre examinando un golpe visible que tenia Duo en la cara  
  
-¿Eh?... ah sí...  
  
-¿Estas seguro de que estas bien?  
  
-Lo siento Q-chan... yo... yo no... no quería... ¡Dios que vergüenza!...  
  
-Esta bien Duo... es culpa mía por no haber cerrando la puerta con llave -Dijo con voz gentil sonriéndole cortésmente, pero Duo seguía lo suficientemente avergonzado para sentirse pésimo... aun peor, no era capaz de mirar a Wuffei. Agobiado por la presión no se dio cuenta en que momento se puso a llorar... A el no le gustaba llorar, mucho menos en publico, pero su mente estaba tan saturada que simplemente no lo resistió. Quatre tomo su mano levantando el rostro de Duo por la barbilla. Entonces con voz suave y cariñosa le pregunto -¿Qué pasa Duo? ¿Estas bien?  
  
Wuffei enfoco su mirada en el americano. En verdad nunca lo había visto en ese estado, tan agobiado... Todo el malhumor se le fue de golpe... Bueno no todo, todavía le quedaba un recuerdo palpable de su intromisión repentina en la habitación del rubio. Duo se echo en brazos del rubio quien cada vez entendía menos. Lo sujeto por la espalada hasta que fue sintiendo que los sollozos mermaban... Poco a poco...  
  
-Perdóname Quatre... -Le dijo recomponiéndose -No quería hacer semejante espectáculo aquí... pero no sabia que hacer, no sabia a quien recurrir... perdóname...  
  
-Esta bien no importa... Solo dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Puedo ayudarte?  
  
Duo enfoco su mirada en los ojos agua de su amigo y supo que podía confiar en él, pero el saber que Wuffei estaba allí no le permitía hablar... No es que no confiara en él, si no que estaba todavía muy avergonzado de haber entrado asi frente al piloto serio de Shenlong. Wuffei pareció entender con una simple mirada del rubio la necesidad del piloto americano  
  
-Ustedes hablen, yo me voy -Protesto el piloto chino poniéndose de pie completamente desnudo. Pero lejos de tener pudor, siguió caminando ante la mirada atónita de Duo y la divertida de Quatre  
  
-Lo siento Wuffei... - Hablo Duo por fin contemplando el perfecto cuerpo de espaldas que escondían las ropas chinas y holgadas que él usaba -Pero no tienes que irte, yo me iré enseguida  
  
-Es que no me voy -Explico firmemente-Solo voy a darme una ducha fría  
  
-¿Una ducha fría? ¿Con este frío? -Dijo Duo sin entender  
  
-Es que la necesito -Afirmo Wuffei echando su cabello hacia atrás mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono sonrosado. Duo se dio cuenta entonces que no solo tenia un bello cuerpo, sino una potente erección que aun no había bajado... Se sintió peor que un gusano...  
  
-¡Demonios!--- Lo siento, lo siento... Soy un baka, no debí interrumpir... lo siento...  
  
-Esta bien Duo, me debes una, me la cobrare despues -Se quejo Wuffei bufando y perdiéndose tras la puerta del baño  
  
-Quatre... en verdad no sabia que estaban...  
  
-Ya esta bien Duo, no importa, ya compensare a Wu despues -Dijo Quatre con dejo de voz algo pervertida que dejo a Duo helado, pero se volvió enseguida a su amigo -Ahora lo importante es saber que te pasa  
  
-Es Heero... -Admitió tragando duro -Quiere hablar conmigo... y yo... yo no sé... no soy capaz de hablar de aquello, a ti te consta lo que me costo hablarlo contigo...  
  
-Pero sabias que esto pasaria de un momento a otro, no puedes huir de por vida de Heero...  
  
-Si, pero no sé que hacer, no sé que va a decirme...  
  
-¿Aun no le dijiste nada a Trowa?...  
  
-No puedo, lo intente, te juro que lo intente... pero no... él verlo me pone completamente fuera de mí, cuando estoy con él me siento tan bien que no quiero pensar en nada mas...  
  
-Pero no has vuelto a hacer el amor con él... -Afirmo Quatre como si conociera una respuesta que Duo aun no le había dado...  
  
-No...  
  
-Vas a tener que escuchar a Heero y contarle en algún momento la verdad a Trowa, si no haces el amor con él, empezara a sospechar que paso algo mas... esto es una bomba a punto de estallarte y créeme que si estalla, no vas a querer estar cerca de ninguno de los dos  
  
-¿En verdad piensas que pueden lastimarse?  
  
-¿Tu no?  
  
-Yo lo pienso también...  
  
-Ahora dime la verdad... ¿Qué sientes por Trowa?  
  
-Lo quiero  
  
-¿Y por Heero?  
  
-Tamb... No sé... en verdad no lo sé... A veces creo que lo quiero, a veces creo que es solo mi obsesión  
  
-¿Y no crees que es hora de que lo averigües?  
  
Duo entendió perfectamente lo que su amigo quería decirle. No podía esconderse mas, tenia que escuchar lo que Heero tenia para decirle, mas no sea para dejar en claro que él estaba con Trowa y nada mas... Le sonrió suavemente, devolviéndole la mirada sincera a su amigo...  
  
-Creo que debo irme - Dijo el trenzado poniéndose de pie, entonces se abalanzo sobre su amigo para darle un gran abrazo. El rubio suavizo la mirada y le respondió... ahora su corazón estaba tranquilo, sabia que mientras Duo no arreglara su vida, su propio corazón sentiría siempre su angustia... -Gracias Q-men, tu siempre sabes que decir  
  
-¡Vete de una vez! -Resoplo Quatre con una sonrisa. Duo camino a la puerta con la mano en alto y antes de salir le saludo  
  
-Ah... oye... si lo ves a Wuffei dile que lo siento...  
  
-Se lo diré  
  
-Y que tiene un buen trasero -Dijo Duo sinceramente y en ese momento una almohada se estrello en su cara  
  
-YA VETE-Gruño el rubio más rojo que un semáforo  
  
La silueta de Duo desapareció tras la puerta dejando a un Quatre muy avergonzado y sonriente en medio del lugar... Unos brazos lo tomaron por detrás acariciándolo con suavidad mientras una cabellera negra azabache rozaba su piel hasta hacerla estremecer... Comprendió entonces que eran las manos de su amante  
  
- ¿Asi que tengo buen trasero? -Le susurró el chino en el oído  
  
- Si... pero es solo mío  
  
Wuffei sonrió ante la posesividad de su rubio amante y ambos empezaron a besarse. El rubio se olvido por un momento de Duo y se concentro a ser feliz con la persona que había conquistado su corazón desde hacia ya tiempo...  
  
Mientras tanto Duo pensaba una a una las cosas que debería decirle a Heero, había tomado la determinación de aclarar como eran las cosas de una vez, lo mismo que decidió que en cuanto viera a Trowa le diría toda la verdad, tenia que hacerlo si no la duda correría siempre por su alma... tenia que ser sincero y aceptar las cosas como fueran y si su destino fuera quedarse otra vez solo estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo...  
  
Nunca se le hicieron tan largos los pasillos del edificio. A cada paso podía sentir en su corazón la sensación de agobio. A solas, con Heero... eso era algo que aun no podía sostener, ni siquiera en sus sueños. La ultima vez había salido prácticamente violado y no era algo que quisiera volver a vivir... ¿O sí?... Bueno, tal vez... quizás sin violencia...  
  
Movió la cabeza a ambos lados ¿Qué estaba pensando? El hablar con Quatre solo había llenado mas de intriga su alma atormentada. Además... aun no superaba el haber interrumpido a sus amigos... ¡Baka! Debería haberse acordado de golpear la puerta y no de irrumpir en una habitación asi como asi... Por cierto... Que bien se veía Wuffei... No pudo evitar sacar de sus labios una risilla nerviosa... ni siquiera sabia porque estaba pensando en eso ahora, despues de todos los problemas que ya tenia, lo único que le faltaba era agregar una estúpida fantasía mas a su mente ¿Qué nunca descasaba? ¿Por qué su cabeza trabajaba más rápido que él?  
  
Llego. La puerta le parecía exageradamente grande. ¿Nervios tal vez? Su estomago era un revoltijo que daba vueltas como lavarropas... ni siquiera podía sentir su corazón latir... era la hora de la verdad y cuando estaba por golpear la puerta de abrió de repente. Unos ojos azules como el océano lo miraron fijamente... casi dos témpanos de hielo los cuales se derritieron con tan solo verle... Una mano lo jalo dentro antes de que pudiera hablarle... estaba atrapado otra vez a solas con Heero Yuy  
  
-Te estaba esperando-Explico el 01 cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Con ojos asombrados Duo contemplo que estaba también echando llave a la puerta  
  
-¡No cierres! -Grito atemorizado. Aun recordaba el momento en que habían estado recluidos -No quiero que estemos encerrados  
  
-No voy a hacerte nada... que no desees, claro... es solo para que no salgas corriendo y me dejes sin hablar...  
  
-Vine, ¿No? -Le dijo intentando forzar una sonrisa suave  
  
-Si... obligado... de todas formas quiero que hablemos... Siéntate allí -Heero le indico un sillón y empezó a revolver sus cosas en busca de algo. Segundos mas tarde trajo consigo dos latas de gaseosa y unas galletitas de chocolate que eran las favoritas de Duo -Sírvete, sé que te gustan mucho  
  
-Uy... cuanta amabilidad ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Dispararme?  
  
-¿Tendría que hacerlo?  
  
-La ultima vez me violaste, porque no dispararme...  
  
-¡Yo no te viole! ....  
  
-¿....?  
  
-Bueno no técnicamente...  
  
-Sea como sea, me forzaste... sabias que yo no puedo mentir... que nunca podría engañar a Trowa... Soy fiel con lo que siento, no esta en mi engañar a nadie  
  
-¿Aun si sintieras algo por mí?  
  
-Yo no siento nada por ti -Asevero Duo enojándose...  
  
-¿NO?.... ¿No era que no mentías?...  
  
-No lo hag... -Se interrumpió sintiendo como la sangre viajaba derecho a sus mejillas, el mismo sabia que estaba mintiéndole y mintiéndose a sí mismo que era mas grabe... - Bueno... ¿Y de esto era lo que querías hablarme? Ya déjame ir... no tiene sentido seguir dándole vueltas al asunto  
  
-Duo... -Le hablo acercándose... -Yo de verdad te amo... Lamento haber hecho las cosas mal, lamento haberme equivocado tanto... tendría que habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo... perdóname, soy un estúpido, te deje escapar de mi vida por una idiotez... no quiero permitirme mas errores  
  
La mirada azul busco la violeta pero solo encontró una pila de nervios, Duo apretaba las manos en forma casi histérica... los nudillos estaban tan blancos por la presión que parecían dibujados... ¿Qué significaba ese comportamiento en Duo? ¿Acaso estaba luchando consigo mismo?  
  
-No te creo... No puedo creerte ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Un juguete que puedes usar a tu antojo cuando más te acomoda? -Los ojos de Duo se llenaron de lagrimas de frustración...  
  
-Solo te pido una cosa... Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres  
  
- No me hagas eso, sabes que no puedo hacerlo... Si te quiero... pero no puede ser... lo nuestro es imposible, hay un abismo entre los dos, entiéndelo  
  
-Pero no te miento... es lo que siento en verdad -Explico acercándose pero cuando estuvo apenas a unos centímetros de el, el trenzado lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el pecho  
  
-No te acerques...  
  
-Duo... por favor... no me hagas esto, no nos condenes a la infelicidad... te amo...  
  
-Llevo años, años rogando un poco de tu atención, un poco de tu cariño, que dejaras a esa idiota de Relena de lado y que dijeras algo lindo... a tal punto que creo que es ya una obsesión... y de repente cuando por fin logro hacer mi vida con alguien mas... -Lloriqueo nervioso -Quieres darme a manos llenas todo lo que he deseado y anhelado por años... NO, NO QUIERO CREERTE, NO, ME NIEGO A HACERLO  
  
-Es mi culpa... perdóname... Me costo mucho el darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti  
  
-No me importa... además... nada quita el hecho de que abusaste de mí, que no te detuviste cuando te lo pedí, cuando te lo suplique...  
  
-Estaba desesperado... ¡¡POR FAVOR... ENTIÉNDEME!!... ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me creas?  
  
-¿Sabes lo humillante que fue? ¿Sabes lo feo que se sintió?... No... no puedo  
  
Heero dudo un momento. Tenia que convencerlo, tenia que hacerle saber que lo que sentía era real, tenia que encontrar la manera de que Duo le perdonara... pero ¿Cómo?... Aun no sabia que hacer, Duo se veía muy abrumado, era indiscutible que si sentía algo por él, es mas lo había sentido, había percibido el deseo aquella vez, era evidente que el no le era indiferente solo tenia que encontrar la manera de volver a tocar el corazón herido de Duo...  
  
-¿Q-que haces? ....-Pregunto titubeante el 02. Heero simplemente se estaba desnudando ante los ojos incrédulos de Duo.  
  
-Te voy a probar lo arrepentido que estoy de haberte tomado asi... -Explico el 01 deslizando los pantalones hacia el piso. La cara de pánico de Duo no tenia nombre, ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba haciendo, solo veía como las prendas de Heero caían una tras otra en el piso amontonándose sin sentido. -Serás tu quien me tome  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEE??????? -Grito dando un paso atrás  
  
-Lo que oíste, tu vas a ser quien me tome  
  
-Te volviste loco... definitivamente  
  
-Si con eso te demuestro que estoy arrepentido... bien... estoy loco... -Dijo acercándose sensualmente a un Duo prácticamente en estado catatónico... Se acurruco hasta llegar a su cuello, gateando por el sillón con las piernas y las manos como si fuera un gatito pequeño -Si que estoy loco... completamente loco.... pero loco por ti... -Ronroneo con los labios a un centímetro de los suyos...  
  
Y Duo solo supo que lo estaba besando cuando sus propias manos se asieron de la nuca de Heero para impedirle que se vaya... ¿Quería atraerlo? ¿Quería verse sensual? Bien... lo había logrado, Duo estaba completamente asombrado con aquella imagen sexy del 01 desnudándose ante sus ojos, pasando cada prenda con una lentitud pasmosa, como si quisiera excitarle... Aunque no tenia muy claro eso de "Serás tu quien me tome"..... Demasiado loco para ser verdad...  
  
En poco tiempo se encontró disfrutando salvajemente del beso, como si todo lo que había decidido hacer y decir a Heero no hubieran sido mas que palabras que se llevaba el viento, estaba dejándole mas espacio a sus hormonas de lo que hubiera querido... y otra vez esa sensación, ese ardor que despertaba en su cuerpo Heero Yuy, el mismo que lo había agobiado en aquella prisión donde lo había hecho flaquear... Ni toda la voluntad del mundo podía sostenerse ante tanto deseo contenido  
  
Las manos de Heero rodearon la nuca castaña, soltando la trenza con una habilidad increíble, dejando que la cascada de cabellos se corriera liberándose de la atadura... y otra vez el sabor dulce de la boca de Duo sobre la suya, ese sabor a miel que solo el tenia, ese aroma a jabón perlado que se desprendía de su piel, esa suavidad que sentía al recorrer su cuerpo con los dedos... Duo apenas podía pensar, apenas podía respirar, apenas podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera sentir y desear...  
  
-E... es-espera... Heero... No... no esta bien -Jadeo cuando el piloto frío mordisqueo su cuello -Ahhh...  
  
-¿De verdad no quieres hacerlo Duo?  
  
-N-no...  
  
-Mmmm Duito, creo que tendrás que dejar de mentir, no sabes como hacerlo -Gimoteo Heero... -Te darás cuenta que tu cuerpo no opina lo mismo que tu boca...  
  
Duo tomo conciencia de lo que estaba pasando... estaba arrinconado contra uno de los lados del sillón. Tenia el cabello suelto, revuelto, la camisa desprendida totalmente, apenas enganchada en su espalda, mientras su pantalon estaba abierto y su ropa interior manoseada de tal forma que prácticamente se le veía todo... ¿En qué momento Heero lo había puesto en ese estado? ¿Y su compañero?...  
  
Ni hablar, estaba semidesnudo, apenas con su ropa interior puesta, aprisionando su intimidad ya erguida, mientras se apoyaba contra él intentando seguir lo que había abandonado unos segundos antes...  
  
-Hee... roo-Intento hablar vanamente... en verdad ya no tenia escapatoria... ni la deseaba siquiera... el volcán ardía en su interior y lo único que deseaba era sentir esos labios sobre los suyos... ¿Y que? El siempre había deseado aquello... siempre, desde el primer momento de haberlo visto puso sus ojos en Heero... El sentir su boca contra la suya... el acariciar esa piel casi de porcelana que parecía intocable, el sentir ese cuerpo en sus manos había sido uno de sus deseos mas celosamente guardados... No podía resistir muchos mas... y Heero no se la estaba poniendo fácil tampoco  
  
Duo se rindió por fin. Su cuerpo decidió tomar ventaja de su mente, en el momento menos pensado tenia las manos sobre la espalda de Heero, apretándolo mas contra él, masajeando la piel entre sus dedos profundizando el contacto... y viendo lo que aquella vez no vio, la mirada perdida y sexy del 01, los labios abriéndose en un gemido profundo y placentero que solo se dio al sentir su mano sobre aquella piel tibia que aun cubría el bóxer  
  
-Duuuoooo - sintió un ronco gemido cuando su mano le acaricio... Ya no iba a poder detenerse  
  
Gemido tras gemido por fin tomo conciencia de lo que iba a hacer en verdad, aun más cuando Heero trepo por su cuerpo rozando su piel sensible en busca de una caricia casi obscena... Apenas entendía como es que ahora estaban los dos completamente desnudos, porque sus hormonas se habían descontrolado de esa forma hasta enloquecerlo por completo... No supo como sus propias manos repetían las maniobras que había visto hacer a Trowa otras veces... Intento preparar a Heero con suavidad, disfrutando de su cara, grabando en su cabeza cada uno de sus gestos, de como sus ojos se apretaban abanicando las pestañas al sentir la intrusión molesta en su cuerpo, como aquellas mejillas que nunca mostraban signos de nada ahora se ponían sonrosadas y ardientes... Como los labios se habían llenado de sangre volviéndose rojos y turgentes... Era la imagen pura de la sensualidad, la misma que había visto aquella vez que lo descubrió masturbándose en la habitación, esa que tanto le había impactado, cuando la luz de la luna solo iluminaba su piel perlada por el sudor... Y sabia que estaba perdido... perdido en sus emociones... perdido en esa calidez, perdido en el deseo que había consumido su vida por los últimos años...  
  
¿Y despues que? ¿Despertaría a la cruel realidad?.... ¿Tendría que darse cuanta que era todo cosa de su imaginación? Tomo a Heero por la cintura y lo acomodo sobre su regazo... el sabia que tomarlo de esa forma le dolería, pero su impaciencia supo más. Despues de humedecer a su compañero entro en el lentamente. Oyéndolo quejarse, oyéndolo gemir... sintiendo como quedaba atrapado por la calidez de su compañero... Su cuerpo era una manojo de nervios, una pila de sensaciones encontradas que luchaban dentro... como si tuviera la piel escaldada de tal forma que el mas mínimo roce doliera.... La sensación de agobio se apodero de su cuerpo. Entonces se detuvo.  
  
Heero no comprendía el cambio en su compañero... sintió que el cuerpo de Duo se tensaba y no supo porque... Enfoco sus ojos para ver que pasaba. Duo lo tenia fuertemente apretado por la cintura mientras la mirada del 02 se mantenía perdida, baja  
  
-Duo... -Pregunto asustado...-¿Pasa algo?  
  
El piloto de cabellos largos negó con la cabeza mientras se apretaba un poco mas contra la piel de su pecho. El piloto de ojos azules tomo su barbilla y lo obligo a verle... Los ojos amatistas estaban surcados de lagrimas y se veía algo abatido. El 01 no entendía nada  
  
-N-no quería... hacerte daño -Hablo Duo sin moverse...  
  
-No lo haces... continua por favor... - Le dijo Heero completamente nervioso. Duo seguía en la misma posición, en verdad deseaba seguir, pero algo le decía que no estaba bien... El piloto del 01 sabia que no estaba convencido asi que haciendo caso omiso del dolor que aun sentía por la intromisión, comenzó a moverse muy lentamente provocando que un gemido saliera de Duo... un gemido absolutamente placentero -Me gusta que me hagas el amor -Le susurro en el oído. -Sigue...  
  
Eso era lo que el 02 necesitaba, las lagrimas fueron borradas por una seguidilla de besos cortos y húmedos, el ritmo aumento y el cuerpo de Heero se contorsiono aun sobre sus caderas. Duo tomo el vibrante sexo de Heero para llevarlo al clímax junto con él y un par de empujones despues ambos se sacudieron hasta alcanzar el máximo placer ahogando el grito para que nadie mas se enterara, despues de todo estaban aun en la escuela...  
  
La cabellera húmeda de Heero se dejo caer sobre el hombro del 02 mientras que la respiración de ambos se volvía armónica... el coro de jadeos se acompasaba con el golpeteo de sus corazones... ninguno de movió, ninguno hablo, solo dos manos tímidas que se mecían en una caricia muda... Manos expertas en desactivar bombas, manos pequeñas y alargadas, manos que podían alzar la hoz de la muerte y dar un solo zarpazo, pero que en el cuerpo de Heero solo sabían acariciar y sentir aun mas profundo.  
  
Heero se movió lentamente, sin evitar la mueca de dolor que sintió al retirarse de Duo... pero cuando iba a pararse, Duo lo jalo hasta tenerlo otra vez encima de él, sin importarle la humedad que había entre los dos, ni siquiera el sudor que habían compartido al hacer tan locamente el amor, solo necesitaba sentirlo. El 01 sabia que Duo estaba demasiado sensibilizado para decir algo, asi que quedo recostado contra el costado de Duo, recuperando otra vez la respiración mientras sus manos apartaban las hebras castañas que se habían pegado a su rostro de su amante...  
  
Los ojos amatistas seguían fijos en él, temerosos, vulnerables, apasionados, no había nada que cortara la dulce sensación de mirarle. Solo dejo que su mano sintiera la piel suave de su compañero, que su oído se deleitara con el latir dulce de su corazón... Se estiro un poco y rozo sus labios en busca de otro beso, un beso húmedo que fue respondido con amor, con deseo y solo supo de dos palabras que necesitaba decir, dos palabras que hervían por escapar de sus labios y una declaración que si bien ya había hecho, le parecía más importante que nunca  
  
-Te amo...  
  
Continuara...  
  
N de A: 00 ¿Empiezo a correr?.... Nahhhh bueno niñas/os acá tienen mi capitulo nuevo, me he hecho desear lo sé, pero no puedo con todo a la vez, sin embargo sabia como iba a ser este capitulo y como será el otro que desde ya le toca a Trowa, asi que no se fíen de lo que puedan inferir en este capitulo, es Duo quien tiene que decidir ahora...  
  
Guauuuuu!!!!! Heero Uke, nunca creí que podría hacer algo asi, debo tener una legión queriéndome matar, pero niñas... a mí me gusta Duo muchísimo mas que Heero, asi que no fue tan terrible Además... creen que Duo lo podría perdonar tan fácil? Nop, creo que Heero tomo esa decisión para no perderlo por eso lo escribí, aunque no creo que haya quedado tan mal Un saludo a todas las que me escribieron y que esperan pacientemente mis mails ¬¬ lo siento, lo siento... ya voy a tener tiempo  
  
Este capitulo va especialmente apara Seiryu como un gran agradecimiento por mi fic de Quatre y Wuu además por ser una persona muy linda y estar siempre cerca mío. también a K. Kinomoto, que hace mil años que no sabia de ella pero que me escribió para el aniversario (que bueno saber que estas de vuelta ) Un beso a todos y en especial a muchas de mis pacientes amigas que saben de mi poco tiempo, Noin, Denisse, Maryluz, Uru, Carmín y todas las hermosas personas que me leen siempre y que de nombrarlas no me quedaría lugar   
  
Espero que nos veamos prontito, quejas, reclamos y demases a  
  
Hanaianayahoo.es  
  
iwakikyosukeyahoo.com.ar  
  
Besitos de corazón  
Faby-chan (Itzukiai) Julio 2004  
  
Reviews  
  
Lore: Gracias enserio por tu comentario, y por lo que me decís, es cierto quizás no soy la mejor para poner un resumen es que es muy difícil escribir algo si espoilear la historia, espero que te siga gustando  
  
Killia: Que bueno que te gusto, gracias por escribirme, me anima a seguir...   
  
Uru: Tanto tiempo sin verte Sniff yo se que sois una lectora asidua a este fic y espero que este capitulo te guste aunque me imagino que vos como Luz me vas a querer matar, espero enserio que te siga gustando la historia, lamentablemente uno va a tener que sufrir, es así, podría hacer un trío pero sinceramente creo que siempre estaría presente el tema de los celos, asi que te juro que no se bien como va a ser el final. Todavía lo pienso... Te extraño, besitos  
  
Noin... Amiga que puedo decirte? Te quiero un montón y me alegra que siempre estés apoyándome y leyéndome, es un orgullo para mi que seas mi amiga y me leas (aunque Wuu te quiera matar por lo que gastas en tinta ) te quiero mucho y espero te guste este capitulo un tanto... distinto  
  
Phaedra: Gracias, tus palabras me dan mucho aliento y realmente me gusta recibirlas de una buena escritora como vos gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo nuevo. Sinceramente a mi también me gusta Trowa, pero aun no decidí por completo el final, enserio, vamos a ver para que lado va la historia Gracias por el review  
  
Feith Aisha: Como siempre suelo dejar los capítulos en lo mejor, soy una malvada nahhh espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y mil gracias por tus palabras, espero no defraudarte   
  
Gracias todos los que leen... 


	7. Verdades enfrentadas

**"Entre dos destinos"  
**Basado en Gundam Wing  
Trowa - Duo - Heero  
By Itzukiai

* * *

N de A: Mucho tiempo verdad? Perdóneme por la demora, este no es el último capitulo ni mucho menos pero realmente tengo poco tiempo para escribir, de todas formas agradezco todo el apoyo que me llego, nunca he abandonado ninguna de mis historias pese al tiempo que pasa entre capitulo y capitulo (sino pregúnteles a mis seguidoras en el mundo Candy Candy, ellas esperan pacientemente un año por cada capitulo casi … ) y pienso terminarlas todas

* * *

Duo despertó varias horas despues. Era ya muy de noche. La oscuridad se colaba por las ventanas dejándolo todo en una fuerte penumbra. Aun estaba muy adormilado, pero pudo fácilmente darse cuenta que no estaba en su habitación y que estaba solo.

Revolvió sus cabellos castaños intentando despejarse un poco. Las imágenes de lo que había pasado un rato antes volvieron de pronto a su memoria. No pudo evitar el sonrojarse al recordarlo. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta seguido por un cosquilleo molesto en el estomago  
¿Qué habría sido todo aquello?  
Parecía un hermoso cuento de hadas, una historia de amor del cual él era un protagonista, pero, junto con sus recuerdos difusos, un sentimiento le embargo, agobiándole y pesándole en el corazón, un dolor mas allá de lo fácilmente comprensible…

—"¡Grandioso, Ahora me convertí en un maldito infiel…" —Se regañó a sí mismo como si eso le sirviera de alivio. No pudo evitarlo. Había cometido un error, un grave error… y por segunda vez. Siempre creyó que como la primera había sido medio a la fuerza, no contaba, pero esta vez el se había entregado "voluntariamente" a sus más bajos deseos, y por voluntad propia. ¿No lo calificaba ello de un idiota infiel?

Además¿Qué era lo que sentía por Heero¿Lo amaba¿Lo quería¿O aquello solo era producto de una ilusión infantil, mantenida en su mente por años?

No… tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo, había algo mas entre los dos, lo sabia, lo presentía, algo se lo decía, y era algo que no sabia definir en ese momento, pero la verdad es que existía y se hacia mas fuerte cada día que pasaba al lado del 01…

¿Y por Trowa?… El solo pensar en el chico de ojos verdes lo hizo estremecer, todos los recuerdos vividos con el cirquero estaban rodeados de una atmósfera dulce de bellos recuerdos, que solo se veían empañados por su infidelidad. Negó varias veces con la cabeza, estaba igual que al principio, quizás aun más confundido que antes, atrapado entre dos sentimientos que no le dejaban ver que es lo que el realmente quería.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, alcanzado con sus brazos la remera y su ropa interior, que estaban prolijamente acomodadas en una de las sillas…

"Heero seguramente" pensó Duo, despues de todo, lo único que recordaba era haberlas arrojado al suelo en un arranque de pasión desenfrenada. Y cuando aun estaba sumido en esos pensamientos, el sonido de una voz grabe y a la vez suave, le asustó hasta los huesos.

—¿Despertaste?

—He…ero —Habló Duo tentativamente —Eh… sí… —Se sonrojó con fuerza — ¿Y tú?… ¿Dónde estabas?

—Fui a buscar algo para comer —Aclaró el de ojos azules, clavando su mirada en él. Entonces suavizando sus facciones y volviéndolas sexy, continúo —Siempre me da hambre despues de hacer el amor

—¿Eh? —El rostro de Duo pasó por una gama de colores, incluyendo el morado. Aun asi, el otro solo le echó una sonrisa suave. Duo volvió a buscar sus cosas y a continuar vistiéndose con rapidez sin decir media palabra más.

—¿Te vas? —Preguntó Heero de manera incrédula

—Eh… sí, tengo que volver a mi habitación

—Pensé que te quedarías —Dijo el 01 caminando hasta su lado

—N-no puedo…

—Ah… ya entiendo, vas a hablar con Trowa

— ¿Qué? —Habló perturbado —N-noo

—¿Cómo no?… ¿No piensas contarle lo nuestro? —Cuestionó Heero sujetándole con fuerza del brazo. El trenzado abrió sus ojos con exageración. No se sentía nada bien por esto

—Heero… yo no… —Empezó Duo nervioso —Aún no sé que hacer, entiéndeme, esto es muy difícil para mí…

—Pero tu me amas a mí¿No es cierto?… Dime¿Me amas? —Habló apretándole un poco más el brazo

—Suéltame, me estas lastimando…

—¡Contéstame!

—Creo que si… creo que te amo

—Entonces déjalo… dile lo nuestro

—Por favor Heero… No quiero hablar de esto ahora

—¿No te importa lo que pasó entre nosotros?

—¡No me presiones!… ¡DEMONIOS!… Si que me importa, pero por eso mismo no soy capaz de tomar una decisión ahora¡Entiéndelo!

—Haz lo que quieras —Le gruñó secamente soltándolo del brazo y empujándole levemente —A ver si tu Trowa es capaz de tener el valor que tuve yo, al cambiar de posición contigo —Heero ni siquiera pensaba lo que estaba diciendo, solo se dejo guiar por la furia que le consumía el saber que Duo estaba preocupado por Trowa ¿Acaso él no era más importante que el cirquero¿Acaso no se había entregado a él sin restricciones? No tenia intenciones de herirlo, pero solo el hecho de que él no quisiera contarle a Trowa lo sucedido, le hacia creer erróneamente que lo prefería. Los celos se hicieron presentes una vez mas… Para colmo Duo no decía nada que aclarara las cosas y pusiera en evidencia sus verdaderos sentimientos…

—¿Qué carajo significa eso?…. ¿Para ti fue un "esfuerzo sobrehumano" el entregarte a mí? —Le preguntó furioso

—No.. pero…

—Eres un maldito…¡TSKKKK!… Y yo que te creí como un idiota…. Pensé que me amabas y que lo hacías por eso…. Soy patético… en verdad —Sollozó Duo sintiendo como le punzaba el corazón

—No te equivoques… te amo… por eso no soporto que lo prefieras a él y que siempre estés pensando en lo que Trowa pensará

—¿Quién dijo que lo prefiero a él?

—Creo que es evidente, no quieres contarle la verdad… Vamos… Demuéstrame lo contrario —Gruñó Heero enojado. Caminó hasta el teléfono y levantó el tubo en un claro gesto de desafío —¡Llámalo¡Dile lo nuestro¡Cuéntale la verdad!

Los ojos violetas se posaron en los azules. Lejos de suavizar el gesto, la fiereza nació entre los dos. La exultante sensación de placer se difumino como borrada por las crueles palabras.  
Furia, desafío, celos… sentimientos negativos los inundaron a ambos volviéndolos uno contra el otro

—¿Sabes que Heero? Detesto que me presionen, nunca he soportado eso y no va a ser la primera vez ahora…

Caminó hasta la puerta con gesto decidido. Estaba enojado, no quería seguir hablando y decir algo que se arrepentiría mas tarde, después de todo era verdad que sentía algo por él, por eso mismo estaba tan dolido.

Con la furia brotándole de la mirada, echó un ultimo vistazo a la alargada figura del 01, antes de que sus labios le dejaran pronunciar algo más.

Aun con las palabras en la boca le sorprendió la actitud del otro. Heero simplemente se sentó en el escritorio y abrió la lapton como si fuera un día normal. Era evidente que el 01 tampoco estaba muy contento, pero jamás demostraría que le molestaba. Si Duo era lo suficientemente tonto para no aceptar lo que les pasaba a los dos, allá él, no iba a insistir mas, ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos y tenía que dejarlo para el se deshiciera de Trowa. De lo único que estaba completamente seguro es de que no pensaba dejarlo ir, y esa era una afirmación…

Duo cerro la puerta de un portazo, no sabía que hacer y mucho menos que pensar. Corrió hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y echó llave para que no le molestaran. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no era capaz de pensar claramente. ¿Podían los celos hacer actuar a Heero de esa manera?

El no había pedido aquello, el no le había dicho que se le entregará… el 01 lo había hecho por voluntad propia… No tenia derecho a portarse de esa manera… ¿Por qué tenia que reclamarle algo ahora? Además era algo que el no le había pedido, no era su culpa…

Ahogo un grito de enojo con la almohada, y sin embargo el recuerdo de haber estado dentro del cuerpo de Heero se volvía agridulce, se había sentido tan bien, los gemidos, la calidez, la suave sensación de humedad mezclada con la tenue colonia en su piel… El calor subió a sus mejillas mientras que el placer de aquel momento se veía opacado por las tontas palabras de celos…

Gruñó enojado, aún estaba furioso, quizás lo mejor seria alejarse de los dos y pensar las cosas mas claramente… Tenía que tomar una decisión, aunque estaba segura que alguno… Iba a terminar sufriendo.

* * *

—¿A donde vamos Trowa? —Preguntó intrigado hundiendo el rostro contra la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba el otro con el fin de repeler el fuerte viento que golpeaba su piel.

—Mhmmmm… es una sorpresa… —Dijo el de ojos verdes con voz juguetona, mirando de reojo el casco azul que cubría la espesa cabellera castaña del trenzado.

—Pero… —Protestó refunfuñando—… ¿Es lejos?…

—Un poco… sujétate fuerte, te aseguro que te gustará…

El trenzado ya no le contestó, simplemente se aferró con ambas manos a la cintura del mas alto, sosteniéndose con fuerza mientras el camino se iba perdiendo bajo las ruedas a toda velocidad…  
En la moto de Trowa, con unos cuantos bolsos, de los cuales ni siquiera tenia idea de donde habían salido, se encaminaron ese día muy temprano, por la ruta que se aleja del colegio hacia el norte.

Ni siquiera sabía porque había aceptado… bueno, nunca le había sido fácil decirle que NO al cirquero, además cuando estaba con Trowa sentía gran parte de culpa. Entre el hostigamiento de Heero y su propia culpa su vida se había vuelto algo miserable…

Trowa no se merecía esto y lo peor de todo es que aun no se atrevía a contarle la verdad.

Perdido en sus propios pensamientos disfrutó del silencioso viaje, mientras buscaba en su corazón una pista, algo que le dijera como actuar y resolver por fin esa situación torturante.

Dos horas más tarde llegaron a un camino abierto que serpenteaba entre pequeños médanos de arena. Duo abrió los ojos incorporándose levemente para observar el lugar. La mirada violeta se posó en una pequeña cabaña de maderas blancas, un entablonado que se diferenciaba del resto, alzándose como si estuviera custodiando la playa. El mar golpeaba furioso contra unas rocas más abajo, mientras una pequeña playa, casi escondida, se abría lugar entre los acantilados dejándose ver desde lejos. La leve brisa marina golpeaba los arbustos chatos que rodeaban el lugar… un sitio inhóspito, rodeado de vegetación silvestre y aromas marinos…. Absolutamente mágico…

—¿Dónde estamos? —Quiso saber Duo hablándole suavemente mientras acercaba sus labios al oído del cirquero…

—Ya veras… casi llegamos —Explicó el más alto sonriendo suavemente. Duo estaba asombrado, y era eso lo que quería Trowa trayéndolo hasta ese paradisíaco lugar.

La moto se acerco hasta el final del camino, dejando ver en su esplendor la cabaña También, mas all� un menudo pueblo se alzaba entre las laderas de una pequeña montaña, casi camuflado por altos pinos y alerces milenarios. El trenzado aspiró fuertemente el aroma mezclado a mar y bosque que traía el aire. Definitivamente relajante…

Alejada, quizás la más alejada de todas, la pequeña cabaña se apareció ante sus ojos… No le pareció tan pequeña una vez que estuvo allí. El mar se extendía a lo lejos dominando la vista de la mayoría de las ventanas…

Duo bajó de la moto quitándose el casco, la larga trenza se desenredó escapándose de su abrigo. El viento golpeó su rostro trayéndole finos vestigios de sal, mientras que sus ojos violáceos estaban perdidos en la magnitud de agua que golpeaba furiosa contra las piedras. Apenas abrió la boca y una sola palabra fue la que escapó de sus labios

—¡Precioso!… —Murmuró. Entonces unas manos tibias le abrazaron desde atrás, mientras que el cuerpo del mas alto se acomodaba al suyo en un encastre casi perfecto… —Precioso… —Repitió

—Al igual que tú… —Susurró quedamente el cirquero envolviéndolo con sus brazos y balanceándolo suavemente.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Trowa? —Quiso saber intrigado sin moverse demasiado de la suave caricia del otro. Pero el 03 se soltó poniéndose frente al 02, tomando su rostro para hacer que él le mirara directamente

—Desde aquella misión, la que los atraparon a ti y a Heero, te ves muy cansado… quería alejarte de la escuela para que te recuperaras un poco —Explicó Trowa regalándole una sonrisa completamente tranquilizadora

—¿Y este lugar?….

—Es de Quatre, hace mucho que me comentó que tenia una cabaña en la playa y que podía pedírsela cuando quisiera, sé que él se escapa con Wuffei para usarla de vez en cuando… —Le explicó ahogando una risilla cómplice —Simplemente creí que seria un buen lugar para descansar…

— Adoro el mar —Hablo casi en un suspiro, casi sin hacerle caso a las últimas palabras que acababa de decirle el otro….

—Lo se… lo sé… por eso le pedí a Quatre que me la prestará…

Duo se volvió quedar estático ¿En qué momento había aprendido Trowa tanto de el? Dejó escapar un fuerte gemido hasta que también se dio cuenta de algo más.

—¡Oye tu!…. ¿Y desde cuando sabías lo de Quatre y Wuffei? —Preguntó atando cabos y viendo como el cirquero se alejaba de él caminando hacia la moto…

—Hace mucho tiempo … Quatre me lo confesó a poco de empezar una relación con él

—¿NANI¿Enserio?…. ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?… Es decir… Quatre es mi mejor amigo, deberías habérmelo contado… Alguien debería habérmelo contado antes ¿No crees?…

—No…. Porque eres un boquifloja amor… —Rió alejándose de la mirada enfadada del 02

—¡ NO SOY UN BOCAFLOJA! —Protestó enojado caminado tras él

—No…Que va… no, no poco —Siguió el cirquero provocando la ira dentro de Duo y haciendo salir el carácter impulsivo que caracterizaba al trenzado —Vamos boquifloja, ayúdame un poco que hay que poner las cosas dentro de la cabaña…

— ¡No me llames asi!

—Entonces ayúdame con esto de una vez, hombre —Le gritó arrojándole el bolso mediano que Duo atrapó fácilmente en el aire.

Duo sonrió ante esto. Sus preocupaciones desaparecieron por un momento y las dejo por completo olvidadas ni bien entro al lugar.

Casi con lo justo en materia de muebles y decoración, el ambiente le pareció absolutamente cálido. Apenas si tenia más de dos ambientes. Una chimenea de piedra en el lado opuesto del enorme ventanal que miraba hacia los acantilados, una escalera de madera que conectaba una pequeña habitación en el altillo, la cual tenia unas ventanas que apuntaban hacia las estrellas. Abajo, la habitación principal con un enorme ventanal cubierto de suaves cortinados blancos bordados con guardas de hojas otoñales, las cuales combinaban perfectamente con el acolchado de la cama… Era fácil darse cuenta que la cabaña tenía el toque de buen gusto de su amigo Quatre… absolutamente encantador…

—¿Te gusta el lugar? —Preguntó Trowa sacándolo de sus cavilaciones mientras se rastrillaba el cabello con los largos dedos

—Claro, es muy lindo… ¿Tu ya lo conocías?

—Si… —La respuesta corta no pareció satisfacer a Duo quien esperaba algo más… pero pronto se dio cuenta que también parecía esconder algo ¿Acaso Trowa había venido con alguien mas¿No era él al primero que traía? Los celos empezaron a apoderarse de su ser… aunque en el fondo el sabía que no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada… después de todo, el sí le había sido infiel…. El ambiente se tensó un poco… Trowa vió la duda en los ojos violetas y habló nuevamente —Quatre me prestó la cabaña un par de veces, cuando realmente tengo ganas de estar solo… es la primera vez que vengo con alguien más…

—¿Y que haremos todo el día? —Preguntó con inocencia recuperando la sonrisa por lo satisfactoria de aquella respuesta.. Trowa le devolvió una mirada lasciva mientras humedecía los labios con la lengua. Duo tembló de la cabeza a los pies, no esperaba esta reacción y no se había puesto a considerar lo que estar juntos un par de días a solas significaba realmente…. Ellos no habían vuelto a hacer el amor desde poco antes de que Heero lo tomara por la fuerza la primera vez. Sintió que toda la sangre fluía directo hacia sus mejillas, entonces las carcajadas de Trowa llenaron el lugar asombrando a su compañero…

—¡Hahahahahahahahaha!… ¡Tonto! —Le dijo de forma contagiosa —No haremos nada que tu no quieras… —Respondió besándole juguetonamente la nariz

El tono seguro del cirquero lo confundió aun más ¿Acaso no quería tocarle¿No lo deseaba más?

Su mente se ensombreció por la duda mientras los pies lo guiaban fuera de allí para investigar el resto del lugar y no quedarse a decir algo que no debiera, después de todo él solía decir lo primero que le venia en mente sin importarle las consecuencias, quizás una característica innata de su carácter compulsivo..

En menos tiempo de lo que a él le lleva doblar su ropa, el cirquero había dispuesto todo lo de los bolsos con seguridad y rapidez. Pronto descubrió parte de sus pertenencias en aquel lugar, mientras su mente seguía atormentándose en dudas y cavilaciones

—Duo… Hay que comprar unas cosas para comer¿Vienes conmigo o prefieres quedarte a descansar?.  
.  
—Me… quedo —Explicó dubitativo —Me gustaría dormir un rato.

—Ok, pero ciérrate la puerta con llave, yo tengo las mías para entrar —Hablo saludándolo con la mano y agitando el llavero que tenia en la mano, luego salio silenciosamente por la puerta sin decir mas.

Duo siguió cada uno de sus movimientos por la ventana y luego que el cirquero se alejó lo suficiente, se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón del living, dejando a su mente divagar en la tranquilidad…

Sus ojos violetas se perdieron en la intensidad del océano, mientras que sus oídos disfrutaban del sonido de las olas golpeando las piedras, y sin quererlo, su mente volvió hacia sus problemas…

¡Qué buena idea había tenido Trowa alejándolo del colegio!…  
Sí, ese descanso le vendría bien, quizás asi tendría mas luz en el asunto de Heero, además en algún momento tendría que contarle al cirquero la verdad, quizás se diera ese momento estando allí, juntos….  
El que Trowa no insinuara ganas de intimar también le preocupaba  
¿Ya no le importaba¿Ya no le necesitaba¿Ya no le quería? … sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, como si algo punzara por dentro, una opresión que sentía muy pocas veces y que definitivamente le advertía que algo no estaba bien…

Además de todo, estaba el miedo que les tenia a ambos… Conocía perfectamente al 01 y al 03 y enfrentarlos no era nada bueno, estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos se quedaría quieto sin hacer nada y eso significaba que ambos estaban en peligro… a Heero no le temblaba la mano a la hora de dispararle a alguien y a Trowa… tampoco.

Agobiado por la angustia se rindió lentamente al sueño, dejando la comodidad hasta acurrucarse en una fuerte posición fetal, revuelto con una pequeña manta que estaba a los pies del sillón. Casi como si aquello le protegiera de lo que podía llegar a pasar el día que todo se supiera… el día que estaba cada vez mas cerca…

Lentamente, con un surco de lagrimas en su rostro, se rindió por completo al sueño que reclamaba su presencia…

* * *

El estomago le gruñó de hambre. Sus sentidos estaban atenuados ante aquel aroma delicioso. Cuando Duo abrió finalmente los ojos sé dió cuenta que ya era bastante tarde, la noche había caído hacia ya tiempo y él estaba dormido en la cama...

Se sobó los ojos restregándoselos... ¿Cuánto habría dormido¿Por qué estaba en la cama y no en el sillón?...

Estaba completamente adormilado, y su estomago volvió a quejarse de hambre. El aroma de la comida casera se mezclaba en el aire junto con el aroma a mar... Un olor dulce y a la vez agradable, jugo, vino, especias... un mix tan delicioso que llenaba su nariz dándole un toque de satisfacción.

Abrió los ojos del todo para obligarse a despertar... La trenza lucia algo desmarañada, su ropa completamente arrugada, tendría que haberlo pensado dos veces antes de dormirse asi vestido. Se acicaló un poco, peinándose y acomodándose la ropa. El cansancio dio espacio a la vitalidad.  
Caminó con rapidez haciéndose paso hasta el living en busca del aroma que llenaba sus sentidos.

Avanzó hasta la cocina, cerrando los ojos y guiándose por el olor que emanaba el ambiente. Algo estaba cocinándose en el horno, girando y dorándose.. La mesa lucia vajilla para dos. Sus ojos violetas recorrieron el lugar admirando cada uno de los pequeños detalles, las servilletas prolijamente dobladas, las flores frescas en el florero...

Posó su mirada en la figura alargada del cirquero quien reposaba en el sillón, con la cabeza hundida en el libro que estaba leyendo, completamente concentrado.. Duo camino lentamente hacia él... recorriendo con su mirada el pantalon de Jean gastado que llevaba, la camisa beige clarita que tenia pequeños cuadrados de un tono apenas más oscuro, tenia solo dos o tres botones prendidos, dejando al descubierto la piel bronceada del 03, una vista muy sensual y atractiva que puso a latir el corazón de Duo con violencia.

La cabellera castaña se ladeaba hacia la izquierda, cubriendo la intensa mirada verde que tanto le gustaba... Atraído como un imán se puso delante de sus ojos luciendo una sonrisa que espero fuera sensual...

—¿Mmmm?

—Huele delicioso... —Habló Duo tentativamente

—Me alegra que te guste —Se sonrió—Lo hice para ti...

—¿Porque no me despertaste?

—Quería dejarte descansar, realmente lo necesitas

—Pero... quería estar contigo...

—Estas conmigo, vamos a cenar. Prepare algo especialmente para ti...

—¿Porque eres tan bueno conmigo?

—Porque te quiero¿Qué más? —Rió caminando hasta el horno para servir la cena...

Duo se quedo mirándole sin mas, el otro simplemente caminó hasta él y le dio un suave beso en la frente, tan suave como una caricia y con una sonrisa caminó hasta donde la comida estaba cocinándose.

El trenzado le siguió con expectación, cada paso, cada movimiento, como si estuviera embelesado con él.

¿Qué sentía por Trowa¿Qué diferencia había entre el y Heero?... Porque había una diferencia... eso podía sentirlo en la piel... Uno era como el fuego, ardiente y apasionado, y el otro era como una caricia, suave y envolvente...

Los ojos azules le perturbaban hasta no dejarlo dormir, los ojos verdes le traían paz y calor...

Debió haberlo estado mirando muy raro porque Trowa de alguna forma sintió la mirada y se sonrió al verlo, luego lo llamó a comer sirviendo su plato con la romántica y gustosa comida...

Despues de un rato, el trenzado se había comido todo. No hablaba mucho y Trowa prefirió respetar su silencio, despues de todo lo había traído a descansar y no quería presionarlo con nada más. Si tenía algo para decirle, seguramente lo haría

Al terminar el plato, el otro le sirvió una (1)compotera con un postre dulce, de chocolate, con (2)frutillas y crema, que sabia que Duo adoraba, sin embargo se dio cuenta que el trenzado estaba mas callado que de costumbre, de a ratos lo encontraba mirándolo por largo tiempo y cuando él le sostenía la mirada, simplemente quitaba sus ojos violetas de el sonrojándose profusamente... Bueno no es que le extrañara que Duo actuara raro, si le extrañaba que hacia rato que lo estaba haciendo...

—Estas muy callado... ¿Pasa algo?... —Preguntó Trowa viendo como el 02 revolvía el postre sin probar bocado —No tienes que comer si no te gusta... ya te lo dije

—Sabes perfectamente que es mi favorito, me encanta

—¿Entonces?...

—Solo pensaba... nada importante

—Debe serlo si te quedas asi por un buen rato... anda, dime... ¿Te pasa algo? —Volvió a preguntar con curiosidad, entonces vió que su compañero tomaba una actitud extraña. Apenas si levantó los ojos para mirarle y sus mejillas enrojecieron violentamente... Trowa no entendía nada...

—Trowa... ¿Qué dirías si te digo...? —Empezó Duo tentativamente —Que quiero que cambiemos posiciones... —Terminó el 02 más rojo que un tomate. No se animaba a verle, temía el rostro del otro, pero no pudo evitarlo por mucho tiempo cuando las carcajadas de Trowa resonaron en todo el lugar...

—¿Tanto problema por eso?... hahahahahahaha... pensaba que era algo grabe... Lo que quieres es ser tu él… digamos¿Él que vaya arriba?...

—¡No lo digas así! —Gruñó Duo volviéndose hacia el

—¿...?

—Es... embarazoso... ¡YA!... OLVIDALO—La mirada de Duo se perdió en la enorme porción de torta... no se esperaba aquello, sus dudas parecían tontas al estar con el cirquero, por alguna razón Trowa siempre parecía tener controlada la situación. Se puso a pelear con una frutilla que tenia toda la intención de escaparse de su cuchara, o eran sus nervios que no le permitían luchar con la escurridiza fruta... No vio que su compañero se levantaba hasta llegar a su lado mientras se sentaba a orillas de la mesa. Duo no era capaz de mirarle, estaba demasiado perturbado para eso. De pronto sintió unas manos tibias que le tomaban por la barbilla volviendo la mirada violeta hacia los ojos verdes de su "Koi"

—Esta bien Duo... no es embarazoso, solo algo intimo... yo no tengo problema con eso... —Le dijo con la mas absoluta sinceridad... —Te quiero, no importa que parte de la relación tome, siempre será estar contigo...

Duo pareció tranquilizarse con aquello, aun más cuando el otro tomo su barbilla para robarle un pequeño beso lleno de sentimientos. Trowa se puso de pie tirando del brazo del 02 para que le acompañe. En la otra mano llevaba el cuenco de postre de Duo

—¡Hey!… ¡Ese es mi postre!… —Protestó el trenzado entre divertido y asombrado

—Ya sé…. Ya sé… Pero como todavía no lo has probado pensaba dártelo yo…

—¿Y como se sup… —Se interrumpió — ¡Ahhh!… ¿En qué estas pensando Trowa?

— Eso vas a averiguarlo muy, muy pronto querido Duo—Susurró con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios. Duo no pudo evitar el sonrojarse ¿Qué era lo que tenia en mente el cirquero ahora?

Lo jaló suavemente, hasta llevarlo contra el cómodo sillón del living donde se sentó arrastrándolo con él. Los ojos violetas seguían cada movimiento con cierta impaciencia. La verdad es que Duo se encontraba hechizado bajo los ojos verdes de Trowa. Quizás era el tiempo que habían estado juntos y él había aprendido a amarlo, quizás era el fuerte sentimiento de culpa que sentía por lo pasado con Heero, pero la verdad es que en ese momento las actitudes tan distintas de Trowa le tenían completamente embrujado e intrigado…

¿Siempre había sido tan sensual para todo?

Perdido en sus cavilaciones no pudo notar la sonrisa sensual de su compañero, ni tampoco que su postre , se desmoronaba ahora desde la cuchara hasta la boca impaciente de su amante.. Duo sudó frío…  
¿Qué era eso¿Lo estaba seduciendo?

Los ojos verdes lucían un fulgor especial iluminado por el delgado rayo de luna que se colaba a través de los cristales de la ventana… El trenzado por fin reaccionó cuando otra cucharada de su postre murió en labios de Trowa.

—¡Oye!… —Protestó enojado… —¿Qué ese no era mi postre y me lo ibas a dar?

Como respuesta solo recibió un jalón en la trenza que lo derrumbo sobre él. Las miradas se encontraron y entonces sintió como los dedos alargados del cirquero tiraban su rostro hacia arriba en busca de sus labios.

Duo sonrió internamente, podía jugar ese juego si es que eso quería.

Se acomodo suavemente pasando uno de sus brazos por la nuca de su compañero para sostenerse mejor, pero Trowa no le dio tiempo y al instante una boca invadió la suya para deleitarse con juguetona glotonería.

Duo sintió como la crema fría de chocolate se deslizaba mezclándose en su boca. Había algo de sensualidad en aquello, sobre todo cuando el otro se separo para lamer delicadamente una gota de crema que resbalaba ahora por la barbilla semiperfecta del 02. Hacia tanto que no sentía el sabor de aquella boca, a el siempre le gustaba el sabor del cirquero. Trowa sabia comer unos pequeños caramelos(3) de limón que tenían un gusto suave, semi ácido y a la vez perfumado, que quedaba por largo tiempo en sus labios y que ahora ,estaba mezclado con el sabor del postre dándole un sabor único a su boca.

Todos los miedos y emociones de Duo quedaron a un lado, solo el contacto tibio con el cuerpo de Trowa es lo que anhelaba…  
¿Por qué no rendirse a la cálida sensación ahora que estaba sintiendo?

—¿Esta rico? —Preguntó el de ojos verdes aún besando sus labios

—Mucho… —Gimió quedamente —Quiero más… —Habló con doble sentido

Trowa se movió un poco para tomar una frutilla de la porción, enterrándola de golpe en la crema de vainilla saturándola y bañándola de un color amarillento suave, con tanto aroma que casi podría pensar que era falsa, pero el otro le demostró lo contrario cuando la puso delante de sus ojos en una clara iniciativa a morderla. Duo titubeó un poco pero mordió la fruta suavemente, dejando que sus labios se humedecieran del liquido rojo que desprendía el pequeño fruto, solo para ser limpiado por la lengua suave del cirquero.

Duo suspiró con fuerza, el jueguito se estaba volviendo, además de sensual, increíblemente ardiente. Era verdad que desde la antes de la misión con Heero, ellos no habían vuelto a tener sexo, el juego se había vuelto lo bastante provocativo para incitarlo a hacer el amor con el…  
Trowa sentó al trenzado en sus caderas, despegándose del sillón y ayudándose con la otra mano, Duo tomo uno a uno los botones de la camisa que traía Trowa para quitársela. Luego arrastro la remera que traía puesta quedando los dos con el torso desnudo y sintiéndose piel a piel mientras el calor del deseo aumentaba.

Duo gimió de expectación. La mano estaba estática en su espalda mientras la boca de Trowa recorría sus pezones saboreándolos con presteza. La boca estaba fría por la torta helada, pero la lengua caliente recorría su sensible piel haciéndole suspirar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la mano jaló suavemente su trenza dejando al descubierto un cuello alargado cremoso que el otro mordisqueó sin piedad

Quiso hablar, quiso decirle algo, pero no podía, estaba sumergido en cada toque, en cada caricia que experimentaba su piel. Cuando tomo conciencia de que estaban llevando las cosas a otro nivel ya estaba semidesnudo, moviéndose sobre el cirquero aumentando la sensibilidad en ambos. Sus pantalones aprisionaban a su sexo provocándole molestia. Su compañero pareció entender sus muecas porque lo libro del problema, le desbrochó el pantalon y arrastro con él la ropa interior. Duo hizo lo mismo para quedar los dos en las mismas condiciones.

Noto que las mejillas de Trowa se habían vuelto rosadas… ¿Desde cuando Trowa se sonrojaba con él? Nunca se había dado cuenta… Las palabras de Heero volvieron a su mente… ¿Dejaría que él lo tomara?  
En ese momento no le pareció importante, uno no podía ser más poderoso que el otro por el lugar que tuviera en la relación, uno tenia que compartir el sentimiento y no tener miedo de demostrar cuando realmente se quiere a alguien…

Sintió la necesidad de una caricia profunda. Humedeció sus dedos en los labios antes de echar una mirada cargada de deseo al otro, Trowa dejo escapar un suspiro cuando entendió que significaba eso. No le importaba en realidad, todo seria cuestion de acostumbrarse…  
Robó sus labios con fuerza, pero en un cambio repentino solo sintió las manos de Duo deslizándose sobre su ya exitado miembro en un vaiven suave y a la vez firme…

El trenzado trazo una línea con suavidad, buscando la entrada de Trowa para perder su dedo dentro de el. El cirquero se tenso un momento, cerrando los ojos con desesperación pero Duo era sumamente suave en su toque y pronto sintió como su dedo se movía con mas libertad y el estaba disfrutando aquello, sintió que sus mejillas ardían, todo su cuerpo ardía… realmente estaba deseando un poco más

—Du…o… —Gimió de deseo

—¿Dime?… ¿Qué deseas? —Balbuceó de manera sensual disfrutando tener ese poder sobre el cirquero… Trowa era realmente sensual cuando quería.

—Ya no puedo mas… ya…

—¿Que paso Trowita?… ¿Ya estas?…

—…..

—Ahora veras cual es tu castigo por haberme robado el postre —Le susurró al odio con voz suave y sexy… —Espera un momento, a ver… Cierra los ojos, Trowita

El cirquero cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando el empellón, pero lejos de aquello, sintió un cuerpo que se sentaba sobre sus caderas y que bajaba por su intimidad hasta deslizarse por completo, atrapándola dentro de el. Los ojos verdes se abrieron por la sorpresa y jadearon de placer… Al enfocar su mirada, vio a su amante sentado sobre él, con el cabello suelto, la piel perlada en sudor y un extraño estremecimiento que le recorría de la cabeza a los pies… Duo tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, curvando su cuerpo un tanto molesto por el movimiento algo brusco…

Lo tomó por la cintura deteniéndolo, evitando que siguiera moviéndose, Duo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un Trowa demasiado intrigado. Sin moverse demasiado el mas alto se incorporo sentando al trenzado completamente sobre él. Lo tomo por la espalda para jalarlo hasta poder estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo…

—¿D-Duo?… ¿No íbamos… a cambiar?… —Preguntó sin entender. El trenzado le miro un momento, recuperando el aliento que había perdido un minuto antes de empujarse el mismo dentro de Trowa

—No importa… yo… —Habló rojo como tomate —Yo quería sentirte dentro de mi…

—Pero…. Ahhh… no hagas eso… si te mueves me vas a hacer…—Empezó diciendo estremecido

—Trowa… Mmmahhh… no te preocupes… tú lo dijiste… no importa quien sea el que este arriba, importa que estemos juntos… mmmmm…. ¿No es verdad?

—Asi es…

Trowa sonrió abiertamente, esa era una respuesta que no esperaba en él. Jaló sus cabellos y se apoderó de sus labios tibios robándole el dulce néctar que tanto le gustaba, solo para seguir besando y jadeando en sus labios mientras el pequeño trenzado se movía lentamente hasta tomar un buen ritmo. Duo arqueo la espalda perdiéndose en la sensación de estar con él, a la vez que Trowa lo masturbaba con la mano manteniendo el mismo ritmo y velocidad que el 02 llevaba con sus caderas. Sintió como sus manos se mojaban y su compañero se iba perdiendo mientras el orgasmo se adueñaba de él. La sola mirada del trenzado en pleno éxtasis lo trajo a el también en un fuerte espasmo que lo llevo a apretarlo en un abrazo desesperado.

La cabeza de Duo cayó sobre su hombro mientras su cuerpo colapsó arriba suyo como sí fuera de goma. Aún jadeando, aún gimiendo, completamente sensibilizado por la pasión… Trowa llevó su mano seca hacia la cabellera castaña, despegando los cabellos húmedos de la piel blanquecina de Duo, despejando el camino hacia la mirada amatista….  
Cuando encontró sus ojos habló quedamente, tanto que Duo apenas lo escuchó, pero un suave "te amo" se dejó escuchar entre las respiraciones agitadas el sonido de fondo que aún hacían las olas contra las piedras.

El trató de responder, no sabia como hacerlo, simplemente dejó que sus labios rozaran con los sonrosados labios del cirquero en busca de un suave beso. En ese instante sintió que lo alzaban en alto. Con una fuerza que no sabia que el otro tenia, Trowa se puso de pie desembrazandose de esa posición, pero trayendo a Duo con él. El 02 aferró sus piernas a la cintura del cirquero para no caerse, asustado por el movimiento…

—¿A dónde me llevas? —Quiso saber Duo

—A la cama, tienes que descansar…

—Pero quedo todo patas arriba, vamos a recoger las cosas

—Tu date un baño y recuéstate, yo me ocupo de ordenar todo —Le dijo él mas alto dejándolo caer sobre la cama…

—Sigh…me haces sentir como una damisela enferma… —Protestó Duo algo enfurruñado

—No lo eres… simplemente estas cansado… solo relájate ¿Sí?

—UHF… esta bien —Refunfuñó acomodándose en la cama… Tenía que bañarse pero el sueño le estaba ganando. Una duda le invadió de repente sacándolo de su sopor —Trowa —Le llamó antes de que se fuera —¿No me dejaras?

—¿Y porque habría de dejarte? —Preguntó sin entender

—No sé… quizás algún día te canses de mí…

—Nunca me cansaría de ti —Le dijo al oído con un beso suave en la mejilla —Aunque desaparezcas, te buscaría hasta en el más recóndito lugar de las colonias… tu sabes lo que siento por ti —Los ojos verdes se suavizaron y con una caricia suave se despidió de el —Ahora duérmete, vuelvo en un momento…

Duo no podía creer lo que acaba de decirle… ¿En verdad le amaba? Sonrió, el saberlo le lleno de una agridulce sensación en el corazón. Aunque esto no le facilitaba las cosas, simplemente las confundía más.

Cuando Trowa regreso un rato despues lo encontró completamente dormido. Simplemente lo acurrucó antes de deslizarse en la cama a su lado, apretando aquel cuerpo contra el suyo para encontrar la mejor posición y dormir fuertemente abrazados…

* * *

Revolverse en la cama solo le había despertado un poco más. Desenredó cada una de sus extremidades librándose de la dulce trampa en que Trowa le había envuelto. La cascada castaña se deslizó con la misma suavidad que lo hizo su cuerpo, hasta que él mismo consiguió ponerse en pie. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que hora podía ser, simplemente despertó embrujado por la fría luz de la luna reflejándose en las estrellas. La luz le había llamado tanto la atención como para hacerlo caminar a tientas en la oscuridad en busca de un lugar mejor para contemplar aquello.

Salió de las sombras dejando una última mirada al chico de cabellos castaños. Se sentía mal. Haber hecho el amor con Trowa sin decirle la verdad solamente había atormentado más a su alma. Las lagrimas recorrieron suavemente su rostro haciéndose lugar entre la tersa piel blanquecina. El malestar crecía con cada paso. Su cuerpo desnudo marco curvas en la oscuridad, perdiéndose en formas parejas y suaves. Los ojos violáceos fundidos en la sensación de pena… mientras que su mente debatía si no era mejor decir la verdad de una buena vez y por todas

La espesa y larga cabellera se pego humedecida a su piel. Dejó que sus manos se apoyaran contra los fríos cristales que tenia por delante, recargando su angustia en ellos… Fríos, como sus propios sentimientos, como su dolor punzante… sentía un enorme pesar en el corazón, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el engaño que el estaba causando. Quizás los años de enseñanza en aquella pequeña iglesia de la colonia le habían marcado más a fuego de lo que pensaba…  
Mentir estaba mal, engañar estaba mal… y el no había sido sincero con sus sentimientos desde hacia ya un tiempo atrás.

Dejó que su angustia fluyera. Las lagrimas dieron rienda suelta a su opresión. En ese momento sintió un par de manos tibias rodeándole por la espalda, las manos treparon hasta posarse sobre su corazón, conteniéndole con preocupación. Duo solo subió su mano derecha enredándola entre los dedos largos del cirquero…

—¿Duo? —Llamó suavemente poniéndose por detrás del trenzado y amoldándose para darle calor a su cuerpo desnudo.

El no le contestaba, el sollozo se ahogó con un gemido, la pena se adueñó del cuerpo del más pequeño haciéndole temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Los labios tibios de Trowa mordisquearon su cuello de manera suave, casi con cariño… pero se detuvieron la ver la expresión de pena en aquel rostro que amaba. Los bellos ojos amatistas estaban cerrados fuertemente y las lagrimas caían sin detenerse… algo estaba mal, muy mal…

—¿Qué pasa Duo?… —Preguntó nervioso —Me estas asustando…

—No… No me abraces Trowa… —Le dijo sollozando —No lo merezco… ¡No te merezco! —Sus lagrimas se volvieron mas desesperadas —No… no te merezco —Le dijo apartándose de el hasta ponerse frente al de ojos verdes.

—¿Qué tontería dices Duo¿Cómo que no me mereces?…. ¿De que demonios estas hablando?… No entiendo

Trowa lo miró sin comprender. Todo aquello le parecía irreal. Además cualquiera estaría en las mismas condiciones… Duo estaba frente a sus ojos, completamente desnudo, con el cabello suelto cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, que a la vez, temblaba como un flan. Tenía los ojos violáceos completamente irritados por las lagrimas, y además, su cuerpo parecía tiritar levemente, aunque no sabia si era de frío o por la angustia que parecía tener encima.

El cirquero quiso dar un paso para sostenerlo, pero Duo se lo impidió poniendo la mano por delante y manteniendo la distancia entre los dos

—No… —Gimió —No te acerques… si no, nunca podré decírtelo…

—¿Qué pasa Duo? Dime de una vez…. Realmente me estas asustando

—Trowa… yo… —Apretó sus manos tratando de darse valor para seguir… no había vuelta atrás…. Tenia que seguir con lo que iba a decirle si o si… era la única forma que su alma recuperara la paz, aunque lo odiara, aunque ya no quisiera verle, era hora de la verdad—Te fui infiel, te engañé…

—¿QUÉ?….

* * *

La cálida habitación albergaba a los dos amantes intimando en la oscuridad. Un camino de ropa se extendía desde la puerta hasta la cama. Ropas muy iguales y a la vez muy distintas… Un cabello rubio como el oro mezclándose con una cabellera negra como el ébano… Dos bocas compartiendo ansiosas un beso mientras que los gemidos se mezclaban con carcajadas suaves y palabras dichas en un susurro…

Quatre y Wuffei se enredaban en un abrazo compartido, con ambos cuerpos piel a piel solo cubiertos por la ropa interior de ambos… aunque solo era por poco tiempo. Las manos mas pequeñas luchaban con el elástico de la ropa interior del otro para bajarla por completo y revelar así el sexo de su amante, que estaba mas que dispuesto para pasar una noche de lujuria y pasión…

—Ya no juegues Quatre… —Le susurró, el chino cuando el más pequeño se divertía tirando del elástico y dejándolo golpear en la piel de un muy ansioso chino — A menos que quieras hacerme enojar…

— ¡Uy que miedo!… —Rió con infantil tono… —¿Y que me harías si vuelvo a hacer esto? —Preguntó tirando fuerte del elástico y soltándolo, provocando un ruido seco que dejo la piel del chino enrojecida por un rato…

— ¡Auchhhhh! —Gruñó a la vez que el enojo se apoderó de él, Tomo la ropa interior de Quatre de un jalón y la rompió… —Ahora vas a ver —Amenazó poniéndolo en su regazo para darle una palmada en la blanquecina nalga del mas pequeño. Quatre rezongó pidiéndole perdón pero se vió recompensado por la boca suave del chino que comenzó a darle mordiscos pequeños en la espalda que lo hicieron gemir al segundo…

Pero entonces…

¡BIP¡BIP¡BIP¡BIP!

Se detuvieron al instante. Hace mucho que no escuchaban aquello, era la señal de alarma que tenían entre los cinco…. Algo pasaba

Quatre de desenredó de la posición en la que estaba mientras acudió hasta donde tenia guardado el pequeño Beeper que aun seguía sonando con insistencia.

—Es el número de Duo —Explicó tomando el teléfono y marcando el celular de Duo —¿A esta hora?… ¿Qué raro?

—¿Habrá pasado algo? —Habló Wuffei intrigado sin querer en si una respuesta…

—Hola Duo… —Habló el rubio cuando el otro le contestó —¿Pasa algo? —Pero el otro no le respondió. El silencio puso más nervioso a Quatre y entonces fue Wuffei quien tono el teléfono.

—¡Mira Maxwell!… Mejor que sea importante… Porque si nos volviste a interrumpir por una de tus crisis te juro que te mat…

—Wuffeiiiii… ¡Ven por mi!… Es urgente… no quiero asustar a Quatre… ven… No tengo como irme…—Sollozó de tal manera que al chino le temblaron las piernas y le invadió un mal presentimiento…

—¿Que pasa Duo? —Le dijo mas suavemente ahora. Pocas veces solía llamarlo por su nombre. Generalmente le decía por su apellido para hacerlo enojar, ya que sabia que el trenzado prefería que le llamaran Duo. Asi que cuando lo hacia era porque realmente estaba preocupado por él — Dime… ¿Que pasó?

—Le… le dije la v-verdad… A Trowa… —Confesó ahogando el nudo que se había apoderado de su garganta —Le conté todo… y se fue…

—¿Qué te dijo¿Dónde se fue? —No le hicieron falta las explicaciones, el sabía todo por boca de Quatre… y aunque no aprobaba lo que había hecho Heero, entendía que había sido movido por los celos extremos y la impotencia de haber perdido a Duo en manos de Trowa…

—Solo se quedo mudo… Me miró a los ojos y se fue diciendo que no había sido mi culpa… Wu… subió a la moto y se fue… temo lo peor… no se de que será capaz… creo que fue tras Heero… por favor… ven por mí… No me perdonare nunca si alguno de los dos les pasa algo… es mi culpa… —Sollozó amargamente

—Tranquilízate¿Hace cuanto se fue?… —El entendía perfectamente la gravedad de la situación y pudo ver la misma angustia en el rostro del Rubio, quien inmediatamente comprendió lo que pasaba…

—No sé… no sé…

—Vamos Duo, piensa, es importante

—Unos quince minutos, mas o menos

—Prepárate, voy para all� iré con el helicóptero para llegar mas rápido, tranquilízate, por mucho que se apure hay mas de una hora y media de viaje en la moto

—Okay, te espero… —Susurró temblando —Wuffei… Gracias

—No me las des hasta que llegue por ti, salgo para allá

Corto el teléfono poniéndose de frente a su pareja quien de inmediato entendió lo que pasaba.

—Por fin le dijo la verdad a Trowa… ¿No? —Preguntó el rubio con timidez, pero su Koi solo afirmo con la cabeza poniéndose el pantalon rápidamente y arrebatando la camisa del suelo para ponérsela torpemente abrochada… —¿No sospechará nadie si te llevas el helicóptero de la escuela?

—No creo, Relena sabe que a veces tenemos que usarlo para algunas misiones, no creo que nadie cuestione sus ordenes…

—Pero…

—No te preocupes más… —Consoló al mas pequeño dándole un suave beso en la nariz… —Traeré a Duo antes de que Trowa llegue

—Iré a ver si encuentro a Heero y puedo hacer que se vaya de aquí… Sabia que cuando Trowa supiera la verdad íbamos a tener problemas

—No te preocupes… esperemos que no pase nada… esto es culpa del tonto de Heero, si el le hubiera dicho a Duo la verdad hace tiempo, esto no estaría pasando… ¡DEMONIOS!

Wuffei gruño a ultima frase, casi para sí mismo… El rubio le escuchó… el en el fondo ignoraba que Heero estuviera enamorado de Duo desde hacia tanto. Pero de todas formas eso no cambiaba lo que había hecho.

A diferencia de Wuffei el apoyaba a Trowa y no podía ser imparcial. El quería mucho a Duo, pero Trowa era muy importante también y deseaba que fueran felices…

¡Bah! Pasara lo que pasara el estaría de acuerdo con la decisión que tomara Duo, aunque eso no quitaba que se sintiera mal por Trowa si es que este se definía por Heero…

Se coloco rápidamente la ropa pensando en toda la situación, pero aun mas en donde podría encontrar al 01.

Quatre salio corriendo por los oscuros pasillos del colegio, rogando que Wuffei llegara a tiempo o que él pudiera interceptar a Heero antes que el desastre se avecinara….

* * *

Nunca había estado tan dolido, decepcionado y triste. Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar claramente la situación. El viento nocturno golpeaba con fuerza su rostro, ni siquiera se había preocupado por ponerse el casco para protegerse. Que mas le daba. Si le pasaba algo quizás asi disminuyera el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora…

Duo acababa de romperle el corazón… se sentía morir con cada vuelta que daba la rueda de su moto en la carretera, pero el no era el único culpable, tenia que admitir que Heero también tenia parte de la culpa….

Se mordió los labios, solo podía recordar los ojos tristes de la persona que amaba confesándole lo que había pasado…. ¡Maldito y mil veces maldito!… ?Cómo se había atrevido a tomar a Duo por la fuerza?

A cada momento solo podía pensar en esa boca confesándole la verdad, contrastando completamente con la dulce sensación de haber vuelto a hacer el amor con el….

Era un estúpido, tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes, pero si todo estaba mas que claro que el agua, solo un tonto como el no había podido ver las señales… la misión fallida, Duo llorando,. el malestar que traía y la espantosa sensación que el sintió cuando Duo lo rechazo al primer toque… era evidente que el no quería que lo tocaran, nadie lo querría despues de haber sido violado…

El viaje había tomado un sabor completamente agridulce, la suave sensación de los labios de Duo hurgando juguetones por su piel estaban empañados por la laxitud que le provoco su confesión…

Ni siquiera sabia como había salido corriendo, solo recordaba el haber tomado la chaqueta y salir tan rápido de allí que sus pies no podían responderle. Tampoco considero quedarse a escuchar que mas tenia Duo para decirle. Lo había engañado… Que mas daba lo demás….

Por primera vez en su vida no había podido manejarse con lógica… su compañero dos años menor que el le había destrozado el corazón con sus palabras y eso era todo lo que le importaba Acelero aún mas, viajando a una velocidad mas fuerte que lo normal… quería llegar lo más rápido que pudiera, tenia una cuenta pendiente con Heero que quería cobrarse…

Dolía mucho…. El le amaba con toda el alma y no podía asimilar que hubiera sido de otro. Tenia que pensar, tenia que definir sus cosas pero en ese momento el solo hecho de vengarse de Heero era lo único que ocupaba su mente…. Ni siquiera el haber dejado a Duo llorando a mares, incomunicado y sin forma de volver le importó… solo una palabra grabada a fuego en su corazón…. VENGANZA

* * *

Lo vio. Era uno de los que más concia las actividades del soldado perfecto… ¿Dónde mas podría estar? Lo había buscado por la escuela, lo había buscado en todos los lugares que conocía, solo le quedaba uno y sabia que estaría allí… con su Gundam… La figura conocida de su ex compañero se recortó en la noche… lo había encontrado. Se acercó sigiloso, como solo él sabia, procurando no llamar la atención de Heero hasta que pudiera enfrentarle…

—¡Te encontré maldito!….

—¿Trowa?…

—No imaginé que serias un cretino que toma a las personas por la fuerza —Le espetó Trowa de forma seca y enojada saliendo de entre la espesa maleza del bosque donde estaban escondidos los Gundams.

—Oh ya veo… Duo te contó todo…. Es lógico… —Habló el 01 sin quitar sus fríos ojos azules de la mirada desafiante del 03. Ahora creí que estaba todo aclarado y por eso el cirquero estaba reclamándole. Se alegró de que por fin Duo tuviera fuerzas para decirle de una vez y por todas la verdad… —Supongo que ahora te irás y nos dejarás vivir en paz…

Heero le dio la espalda, cerrando la cabina del su Gundam. Entonces sintió un sonido, casi imperceptible, pero uno que nunca habría querido escuchar, uno que le decía que, el que siempre había creído su amigo, ahora ya no lo era. Cerro los ojos dos segundos para por fin darse vuelta y sacar su propia arma del pantalon…

Los ojos verdes se reflejaron en el cañón de su propia arma, los suyos en la de él. Nunca hubiera imaginado esa situación. Ahí estaban, parados en medio del bosque, a la sombra del Wingzero apuntándose mutuamente, con los ojos llenos de odio cargado hacia el otro. Los dedos apoyados en los gatillos. ¿Realmente iban a dispararse¿Realmente dejarían que las cosas llegaran a ese extremo? Heero estaba dispuesto a todo por Duo, lo amaba y no iba a dejarlo… Pero lo que el no sabía era que Trowa estaba tan enamorado de Duo como el… y que también estaba dispuesto a todo por retener el cariño del trenzado para el…

—No voy a dejarte a Duo —Contestó el de ojos verdes de forma tajante —Estas equivocado si crees que lo dejaré contigo

—Mmmm creo que Duo siempre estuvo enamorado de mi, contigo estuvo porque no creía que yo le correspondía, no me importa lo que tu creas, yo lo amo y no lo dejare ir

—Y lo amas tanto que tuviste que tomarlo por la fuerza… vamos… yo nunca lo obligue a nada

—¡Tskkkk! Creo que Duo no te contó todo despues de todo —Habló sin mover el arma de su posición —Puede que la primera vez haya sido por la fuerza, pero no lo fue la segunda —Los ojos de Trowa se ensancharon asombrados —Je, me lo imagine, no lo sabias ¿No?

—Digas lo que digas eso no quita que tu sabias lo nuestro… y aun asi abusaste de el… eres un maldito…

—Dispara entonces… —Respondió de manera burlona

—No me tientes

—No tienes las agallas para ello…. No soportas la idea de que el fue, es y siempre será mío

—Porque estas tan seguro de eso

—Porque lo amo y lo siento cuando esta conmigo… Además el no ha estado contigo desde ese día… ¿No es verdad?

—Si, es cierto… pero te equivocas en algo, si ha estado conmigo y justamente esta noche

Las ultima afirmación encendió por completo la ira de Heero. El imagino que la ausencia del trenzado significaba el que se había ido con el cirquero, pero por alguna razón nunca pensó que podría estar íntimamente con el

—Dispara, idiota —Gruñó de manera desafiante —Será mejor que me mates porque no pienso dejarte el camino libre

Los ojos verdes se entornaron fríos¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?  
La furia se había apoderado de el y estaba tan o mas enojado que antes. En ese momento solo había unos dos metros entre los cañones de ambas armas. El frió les soplaba enfriándoles el cuerpo y solo la imagen de Duo apareciendo en el medio les detuvo de disparar.

—NOOOOOO —Gritó el trenzado poniéndose en el medio —¿ESTAN LOCOS¡BAJEN LAS ARMAS O TENDRAN QUE DISPARME A MI PRIMERO! Y LO DIGO ENSERIO, HEERO —Gruño señalándole —TU TAMBIEN TROWA —Farfulló Duo jadeando con todo el cuerpo temblando… No podía creerlo, estaba a punto de disparase mutuamente al mejor estilo de los Duelos en la época anterior a la Revolución Francesa…. El cuerpo le tembló tanto que de pronto vio todo negro y se desmayó, cayendo entre los dos que corrieron para socorrerle….

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:  
**  
**1- Compotera:** La compotera es en Argentina una especie de plato hondo para poner los postres, no tengo idea como se llama en otros lados por eso lo deje asi y pongo la aclaración

**2- Frutillas con crema:** Nada del otro mundo, pero acá se llaman frutillas y en otros lados fresas, es muy común ver tortas acá que combinen Chocolate frutillas y crema, de hecho creo que hasta hay una variante de la torta "Selva negra" que en vez de cerezas lleva frutillas. Es una combinación que me puede las frutillas son mi perdición, me encantan

**3- Caramelos**: Creo que ya lo explique antes pero los caramelos son los dulces, acá se llaman asi y son muy ricos, a mi me gustan mucho, prefiero los que son rellenos con fruta, ñam ñam

**N de A:**

¿Qué tal? Bueno disculpen un montón por dejar este fic, en realidad muchas veces he tenido que dejar de lado mis historias por tener muchas cosas en la pagina para hacer. Pero la verdad es que este capitulo lo tenia casi, casi terminado antes de irme de vacaciones pero no había podido cerrarlo como a mi me gustaba. Bueno acá esta, asi que si me quieren matar lo entiendo, he, pero si lo hacen se quedaran sin final nahhhhh todavía falta un poco para el final pero no mucho asi que disfruten el desenlace de la historia que esta casi en su resolución. Este capitulo ha sido casi por completo de Trowa y viene a comparación de los dos sentimientos que tiene Duo tan distintos por los dos. Créanme que me ha costado un horror pensar como terminar esta historia pero por fin lo logre y se como termina por eso mismo les digo que falta poco

No puedo conformar a todo el mundo, pero créanme que le encontré el final que creo que es lo mejor…

Bueno tengo mil personas a las cuales quisiera dedicarles este capitulo pero como no puedo nombrarlas a todas esta vez le mando un beso a algunas que son las que mas han estado atrás de esta historia y que además se que me esperan pacientemente a que las continúe.

Noin, (te quiero un montón, arriba el animo y si no, ya sabes, yo siempre estoy para vos) MaryLuz (mi lucecita que esta siempre ahí para mi, no te preocupes negri, la inspiración vuelve, no te agobies) Denisse ( mi amiga del corazón que aunque pase el tiempo siempre esta y se que le gusta esta historia) Haimita (Duh negri, se que me querés matar, pero recién llegue de vacaciones hace dos días, déjame ponerme al día) Carmín (Gracias por el apoyo espero que te guste ) Uru que seguro esta leyendo, Chipita y todas, todas las que les debo mail…. Sorry…. recién llegue de mis vacaciones asi que tengo que ponerme al día con todo (pagina, fics, mails y demás)

Si quieren ver mis dibujos (aunque no tengo ninguno de Gundam, pongan

Itzukiai. 

Y díganme si les gustan . Espero que nos veamos prontito, quejas, reclamos y demases a

**Hanaiana(arroba)yahoo.es**

**puse asi para que se vea el mail, quiten la palabra (arroba) y pongan el signo arroba  
**

Besitos de corazón

Faby-chan (Itzukiai) Febrero 2005

Review contest:

**K. Kinomoto:** Amigaaaa, no sabes lo emocionante que fue para mí encontrarme con un review tuyo, mas que nada porque no sabia que te gustaba leer de Gundam y además porque adoro como vos escribís, tus historias siempre me han gustado elijas la pareja que elijas, pero además te he extrañado asi que me legro verte por ac� gracias un montón por el apoyo y aunque no escribo muchos mails (por falta de tiempo) siempre te consideré una amiga querida, espero te guste como se esta desenredando la historia, aunque todavía falta un poco mas. Besos muchos y espero saber de ti pronto Killia: Guauuu Faby se esconde apenada Uy lo siento, te juro que no es intención demorarme tanto pero no siempre me salen las cosas como quisiera, intento escribir pronto pero creo que mis lectoras optan por esperarme hasta la impaciencia total, de toas formas espero que te guste el capitulo…

**Noin:** Amor… como te va? Asi que te gusto el capitulo? Mira que vos sos la única persona que sabe como sigue esta historia (je, y no se atrevan a chantajearla porque se que jamás dirá nada) Amiga querida siempre es un placer leer tus reviews pero aun mas saber que algo que escribo te entretenga, vos sos una de las personas que mas me conoces y de sobra sabes que te envío un abrazo sincero y mucho cariño para levantarte el animo, a mi no me importa lo que hagas con tus historias o si decidís matar algún personaje, eso no le quitará jamás la calidad que disfruto al leerlo, te quiero un montón y espero te guste como queda Trowita en este capitulo… A Heero pude ponerlo de Uke pero a Trowa…. Mmmm como que me da cosita, de todas formas vos sabes que la decisión la tiene Duo ¿no? Jeje te quiero un montonzote, espero te guste el capitulo y decile a Wuu que lo siento, mis fics siempre son un poco largos asi que tendrá que gastar mas cartucho para imprimir

**Mouri-chan:** Que lindo review! Je, perdona el tiempo que paso entre el capitulo y la continuación pero bueh, ya ves la cosa se complico aun mas y se complicara aun peor… Cuando inicie la historia tenia planeado un Trowa – Duo pero me gusta mucho la relación que tiene con Heero asi que opte por hacer un triangulo y que Duo tenga en cada uno algo distinto en lo que Apoyarse… ahora hay que ver si la presión por los dos no termina por vencer a Duo, el tendrá que decidir y ya te habrás dado cuanta que falta casi nada para el final (aunque no se asusten, son un par de capítulos mas por lo menos) No me gusta que ninguno sufra pero alguien va atener que hacerlo, es inevitable, vivir con los dos es demasiado irreal asi que la historia Tiene un final, no puedo a conformar a todos, pensé mil un na salidas asi que optare por la que creo mas lógico y espero que lo Comprendan… ojalá te siga gustando, besitos y gracias por el apoyo

**ilhuikatlchan :** Auchhhh! Acepto el tirón de orejas y lamento la demora, principalmente se que mucha gente lo lee, pero no siempre puedo seguirlo además yo misma me enrede en mi historia por lo cual me ha sido complicada seguirle el hilo, no era una escena fácil, además me cuesta escribir si no estoy concentrada, es como que las historias carecen de frescura, por lo que prefiero escribir cuando me da un brote de inspiración, espero que te guste el capitulo. Por lo pronto te digo que el sufrimiento de Duo empieza ahora, cuando tenga que estar entre la espada y la pared y tomar su decisión…

**Feith Aisha:** Lo continuo, lo continúo… aunque tardo medio siglo entre capitulo y capitulo, es imposible con tanto para hacer pero espero que te siga gustando la historia

**DARK:** Holitas! Mmmmm¿Podré complacerte? Se que muchos prefieren a Trowa con Quatre y a Heero con Duo, por eso es que este fic ha sido todo un reto para mi, he cambiado completamente las parejas hasta volverlo todo un complejo problema, pero no me arrepiento… Lamentablemente alguien va a terminar sufriendo, Puede ser Heero, o Trowa… pero no pensaron la posibilidad de el que quede sufriendo sea Duo? No pienso decir mas nada pero te aseguro que ninguna de mis historias por muy convencional que parezca al tener final feliz tiene el final imaginado, amo complicar las cosas asi que espérate a leer como termina. Hahahahaha vero que a varias les gusto el Heero Uke… Oh vamos a mi me encanta y amo a Shuichi de gravitation, pero me encantaría leer un fic que el sea el seme de Yuki y que tenga un lemon lógico… a que viene toda este palabrería? Etooo… es que me canse de leer a Duo siempre de Uke, cuando creo que le sobra para ser seme también aunque como dije antes, no me atreví con Trowa pero espero les guste igual. El único Trowa Uke que me gusta es el de los fics de mi amiga _Seiryu_, ella sabe darle esa vuelta de rosca que hace que la historia quede bárbara Becho, gracias por el review

**Alba Chan:** Graciassssss…. Me alegra que te guste mi historia… Mira que me cuesta escribirla, en parte estoy de acuerdo con vos, Trowa merece mas a Duo en esta historia que Heero, pero también hay que tener en cuenta que Duo siempre estuvo enamorado de Heero asi que eso también pesa mucho… Ponete en su lugar, si hubieras estado enamorada de una persona, por mucho tiempo…. ¿No le darías al menos la oportunidad? Seguramente tendrías ganas de comprobar si esa persona que uno suele idealizar es por lo menos lo que esperas…. Espero que te guste este capitulo, creo que esta mas centrado en el cirquero esta vez, gracias por el comentario

**Carmín**: Que alegria leer un review tuyo! Mas que nada porque como me pasa con mucha gente que quiero, me considero una ingrata por no tener tiempo para responder mails…. La verdad es que antes solía hacerme tiempo para todo pero ahora la pagina creció tanto que me es prácticamente imposible por lo que siempre dejo los mails para lo ultimo lamentablemente tu mail cayo en este lugar junto con el muchas de las personas que quiero mucho (Haima por ejemplo que quiere matarme ) Asi que leerte por acá fue todo un placer, gracias por tu comentario, te aseguro que no es una historia fácil de escribir y siempre ando caminado entre "clavos" porque cuando inclino la balanza mucho para un lado (Heero o Trowa) se me vienen los reclamos de uno u otro lado asi que mi intención no es develar nada hasta el final, aunque la verdad es que si leen con mucha atención la historia se vana a dar cuenta…. Hay pequeñísimas pistas pero no quiero decir mas, además el final no es como nadie cree, te aseguro que me devane la cabeza pensando, hasta pensé en hacerle dos finales y que cada una elija cual seguir, pero no… esa seria una solución fácil y quiero darle un final, asi sea el que nadie espera , Beno amiga, me alegro que te guste mi historia y mas me alegra contar con tu amistad, espero que sigas bien y en cuanto me haga tiempito libre intentare contestar pilas de mails que realmente tengo que contestar. Besitos muchos desde el corazón…

**AGRADEZCO EL APOYO; NOS VEMOS PRONTO**


End file.
